A Badgers Love
by the dork knight
Summary: On Hannah's 16th birthday, she gets the surprise of her life when she finds out she is betrothed to none other than the Boy-Who-Lived.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Since I am American and a guy, I'm obviously not her, and thus don't have any claims to the rights to the Boy-Who-Lived.**

**Chapter One**

Hannah Abbott was woken suddenly from her peaceful sleep when a pillow smacked her in the face. She nearly jumped and fell out of bed as she was startled and reached for her wand, hearing the sound of her best friend laughing.

"Happy birthday," Susan Bones said with a grin while Hannah tried to untangle herself from her bed sheets.

"One of these years, I swear I'm going to get back at you for waking me up on my birthday like this," said Hannah.

"Five," said Susan. "You realize that? This is the fifth year in a row you have threatened to get back at me for waking you up with a pillow on your birthday?"

"Yes," said Hannah. "And I remember each and every single one. I'm just waiting for the right moment so I can pay you back for them all at once."

"I look forward to the day," Susan said, who then pulled out a small wrapped present from under her pillow and handed it to her best friend. "Here."

Hannah took the present and smiled. As long as she hand known Susan, she had always gotten her the perfect gifts. It was almost as though she had some kind of insight into her own head and known just exactly what she needed. When she tore open the sunshine yellow paper and opened the box, she had a confused look on her face.

"Well?" asked Susan.

Hannah turned the box upside down over her cupped hand and a pair of silver rings fell out.

"Rings?" asked Hannah.

"I know it seems weird," said Susan. "But for some reason, when I saw them the day before we came back to Hogwarts, I instantly thought of you and just knew that they would be the perfect birthday present."

Hannah stared at the rings sitting in her hand for a moment. "They are nice looking," she said. "Especially since they're just plain silver bands."

She slipped both of them onto the ring finger of her right hand, and they instantly resized to fit her perfectly. She held her hand out to see how they looked and found that they were just perfect. Not flashy or anything.

"So?" Susan asked after watching her friend for a moment.

"They're perfect," said Hannah, who then hugged her best friend. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," said Susan. "Now hurry up and get dressed. I'm seriously in the mood for some pancakes this morning.

Hannah laughed as she got up and went about her morning ritual, finishing up by giving her wand a wave, which caused her hair to braid itself into a set of pigtails.

The two of them left their room together, passing through the Hufflepuff common room, where a few of their fellow 'Puffs wished Hannah a happy birthday as they walked by. Hannah thanked them and they exited through the large fake barrel that was the entrance to Hufflepuff house.

Susan's stomach growled as they walked past the painting of the bowl of fruit and the smells of food wafting up to them from the kitchens.

Just as they were entering the Great Hall, someone bumped into them and continued on their way without saying anything.

"Excuse us," Susan said a little curtly as she watched the red hair of Ron Weasley walk over and sit across from his friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. "Why Potter and Granger are friends with him, I'll never understand."

"Weasley isn't that bad," said Hannah as they walked over and sat down at their table.

"Do you remember last year?" asked Susan as she started to piles some pancakes onto her plate. "He turned his back on Harry and was saying all those nasty things about him?"

"We weren't much better," said Hannah.

"That was different," said Susan. "We all thought he snuck his name in and stole our chance at being in the spotlight after Cedric was named Hogwarts champion. That was house unity. Weasley was Harry's best friend and turned against him because he was jealous."

Hannah glanced over and looked at Harry, who was quickly pulling his hand away from Hermione and hiding it while saying something she couldn't hear. Whatever it was seemed to cause concern for the bushy haired witch.

"I guess you're right," said Hannah.

"Of course I am," said Susan. "But then again, they're Gryffindors. They don't understand what true loyalty means."

As breakfast went on, various people came up and wished Hannah a happy birthday, some of them even giving her small gifts, which she thanked all of them for before she slipped them into her bag to open later.

Just as breakfast was ending, the morning owl post arrived and a very important looking owl landed in front of Hannah.

"Um… thank you," she said as she slipped the wax-sealed letter from the owls' leg, which then flew off.

"What is it?" asked Susan after she had taken a sip of orange juice.

"It's from the Ministry," said Hannah as she looked at the wax seal.

Breaking the seal, Hannah opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Miss Hannah Abbott,_

_It is my duty as head of the Department of Marriage Contracts to inform you that as of today, September 5th 1995, the date of your sixteenth birthday, in which the first stage of the betrothal contract signed by your parents has gone into effect. Please make note of this and the clauses within paragraphs nine through seventeen of the contract for any and all issues._

_We wish you the best of luck on this first stage of your future relationship with your future husband…_

Hannah's mind went blank at that moment, not even noticing the name of the person she was going to have to marry.

Susan noticed the slightly pale look in her friends face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and when Hannah didn't answer, she started to get worried. Figuring it had something to do with the letter, she took it from her best friend and started to read it.

"Holy shit," she said quietly when she reached the end. Susan slowly looked up and saw that Hannah had barely moved. "You're getting married?"

"I guess," Hannah said flatly. "How… How could my parents do this? Why?"

"Well, obviously it was because of the war," said Susan.

"Huh?" asked Hannah as she slowly regained her senses. "What war?"

"The war with You-Know Who," said Susan. "The contract was obviously written and signed back then considering who your marrying."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hannah.

"Didn't you read the name of your future husband?" asked Susan.

"No," Hannah said as she shook her head. "I sort of blacked out for a moment when I saw the word husband."

"Here," said Susan, handing the letter back to her friend. "See for yourself."

Hannah took the letter and scanned to where she had left off and found the name.

"Merlin's balls," Hannah said quietly as her eyes grew to look as large as dinner plates.

There, written in the letter as clear as day, was the name Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Do you think he knows?" Hannah asked as she and Susan left the Great Hall. After receiving that letter, she didn't want to discuss it anywhere near the Hogwarts rumor mill.

"No idea," said Susan. "Has he said anything to you about… Anything?"

"No," said Hannah. "I've barely spoken more than a few words to him since our first year. In fact, the only time I can ever remember saying anything to him was when Malfoy handed out those buttons last year… Oh god, I was such a bitch to him that day. He probably hates me. I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life married to someone that hates me."

Susan put an arm around her best friends shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay," said Susan. "Harry doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?" asked Hannah, who was close to having a panic attack. Susan noticed this and directed the two of them to the nearest bench and sat down.

"You've seen how he acts with Malfoy," said Susan. "Has he ever acted that way towards you?"

"No," said Hannah. "Even that day all he did was look at the group of us with a sort of pained look in his eyes and walk away."

"See," said Susan. "If he hated you, he would have said something to you. Hell, the Weasley twins would have tried to prank you. Anyways, that's beside the point. I'm really surprised you didn't know anything about this. Did your parents tell you that you were betrothed?"

"No," said Hannah. "Not a word. Why wouldn't they tell me something like this?"

"Write them and find out," said Susan. "Come on. I'll let you use Prometheus."

The two of them stood up and headed to the Owlry so Hannah could send her parents a letter and ask them about the notification she had received about her being betrothed to Harry Potter.

For the rest of the day, Hannah was on pins and needles as she waited to hear back from her parents. She tried to focus on her classes, but was unsuccessful. Especially in the classes that she shared with Harry, where she found herself staring at him while she sat in the back of the room.

She wondered how she had ended up betrothed to Harry. Obviously, the contract had been signed before his parents were killed. However, in all of her years, not once did she remember her parents ever mentioning that they had known the Potter's at all. She guessed that they might have been friends at one point, however since she was so young when they died, she didn't remember ever meeting them.

Finally, the last class of the day ended and it was time for dinner. Hannah was planning on eating a quick meal and then retreating to the room she shared with Susan and hiding there for the rest of the night.

That plan was crushed when she spotted the Headmaster enter the Great Hall along with someone she knew.

"Daddy?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore closed the door to the room just off to the side of the Great Hall where the Tri-Wizard champions had gone after their names had come out of the Goblet of Fire the previous year. He was just about to take his seat at the Head Table when Deloris Umbridge moved in front of him.

"Dumbledore, I demand to know what Mr. Abbott is doing here?" she said.

Dumbledore smiled politely at the woman and said, "Mr. Abbott is here to discuss a family matter with his daughter. To what it pertains, I am afraid I do not know, because as I said, it is a family matter and did not concern myself or anyone else."

He gave her a meaningful gaze over his half-moon spectacles, hoping the woman understood his point. Unfortunately, based on her next statement, she did not.

"Mr. Abbott is an upstanding member of the community," said Umbridge. "Not to mention a member of the Wizengamot. If there is an emergency, it might affect the Ministry. I demand to know what is going on."

Dumbledore quietly sighed and said, "Then by all means, you may ask him if you wish. However, I respectfully ask that you at least wait until he is finished talking to his daughter. I doubt very much he would appreciate you disturbing them and asking him what is going on."

Umbridge stared at the door and seemed to consider the Headmasters words. As much as she didn't like the man due to her belief that he was a threat to her dear Minister, she also knew that if she were to anger Mr. Abbott and that it got back to Fudge, he would not be happy with her.

With a curt nod, she took the closest seat to the door and waited while Dumbledore sat down for his evening meal, while he occasionally glanced towards Harry to make sure that the connection between him and the dark lord didn't not grow any more than it already was. The last thing he needed at the moment was for Voldemort to force his mind into Harry's and take over it, causing chaos in the school and framing the boy for some kind of crime that he would be unable to protect him from.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Inside the side room, Hannah and her father, Martin Abbott, sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"So…" Martin said after nearly a minute. "How are things? Classes good so far?"

"Fine," said Hannah. "But I doubt you came all the way here to ask me about school."

"Right," said Martin. "I got your letter this afternoon. Your mother felt it was best that I came and explained everything in person since she doubted it would do much in a letter."

"She's right," said Hannah. "So?"

Martin sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, which his daughter had inherited.

"I don't know where to begin," he said.

"How about telling me if it's true or not," said Hannah. "Am I really going to have to marry Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, that much is true," he said. "And before you ask, no, there isn't a way out of it. When your mother and I wrote it along with Harry's parents, it was decided that the only way out was if either of you were dead or imprisoned in Azkaban."

"Oh," said Hannah, not sure how to feel about the only two ways out. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside and asked her next question. "Why?"

"You have to understand sweetie, it was a very dark time when we wrote up this marriage contract," said Martin. "People were either dying or disappearing left and right. Robert and Sandra Bones, Susan's parents, had just both been killed in an attack on Diagon Alley. You mother and I were worried that if something had happened to us, you might end up a ward of the Ministry and they would set up a marriage between you and the kid of someone that worked for You-Know-Who. Your mother had been friends with Lily Potter when we all went to Hogwarts, though they sort of lost touch with each other after our seventh year and Lily started fighting in the war. It was your mothers idea to set up a contract between you and Harry, and when she contacted the Potter's about it, they were against it at first."

Martin let out a soft chuckle and continued. "I remember the night James and Lily came over with baby Harry. The two of you took a nap together in your crib while your mother told the Potter's of her idea."

"I've slept in the same bed as Harry Potter?" Hannah asked, a little more loudly than she intended and started to blush, hoping that no one had heard her out in the Great Hall.

"Yes," said Martin. "But it was only for a few minutes. Once your mother proposed the idea, Lily got very upset. She abhorred the idea of a marriage contract, saying that her son should have the right to marry who he wanted, not someone picked out for him like one would pick fruit at the market. While James didn't get as mad as Lily did, he didn't like the idea either. Then again, he never was one for the old pureblood traditions. After Lily gave up a piece of her mind, she and James took Harry and left. We thought that was it. There wasn't anyone else your mother and I could think of to arrange a marriage for you with and gave up on the idea, hoping that nothing happened to us, and if it did, nothing would happen to Amelia, who was listed in out will to take you in if we died.

"Then towards the end of that summer, I received an owl from James, asking if we were interested in talking again about the marriage contract. Things had gotten even worse by then, if you could believe it. A group of Death Eaters had made an attempt on the Minister's life, which thankfully failed. Your mother and I agreed and that night we met with the Potter's and worked out the details of the contract and signed it. That was the last time anyone saw the Potter's. They disappeared into hiding until that Halloween night."

"Why did they suddenly change their mind?" asked Hannah.

Martin shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure," he said. "There were rumors that You-Know-Who had a personal grudge against them, which is why they went into hiding. James and Lily had been quite a thorn in his side during the war. Had they lived, they probably would have beaten him. However, I guess that might be why they decided to set up the marriage contract. If they were personally being sought out by him, and something did happen, they wanted to make sure Harry ended up with someone they thought would be good for him. He is a Potter after all."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hannah, who was a little confused.

"Hannah, sweetie… The Potter's are one of the richest families in magical Britain," said Martin. "Not that money was the reason we chose Harry."

"Harry Potter is rich?" asked Hannah.

"Oh yes," said Martin. "The Potter family used to own the Cleansweep Broom Company before Harry's grandfather sold it when James had flat out said he wouldn't take over the company when he finished Hogwarts. The money they made while owning the company, not to mention the money they made from the sale was enough to ensure that James, Harry, and at least Harry's children and grand children never have to work a day in their lives."

"So, not only an I going to be marrying the Boy-Who-Lived, I'm also going to be insanely rich," said Hannah, who was started to feel dizzy from the information overload she was experiencing.

"Yes," said Martin. "But please, don't start focusing on the money. Your mother and I raised you better than that."

"I won't," said Hannah. "It wouldn't matter to me if Harry had no money at all. There are more important things than money in the world… I guess the next question I have is does Harry know?"

"I don't think so," said Martin. "He was too young to know about it when it happened and his parents died. And since he's spent his life living in the muggle world with his muggle relatives, I doubt they know anything about it. And outside from the Potter's, your mother and I, and the head of the DMC, who found out about it this morning when he was notified it was your birthday, no one knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hannah.

"I didn't know if it was still valid since the Potter's were killed," said Martin. "I had planned to check on it shortly after their deaths, but things got in the way and eventually, your mother and I both forgot about it. Honestly, we didn't purposefully try and keep this from you."

"I believe you," said Hannah. "I know you and mum would never hide something as big as this from me. Still… This is a lot to take in. Plus, if Harry really doesn't know about this, I need to tell him… Ugh, this is going to be tough. And with all the controversy surrounding him right now."

"Do you believe what the Prophet has been saying about him?" asked Martin.

"No," said Hannah. "I may not know Harry, but I've seen him enough around school to know he is nothing like the Prophet is trying to portray him as."

"What about his claims that You-Know-Who is back?" he asked.

Hannah sighed as she thought about that.

"I don't know," she finally said. "It's a very large thing to claim that the most fear dark wizard since Grindelwald is still alive. If he was lying and the truth came out, he would be the most hated person in all of wizarding Britain. Plus, the Headmaster believes him."

"That he does," said Martin, who had never considered the point his daughter had made. And with Dumbledore backing Harry Potter on the claim about You-Know-Who, the most beloved wizard in the world would be hated just as much for lying about it. It was definitely something he would need to give more thought on when he got home. For now, he needed to focus on his daughter and her worried regarding the marriage contract.

"Do you have any more questions about it?" he asked.

"Not really," said Hannah. "I guess I can accept that I'm going to be marrying Harry Potter. From what I can tell, he seems like a nice person. I mean, of course I'll have to get know him better now. I was just wondering how it all happened."

"Alright," he said. "I guess I should get home and let your mother know how you took the news. You'll write to me if you have any more questions?"

"Of course," said Hannah.

The two of them stood up and gave each other a big hug.

Just as they were leaving the room and saying their goodbyes, Umbridge sprang from her seat and walked over to Martin.

"Mr. Abbott, what a please to see you," she said in her sickeningly sweet voice, which had caused Hannah to slightly shiver is disgust. "What brings you to Hogwarts this evening?"

"A personal matter I needed to speak to my daughter about," Martin said in a cold voice. It was the professional mask he wore when working at the Ministry, since caring and compassion was viewed as a weakness by most of those within the Wizengamot.

"Nothing bad, I hope?" the woman asked.

"Nothing of your concern," he said. "And I would remind you to remain out of my families personal affairs."

"Of course," said Umbridge, trying to keep up her sweetness act, while inside she wanted to hex the man for speaking to her as though she was beneath him. Who did he think he was? She was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, and deserved the respect of everyone. However, it was only due to Fudge viewing the man as a friend, which kept her tongue. "I meant no disrespect. Only wishing to help if I could."

"That will not be necessary," he said. "Good day."

Martin gave his daughter a sly wink as he turned and left the Great Hall.

Hannah slowly made her way to her seat next to Susan at the Hufflepuff table, her mind still trying to process everything she had learned while also trying to figure out how to best approach Harry and tell him they were going to be married.

Of course, that would be after she told Susan about it later when they were back in their room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Someone left a review on the previous chapter wondering if Harry and Hermione were in a secret relationship based on the bit with him pulling his hand away from her. I'd like to clear that up and say no, they are not. This story starts on the day after his first detention with Umbridge, and when Harry pulled his hand away, it was because Hermione had noticed the red markings on the back of his hand from him using the blood quill.

Next chapter, we'll finally get to Harry and him learning about the marriage contract.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Susan sat stunned on her bed after Hannah had just told her pretty much everything that she had learned from her father.

"Whoa," Susan said. "So you really are going to marry Harry Potter."

"Yeah," said Hannah ash she laid in her bed, holding the stuffed teddy bear she had had since she was little.

"I'd hate to be in your shoes when everyone finds out," said Susan.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Hannah.

"He's Harry Potter," said Susan. "The freaking Boy-Who-Lived. Granted, there's a small bit of controversy surrounding him right now, but still. How many young witches out there grew up with bedtime stories about him and dreamed of one day marrying him? Hell, even I'm guilty of once or twice writing in my diary that I would one day be Mrs. Harry Potter."

"You did not?" asked a surprised Hannah.

"Before coming to Hogwarts, yes. I did," said Susan. "A part of me even hoped he and I would be sorted into the same house so we could spend time together, then one day fall in love and live happily ever after… I'm kind of envious of you right now because you get to live the dream so many have wished for."

"I know," said Hannah. "You're right. It's just… I'm nervous about all of this. What if I tell him and he doesn't like me? What if he hates me and blames me for it? Then there's the whole thing with all the rumors about the things that happen to him each year. If any of them are even half of being true, that means that I might end up being a part of it all."

"True," said Susan. "But at least you know that being with Harry won't be boring."

"I guess," said Hannah. She then looked at her watch and sighed. "I have to go and do my rounds as Prefect and make sure no one is snogging in any broom cupboards."

"Have fun," said Susan with a grin. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll bump into Harry. Then you two can get caught snogging."

Hannah tried to give her best friend a dirty look, but couldn't help but smile a little as she blushed with thoughts of kissing Harry running through her mind.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Damn stupid bitch of a toad," Harry grumbled as he made his way back towards Gryffindor tower after his second night of detention while rubbing the back of his hand.

Once again, she had forced him to use that quill that used his blood to write with and causing the words to scratch into the back of his hand. Tonight, it felt worse that it had the previous night, and Harry could swear he could faintly see the words still written there.

Hermione was already suspicious about the red markings on the back of his hand that morning. If this kept up and the words did remain carved into his hand, he was sure she would flip her lid about it and demand that he tell Dumbledore or McGonagall about it. And that was the last thing he wanted to do, as he felt that if he complained about what Umbridge was doing, she would somehow win this war of wills between the two of them, and he refused to give her that satisfaction.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts, that he barely heard someone telling him to stop.

"Huh?" he said as he turned around and saw someone walking towards him. As they got closer, he recognized the girl as Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. He was wondering what she was doing out this late, until he noticed she had a Prefect badge pinned to her robes.

"A bit late for a walk, isn't it Potter?" she asked.

"I just finished detention with Umbridge," Harry said. "I'm going back to my common room right now."

"Yes, I saw your name on the detention list," said Hannah. "Still… I better escort you back myself. Wouldn't want you to run into Malfoy and end up with him making up some lie to try and get you into more trouble."

"Um, thanks," Harry said as the two of them started walking down the hall towards the Grand Staircase.

"So… How are things?" asked Hannah, who then mentally kicked herself for asking such an obviously stupid question.

"I've been better," said Harry. "How about you? I noticed someone came and visited you during dinner."

"That was my father," said Hannah. "He… He came to talk to me about some news I received this morning."

"Nothing bad, I hope," said Harry.

"No," Hannah said quickly, her voice raising a few octaves, which earned her a curious look from the raven haired wizard. "No, nothing bad. Just… Surprising. I'm still trying to get used to what I learned. Plus, I have to figure out how to explain what I learned to someone else since it also involves them."

"Oh," was all Harry had said.

Hannah had hoped he would inquire more about it, giving her an opening to tell him they were betrothed to each other. Instead he minded his own business, figuring that if it was something she wanted him to know, she would tell him more about it.

Before she knew it, they had reached the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways," said Harry.

"Looks like it," said Hannah, who then had an idea. "You still have detention for the rest of the week, right?"

"Unfortunately," answered Harry. "Why?"

"Well, I don't think it would be far for you to get into trouble if Malfoy or Filch were to catch you on your way back," said Hannah. "If you want, I can meet you after and escort you so you don't get into trouble."

"Is that allowed?" asked Harry.

"Normally, no," said Hannah. "But I'll talk to Professor Sprout and let her know. I doubt she'll have a problem with it and will give me permission."

"Oh," said Harry. "Um… Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Hannah.

A part of her wanted to lean in a give him a quick kiss on the cheek, as a way to start laying the groundwork between the two of them. Unfortunately, she was a Hufflepuff and not a Gryffindor, and thus chickened out.

"Night," she said and quickly walked away, leaving Harry standing there for a few moments as he watched her leave.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hannah got very little sleep that night, and what sleep she did get was filled with dreams of a certain wizard with emerald green eyes. So by the time that morning came, she was still feeling very tired.

"You look like hell," said Susan when she woke up and saw her best friend. "Long night?"

"Not really," said Hannah. "I sort of ran into Harry during my Prefect duties.

Susan's eyes went wide as she heard that. "Really? Did you guys talk? What did you say? Did you tell him about the two of you being betrothed to each other? What did he say about it? Did he freak out? I bet he freaked out."

"Want to slow down and take a breath in between sentences?" asked Hannah as she laughed at her best friends' excitement. "We really didn't talk much. He was just leaving detention, and I walked him back to his houses' entrance so he wouldn't get in trouble for being out past curfew. And no, I didn't any anything about the contract. I mean, what do I say? Hey Harry, how you doing? Oh, by the way, guess what? You and I are going to be married because our parents wrote up a contract just before your parents were killed… I don't think that would be a good way to start off our relationship."

"Well, of course not," said Susan. "That would be a stupid thing to say. But you do need to tell him. Unless you just want to go ahead and surprise him with it on the day of your wedding."

"Some how I doubt that would be much better," said Hannah. "However, I do have a few more chances to tell him. He has detention all week, and I told him I would use my Prefect status to walk him back to Gryffindor tower so that way Malfoy or Filch wont try and get him into more trouble."

"Smart thinking," said Susan. "So, today is Wednesday, which gives you three more chances alone with him this week to tell him."

"Yeah," said Hannah. "The question is, how? I mean, this is a life changing thing for me to drop on him."

"My advice… Just tell him," said Susan. "Tonight when you see him, just tell him the truth. Because the longer you wait, the higher the chance he might get upset that you held this from him."

"Maybe," said Hannah, who couldn't help but feel nervous when she thought about having to tell Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hannah spent the day dreading her time to meet Harry, which she had gotten approval from her head of house on. And of course, in situations like this, time has a way of flying by as it approaches what you least look forward to.

Finally, the time came for her to go, and as she got up to leave, Susan wished her luck.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was grumbling and wincing in pain a bit as he walked out of Umbridge's office, and found Hannah waiting for him in the hallway.

"You're here?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Of course I am," said Hannah. "I told you I would."

"Yeah, but…" he started to say.

"But?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing," said Harry, shaking his head.

The two of them started walking and had gone about half way in total silence while Hannah worked up the nerve to tell Harry what she needed to.

"Harry?" she said.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

Hannah stopped and grabbed Harry by the hand to get him to stop as well, which caused him to wince and hiss in pain.

"Harry, why did you just…" Hannah started to say, but quickly stopped when she looked down at his hand and noticed a small trace of blood. "Harry, you're bleeding."

Harry quickly yanked his hand out of hers and hid it inside his robes.

"It's nothing," he said defensively.

"Nothing my ass," said Hannah as she grabbed his arm and pulled his hand from his robes to look at it more closely, where she could just make out the words 'I must not tell lies'.

"Why did you cut these words into your hand?" she asked him.

"I didn't," said Harry. "Not really. It's…" He trailed off, not wanting to tell her the truth about his detentions. However, the weight of keeping it a secret was starting to weigh heavily down on him and before he knew it, he was talking.

"It's this quill Umbridge is having me use," he said. "Each time I write, it cuts the words into my hand and uses my blood as ink."

Hannah gasped when she heard this.

"Harry," she said. "What you just described is a blood quill. They've been banned by the Ministry, and the only ones legally allowed to use it goblins when signing major contracts with them."

"It doesn't matter," said Harry. "Umbridge has the Minister behind her. So even if I did say something, nothing would happen to her and she would just turn around and make my life even more miserable."

"Over my dead body," said Hannah with a hint of anger in her voice. There was no way in hell she was going to let anyone purposefully hurt him and get away with him. "Come with me."

Hannah grabbed Harry by his good hand and started dragging him down the hall. He tried to break free from her grip, but found that she was quite strong, which was due to her working with dangerous plants in Herbology.

Finally, they came to a stop at a door where Hannah knocked loudly.

It was a few moments before the door opened and Professor Sprout stood there wearing her dressing gown.

"Miss Abbott," she said, a little surprised. "And Mr. Potter? What brings you two here at this time?"

"May we come in Professor?" asked Hannah. "It's very important."

Knowing that one of her 'Puffs would never make over exaggerate a situation, Professor Sprout quickly stepped aside to allow them to enter her private quarters.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked as they all sat down around the fire.

"This," said Hannah, as she grabbed Harry's injured hand and showed it to her head of house. "Professor Umbridge is having Harry use a blood quill."

Professor Sprout gasped when she heard that bit of news.

"No?" she asked.

"It's true," said Hannah. "Tell her."

Harry didn't say anything, feeling slightly embarrassed at appearing so weak. So instead, he just nodded his head.

"Why that…" Professor Sprout started to say, then took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she said anything that she shouldn't say in front of students.

Once she managed to calm herself down a bit, she quickly stood up and retrieved a bowl and a vial of liquid.

"This is Murtlap Essence," she said as she poured the liquid into the bowl. "It smells awful, but when you soak your hand in it, you'll feel much better."

She set the bowl down on a small table she conjured next to Harry's chair and gently placed his hand into the liquid, which caused Harry to sigh in relief as the pain he felt started to quickly fade away.

"Now if you'll excuse me for a moment," Professor Sprout said, who then went into her bedroom to make a few private floo calls.

Hannah and Harry sat in silence as the waited for Professor Sprout to return, and when she did, it wasn't before there was a knock at the door.

Professor Sprout opened the door and showed Madam Pomfrey in.

"Where is he?" the school healer asked, and when she saw Harry, she quickly came over to where he was sitting. She gently pulled his hand from the bowl and inspected the cuts on his hand.

"It's a good thing I was informed about this when I was," said Madam Pomfrey. "A few more times using that blasted object and they would start to slice into the muscle."

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand while quietly whispering a spell that caused the cuts on Harry's hand to close up and heal.

"I knew that woman being here was a bad idea," said Madam Pomfrey as she inspected her work. "Why Dumbledore allowed her here to teach, I have no idea."

It was then that Hannah suddenly got an idea.

"Professor Sprout, can I use your floo to make a call?" she asked.

"It's against the rules for students to use the floo without the Headmasters approval," said Professor Sprout. "However, I'm pretty sure I know who you plan to call, so go right ahead and use the one in the other room."

"Thank you," said Hannah as she quickly got out of her seat and rushed into the other room to make her call.

"Mr. Potter, does your head of house know about this?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she indicated to his hand.

"No," he said. "No one knew until Hannah saw my hand and I told her."

"Well, I'm going to have to inform her at once," said the healer. "And the Headmaster as well. That woman cannot be allowed to remain here if she is using illegal artifacts to torture students."

"Torture?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Yes, torture," said Madam Pomfrey. "What else would you call forcing someone to cut into their own flesh and use their blood as ink? If this continued much longer, I dread to think how badly it would have affected you. Tell me, how many times do you think you wrote that line?"

"Which day?" asked Harry.

"You mean this has happened more than just tonight?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Tonight's been the third night," said Harry.

Madam Pomfrey started to breath heavily and had a very scary look on her face when she suddenly conjured a small stone statue that she quickly blasted into dust.

"Sorry about that," said the healer. "It just infuriates me that that woman has been purposefully harming a student."

"She's not the first teacher to try something," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Professor Sprout.

"You don't know?" asked Harry and both women shook their heads no.

"Well, first year Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort," Harry said, and both women shivered upon hearing the name. "Then Lockhart tried to obliviate me and Ron after we found out that he was a fraud. Then of course, there was last year with the fake Moody who had entered me in the tournament."

"So that's how your name ended up in the Goblet," said Professor Sprout.

"Yes," said Harry. "I really wanted nothing to do with it. I would have been more than happy supporting Cedric during the tournament."

At the mention of Cedric's name, Professor Sprout had a pained look on her face. She had been quite sad at the end of the tournament last year when one of her own had died.

"Mr. Potter… Harry," she said. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I have to know… Is what you and the Headmaster saying true? Did You-Know-Who really return that night?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Though, Cedric didn't see it happen. He was killed shortly after we were Portkeyed away. Neither of us had a chance to stop it before it happened. I… I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Professor Sprout. "You risked yourself to bring him back so his parents could give him a proper burial."

Just then, Hannah returned and said, "He said he would be here right away."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"My father," said Hannah. "He works for the Ministry, and is a member of the Wizengamot."

"Great," said Harry. "Probably one of the people that voted to kick me out of Hogwarts during my trial."

"No Harry, he didn't," said Hannah as she sat back down in the chair next to him. "Daddy didn't even know about the trial till it was over. He said the Minister tried to prevent as many people who might side with you or even question his motives from attending."

"Oh," said Harry, feeling slightly embarrassed that he practically accused Hannah father of being just like Fudge.

Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey went to the other side of the main sitting room in Professor Sprout's quarters, leaving Harry and Hannah sitting there in silence, and before long there was a knock at the door.

Professor Sprout answered the door and let Hannah's father in.

"Mr. Abbott," she said.

"Professor," Martin said as he walked in. "So, you must be Harry Potter."

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"And is what my daughter told me true?" he asked. "Did Madam Umbridge make you use a blood quill?"

"Yes sir," answered Harry.

"I ran a quick diagnostic spell before I healed his hand, and can confirm that there was residual traces of the same magic associated with the blood quill," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Well then, I guess there is nothing left to do than to call Amelia in on this," said Martin. "Because I'll be damned if my future son-in-law will be treated like this."

Hannah suddenly went pale hearing what her father just referred Harry as, while Harry himself was confused.

"Excuse me sir," Harry said. "But what did you call me?"

"My future son-in-law," said Martin. "What else am I supposed to call the young man that is betrothed to my daughter?"

"Oh," was all Harry said as he suddenly felt dizzy. The world around him started to spin and the next thing he knew, he had blacked out.

"Was it something I said?" asked Martin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** Another chapter in the bag. And to top it off, the third chapter I have posted in the last 24 hours. Though, don't expect this to continue. I just really felt the drive to get this part written. I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was nearly ten minutes before Harry regained consciousness.

"I had the weirdest dream," he said as he woke up, noticing all the people standing around him. "And you were there. And you. And you."

"Harry," Martin said as he sat down in the chair next to the young wizard. "It wasn't a dream."

"Of course it was," Harry said with an uneasy chuckle. "It had to be, because I remember you saying I was going to marry Hannah. And that's not possible because I really don't know her."

Martin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Harry, I know this is a bit of s shock," said Martin. "But when your parents were alive, my wife and I wrote and signed a marriage contact for you and Hannah."

"My parents?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Martin, who then went on to explain the story the same way he had to his daughter.

"But why?" asked Harry when he was done. "Why did they suddenly change their minds?"

"They were probably afraid that what did happen to them, would happen, and wanted to make sure you were taken care of," said Martin.

At that, Harry scoffed and said, "Looks like someone messed up along the way."

"What do you mean?" asked Martin.

"Nothing," said Harry. He never really liked talking about his life with the Dursley's, and didn't feel like that would change with the Abbott's. Even if he was going to have to marry Hannah.

"Look, this has been a long day for me," Harry said. "Can I go to bed now? I need some time to think things over."

"Unfortunately, no," said Professor McGonagall, who Harry hadn't noticed join them and guessed she had arrived while he was unconscious. "Mr. Abbott has contacted Madam Bones, and she is on her way. No doubt she will want to question you about what Deloris has done."

"Oh," said Harry, as he slumped down in his chair.

The adults moved to the other side of the room to discuss what they wanted and hoped would happen when Amelia arrived, leaving Harry and Hannah alone.

"Harry," she finally said after nearly a minute of silence. "I really am sorry I didn't tell you right away."

"Were you ever going to?" he asked a little coldly. "Or did you plan on just sending me an invite to our wedding?"

Hannah was hurt by the tone of his voice.

"I did want to tell you," she said. "Honestly. I tried to last night, after I found out and talked to my dad about it. But then I sort of chickened out. Then I decided that I would tell you tonight, and was just about to when I noticed your hand."

"You only found out yesterday?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hannah. "In a letter from the Ministry… Even my own parents didn't tell me about it. So you and I are pretty much in the same boat in regards to this whole thing being new."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"If anything, I'm sorry," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Hannah. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because you don't like me and now you're stuck with me," said Harry.

Hannah was shocked when she heard that. She wondered why he would think she didn't like him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Last year, those things you said to me," said Harry, refusing to meet her gaze. "And in second year… I overheard you talking to some people. You said you thought I was the Heir of Slytherin and was attacking everyone."

Hannah felt bad when he said that. She had completely forgotten what she said about him during second year. But now she remembered it as clear as day. It had been the day after the dueling club that Lockhart tried to start, which went horribly. Harry ended up having a duel with Malfoy, who had conjured a snake and sent it after Harry, who suddenly started speaking Parcelmouth. Of course, she was freaked out when it happened, and she let that fear, and some of the comments that Ernie had made sway her into believing that Harry might be a dark wizard and was after everyone. That, of course, changed when she had heard that Hermione Granger had been attacked. The two of them were such good friends, that he would never try and hurt her. Hell, if the rumors were true, he had single handedly beat up a mountain troll with his bare hands to save her during their first year.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she finally said. "I was stupid when I believed you were the one attacking everyone in our second year. And as for last year… I was mad. When Cedric was picked as Hogwarts champion, Hufflepuff finally had the chance to prove we weren't a bunch of cast offs that no one else wanted in their house. We're always last in Quidditch and house points at the end of the year. It was finally our time to prove we were worth something. Then your name came out of the Goblet, and all anyone could talk about was how the great Harry Potter had done it again. But this time, you had stolen our moment, and I kind of hated you for it."

Harry just nodded his head, unsurprised by her words. A lot of people hated him last year. And this year, even more so.

"But then I overheard Cedric talking to his friends just before the first task, saying that not only did you find out that you would all be going up against dragons, but that you told him about it as well so he could have a fair chance," said Hannah. "I realized that once again, I had been wrong about you and I hated myself for it… I hope you can forgive me for it. You really do seem like a nice guy, and since we're stuck in this together, I really want a chance at making it work. I want us to be happy together."

Hannah had tears welling up in her eyes at this point, which was also when Harry happened to finally look at her and instantly regretted how he had acted towards her. It never occurred to him the reasons for her actions. He just assumed she was just like everyone else that didn't know him. Instead, she was just like he was during the summer by jumping to the wrong conclusions without knowing all the details.

"Hannah," he said softly, and when she refused to meet his gaze, he gently placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to his own.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I… I think we've both made mistakes with preconceived notions about each other. And you're right… We both are stuck in this together. And while I know things wont be easy, especially when word gets out about us… If you're willing to give it a chance, then so am I."

Hannah sniffed as a faint smile crossed her face.

Harry then pulled her from her chair and sat her on his lap, holding her close.

The adults on the other side of the room had been silently watching the two of them during the whole ordeal, and were slightly worried when Hannah had started to cry. However, they relaxed when the two of them embraced, and Martin couldn't help but smile, knowing deep down that he and his wife had made the right choice all those years ago.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was nearly four in the morning before Amelia Bones arrived at Hogwarts, and during that time, Harry had told Hannah the true versions of all of his adventures during his previous four years at Hogwarts. She laughed, gasped, and even cried at all the right places. Especially when Harry had told her that he had almost died during his second year when he faced the Basilisk, which was what had petrified all of the students that year.

"So that's what it was," she said. "Justin couldn't tell us after he was unpetrified. All he said was he saw these glowing yellow eyes through that ghost, and the next thing he knew, he was in the hospital wing."

However, their time of learning about each other ended with the arrival of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Mr. Potter," Amelia said. "A pleasure to see you again. And this time, not in a court room."

"Ma'am," Harry said. "If I may, I'd like to say thanks for what you said during the trial. I really do think that you asking me to show that I could cast the patronus charm helped sway some of the people to believe I was telling the truth."

"There is no need to thank me Mr. Potter," said Amelia. "I was just doing my job to ensure that the law is upheld properly, and not used as a toy for personal and petty reasons."

"Still, thank you," said Harry.

"As much as we all would like to sit down and chit chat," said Professor Sprout, "some of us have classes in a few hours."

"Indeed," said Amelia. "I apologize for taking so long, but it was necessary so I could retrieve this."

Amelia pulled out what looked like a small stone from within her robes, which she set on the table and tapped with her wand.

"That's a Pensieve," said Harry.

"Yes, it is," said Amelia. "While I very much dislike Deloris Umbridge, and would like nothing more than to remove her from the Ministry, as the head of the DMLE, I simply cannot take someone's word about her actions. So, Mr. Potter, with your permission, I would like to extract your memory of your detentions with her so that I may view them for myself."

"Um, okay," said Harry. "How do I do that?"

"Just think very clearly about them," she said. "I will do the rest."

Harry nodded his head and then closed his eyes and he thought of the three detentions he had served with Umbridge so far.

Amelia placed her wand against the side of Harry's head and when she pulled it away, she withdrew a long silver strand, which she placed into the stone basin of the Pensieve.

"There we go," she said as she shook her wand, releasing the memory. "Now if you will excuse me, this should not take too long."

Amelia slowly lowered her face into the misty, silvery liquid of Harry's memory and both Harry and Hannah gasped out loud as they watched her be sucked into it.

"So that's what it looks like when someone goes in," said Harry, who had been wondering if he had really fallen into the memory when he looked into Dumbledore's last year.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia stood and watched each of Harry's memories, scowling as she watched Umbridge seem to take a sort of sick and twisted sort of pleasure at watching Harry harm himself with the blood quill. She took note that Umbridge had pulled the blood quill from the same drawer of her desk each time, which would hopefully make it easier to find it when she obtained a search warrant, unless she kept it some place else before Harry's detentions.

When Umbridge had subtlety threatened Harry that there was nothing he could do if he said anything except himself getting into more trouble, she vowed to herself that she would make sure that this sad excuse for a witch was not only removed from Hogwarts and the Ministry, but also served as much time as possible in Azkaban. This woman was a Professor, even if she shouldn't be, and thus was entrusted with the safety of the students, whom she had obviously had no regard for if these memories were anything. It seemed that she was only there to make Harry's life uncomfortable. And who knew what her plans were regarding Dumbledore, or if Fudge had any knowledge of what she was doing.

When she had finally seen enough, Amelia exited the memory and looked around.

"Martin," she said, turning to Mr. Abbott. "Based on what I have seen, there is more than enough evidence to obtain a warrant. As a member of the Wizengamot, would you be willing to authorize and sign it?"

"Of course," he said.

"Good," said Amelia. "If you will meet me in my office in a few hours, I should have it written up for you to go over and sign."

"I'll meet you there," he said.

Amelia then turned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, I apologize for what a member of the Ministry has put you through. I promise that I will do everything that I can to ensure that she meets the justice she deserves for this."

"Thank you," Harry said, feeling grateful that someone was actually doing something to help him for once outside of his friends. Suddenly, Harry had a brilliant idea.

"Madam Bones, if you have a minute before you go, I was wondering if you could view another memory of mine," he said.

"About?" asked Amelia.

"The night of the final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament," said Harry.

Amelia arched her eyebrow, almost causing her monocle to fall out.

"Are you telling me that no one has asked to see this memory after it happened?" she asked the young wizard.

"No ma'am," said Harry. "The Minister was so adamant about refusing to believe me and having the only suspect that Dumbledore had kissed by a dementor, that he never even asked."

"He had someone kissed?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes," said Harry. "Barty Crouch Jr."

"Impossible," said Amelia. "He died in Azkaban years ago."

"It's true," said Professor McGonagall. "I saw the man with my own eyes. He spent the entire year under polyjuice potion, pretending to be Alastor Moody."

If what they were telling her was true, Amelia was going to make sure that someone's head rolled for this.

"Very well," Amelia said after a moment. "I would like to you to show me the memory of the entire night, if you could. From when the final task started, all the way to when the Minister confessed to having someone kissed."

"Okay," said Harry. "But the end might be a little fuzzy because I was starting to fall asleep from the Dreamless Sleep potion Madam Pomfrey gave me."

Amelia turned to look at the healer, who nodded and said, "I did. However, I was also witness to the Minister saying he had the man kissed, so if you need me to, I will also produce the memory of everything that happened in the Hospital Wing after Mr. Potter arrived."

"Please," said Amelia, and while she retrieved Harry's memory, Madam Pomfrey produced her own and added it to the Pensieve.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was almost an hour later when Amelia exited the memories of that night, and during that time, both Harry and Hannah had fallen asleep on the couch, sitting next to each other with Hannah's head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"That incompetent fool," Amelia said after exiting the memory. "Three months. He's been back nearly three months, and Fudge hasn't allowed anything to happen."

"Then it's true?" asked Martin. "He really is back?"

"Yes, he is," said Amelia. "There is no denying it. He may not look human anymore, but I will never forget that voice. And to make matters worse, not only is Fudge close friends with Lucius Malfoy, who was there, but there were also employees of the Ministry there as well. You-Know-Who already has a foothold within our government."

"This is not good," said Professor Sprout. "What are you going to do?"

"One thing at a time," said Amelia. "First, I will deal with the situation regarding Deloris Umbridge. Once word leaks that someone under Cornelius' employ tortured Harry Potter, I can use that to convince him to allow me to investigate Harry's claims about You-Know-Who. I'll have to be delicate about it, and spin it so he believes it will work in his favor, but I know I can get it done. However, there is another problem."

"Now what?" asked Martin.

"Peter Pettigrew was there as well," said Amelia. "He was the one that preformed the ritual that brought You-Know-Who back."

"I thought he was dead?" asked Professor Sprout. "That Sirius Black killed him."

"Obviously not," said Amelia. "Which means that we are possibly hunting an innocent man."

"Possibly?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Amelia. "While he did not kill Pettigrew, there is still the chance, though I highly doubt it, that he did kill those muggles trying to get him."

"He didn't," a sleepy voice said from the couch, and everyone turned to see that both Harry and Hannah were waking up.

"What do you mean?" asked Amelia. "What do you know about what happened that night?"

"That Sirius is innocent," said Harry, who then proceeded to tell her everything that happened on the night he met his godfather at the end of his third year.

Amelia sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose and felt the beginnings of a migraine start.

"Very well Mr. Potter," said Amelia. "If you would please show me the memory of that night."

Harry got up and walked over to Amelia so she could take his memory of that night, including when he had tried to tell Fudge that Sirius was innocent and refused to listen to him, and instead listened to Snape, who as a former Death Eater, had known the truth about Sirius being innocent.

"I will say this Mr. Potter," Amelia said as she exited the memory. "Like around you is never dull."

"Tell me about it," said Harry.

"Well, unless you have any more bomb shells to drop on me, I should be going," said Amelia. "I have quite a lot of work to get started on."

"No, that's about it," said Harry.

"Then I will see you later," said Amelia. "Goodbye everyone."

"I'll go with you," said Martin. "The sun will be up soon anyways, so there's no point in me going home, only to leave for the Ministry shortly after I get there." He then turned to his daughter and gave her a hug before saying good bye and whispered good luck to her in regards to her and Harry.

"As for you two," said Professor McGonagall, "you should returning to your dorms. While it is too late to properly get any sleep, you can still change into some fresh robes, since I believe you are still wearing the same ones from yesterday."

"Great," said Harry. "Little sleep and I have double potions today."

Harry then emphasized his statement by letting out a deep yawn, which then caused Hannah to yawn.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," said Hannah as the two of them left Professor Sprout's quarters.

"Yeah," said Harry.

The two of them stood there awkwardly for a moment before Harry asked, "Do you… I don't know, maybe want to sit with me and have breakfast together? I mean, you know, since we'll probably be the only ones up and all that."

Hannah smiled shyly at Harry and said, "That would be nice."

Hannah then quickly leaned in and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing off so he wouldn't see her blush.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Harry arrived at the Gryffindor common room, he found Hermione asleep on the couch. He chuckled to himself as he thought of her staying up most of the night waiting for him to get back from his detention with Umbridge, which after last nights events, felt like it had happened months ago.

"Hermione," he whispered as he gently shook her.

"Mmmm, five more minutes," she mumbled in her sleep before rolling over and turning her back to Harry.

Harry knew he couldn't let her continue to sleep on the couch, and suddenly got a wicked idea on how to wake her up.

"Hermione, you missed a test that was worth half of your grade," Harry said.

Instantly, Hermione jumped up from the couch as she woke up.

"I missed a test?" she said, panic in her voice. "Oh my god, how did I miss a test? My grades are going to be ruined and now I wont pass my O.W.L.'s, and I'll…"

Hermione trailed off as she saw Harry trying his hardest not to laugh. As the fog of sleep cleared from her mind, she realized what was going on.

"You prat," she said, slapping his arm as hard as she could.

That was all Harry could take, and he exploded with laugher, falling back onto the couch as he held his sides.

"I'm sorry," he said as he finally started to get control of himself. "But you wouldn't wake up."

"Wake up?" asked Hermione. "What time is it?"

"A little after six in the morning," said Harry.

"Six?" asked Hermione. "And you're just getting back? What the hell did Umbridge make you do for detention?"

All traces of humor had left Harry at that moment.

"I…" he started to say, not sure where to begin. "Look, a lot happened last night after detention ended. And I do plan on telling you everything, but first I really need a shower and to change my robes."

Hermione stared at Harry for a moment with a questioning gaze. Lately, she felt like she had to fight him tooth and nail to get him to talk about things. But now, he was volunteering to share with her after getting cleaned up.

"Fine," she finally said. "I should probably get changed as well, and then you can tell me on the way down to the Great Hall."

"Deal," said Harry, as he jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Harry took a quick shower and then put on a fresh pair of boxes and clean robes before slipping on his trainers and running back down stairs. He had to wait nearly ten minutes before Hermione joined him, and the two of them exited through the portrait hole.

"Okay," said Hermione. "Now tell me what happened."

And so Harry explained everything to her, watching her face to gauge her reactions, which went from anger, to confusion, to anger, to thoughtful, to slightly happy and proud, to thoughtful again. She never once interrupted, knowing how rare it was for Harry to be so open about things, usually preferring to bottle everything up inside him. By the time he finished telling her what happened, they were reaching the bottom of the Grand Staircase.

"So… You're really betrothed to Hannah Abbott?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry.

"But you hardly know each other," she pointed out.

"I know," said Harry. "Look… It's still a huge surprise to me as well. But since there really is no possible way for us to get out of it, she and I are really going to try and make it work. I know it won't be easy. Then again, when has anything in my life been easy or even normal. Still… I think this might be one of the best things to happen to me since you and I became friends."

Hermione looked surprised when Harry had said that. In all the years she had known him, he rarely showed his appreciation for her. Not that she thought that he didn't appreciate her at all. It was just the way Harry was. He had trouble expressing his feelings like most people do.

"I mean, look at what has happened in just one night?" Harry continued. "Not only is someone helping me with Umbridge, but someone is actually going to try and do something about Voldemort."

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Hermione. "He's tried."

"Yes, he has," said Harry as they say down at their house table. "But all he's really publicly done is try to convince the Minister that he's back. He never once asked for my memory of that night so he could show it as proof. Madam Bones saw it and not only does she know that Voldemort is back, but also that Pettigrew was still alive and that has now raised the question with her regarding Sirius being innocent. It's not that I don't appreciate Dumbledore for everything he has done for me these past few years. But can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that he has done everything he can since that night?"

Hermione knew that she couldn't because she had once or twice during the summer questioned Dumbledore's methods in regards to Voldemort being back. He had recruited aurors into the Order, yet hadn't used them to make a move against those that he knew were Death Eaters. He didn't even have them put any sort of pressure on them with the hopes that they would slip up and reveal themselves for what they were. Plus, with Professor Snape as a spy, they should have been able to gather all the information they needed on who was working for Voldemort, so there was no excuse that they didn't know who the bad guys were, or where they were hiding. Unless of course, it was under the Fidelius Charm. But there were ways around that. Professor Snape wouldn't be able to say where it was, but he could easily tell them who the secret keeper was so they could find him and get him or her to tell where Voldemort was hiding.

"No," Hermione finally said. "I can't."

Just then, the house elves down in the kitchens started sending up breakfast to the house tables as a few early risers (mostly Ravenclaws) shuffled in for a bite to eat before heading to the library before classes.

As Harry and Hermione were starting to dish up their plates, they were joined by Hannah and Susan.

"So, I heard you met my Auntie last night," said Susan as she sat down.

"Um, yeah," said Harry. Then it dawned on Harry who Susan was related to. "Your Madam Bones' niece?"

"Well, of course I am," said Susan. "How many Bones' do you think are out there in the world." Susan then turned to Hannah and said, "He's a bit slow, isn't he? And you're stuck with him forever."

"Oi," said Harry.

"Ignore her," said Hannah. "She's just grumpy that I finally paid her back for five years of waking me up with a pillow to the face. Hello Hermione."

"Hannah," Hermione said. "I have to say, I was a bit surprised when Harry told me about… You know."

"The marriage thing?" asked Hannah.

Hermione nodded and said, "I didn't think anyone still practiced that custom."

"Most don't," said Hannah. "Usually just the hardcore purebloods who want their children to marry into certain families for political or financial gain. Though, from what I understand, back during the war, a lot of other people did it to try and protect their children in case something happened to them. They didn't want them taken advantage of."

"Well, it seems barbaric to me," said Hermione.

"I would agree," said Hannah. "But sometimes it works out for the best. I think I got lucky that my parents chose Harry. He's been very nice to me about the whole thing."

"I've tried to train him well," Hermione joked.

"You guys are talking about me like I'm not even sitting here," said Harry.

"Harry, shhh," said Susan. "A good husband is to be seen, not heard."

Harry had a grumpy look on his face, which caused the three witches to laugh, though he couldn't keep it for long, and soon he started laughing as well when he realized that Susan was just joking.

The four of them enjoyed breakfast together while more and more students trickled in, some of which gave curious glances at Hannah and Susan sitting at the Gryffindor table, which prompted them all to begin whispering at their guesses as to why.

"A lot of people are staring," Hannah said, suddenly feeling very self conscious about herself.

"Get used to it," said Hermione. "It comes with the territory of just being around Harry."

When Umbridge arrived, the four of them watched her as she walked up to the Head Table and sat down to eat.

"I wonder how long till your aunt shows up?" asked Hannah.

"Knowing her, she'll want to make a public display of it," said Susan. "Though, you still haven't told me why Professor Umbridge is in trouble. I didn't think being a bad teacher was a crime."

"It's not my place to say," said Hannah, who looked at Harry, who gave her an appreciative smile. It made him feel good that she hadn't gone and talked about what had happened to him. Even with her best friend. It let him know that he could trust her with his secrets. Things he hadn't even told Hermione.

Breakfast was coming to an end and it was getting to be time for everyone to head to their first class of the day when suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Amelia Bones walked in with a purpose followed by six aurors including Tonks and Kingsley.

"Ooooo, show time," said Susan with a grin, excited to see her auntie in action.

"Deloris Jane Umbridge," Amelia called out, getting the attention of everyone in the huge dining room.

"Madam Bones," Umbridge said in her sickeningly sweet voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a warrant for your arrest," said Amelia as she approached the Head Table, causing pretty much everyone in the room to gasp in surprise.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't intend for it to be as long as it was, but when I started writing I just couldn't stop. I actually had to force myself to end it where I did. lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Everyone sat in stunned silence as Amelia Bones' words rang through their heads. She was there to arrest the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It would seem that the curse had struck again.

"What foolishness are you talking about?" asked Umbridge, loosing some of the fake sweetness in her voice.

"I have received, and verified, allegations against you for the abuse and torture of a student," said Amelia. "Plus, the possession of a Ministry banned dark artifact."

Umbridge's gaze quickly scanned the Gryffindor table until she found who she was looking for. Harry Potter sat there with a slight grin on his face.

"This is preposterous," said Umbridge. "Whatever you heard is nothing more than the made up lies of a mentally deranged individual, and I will NOT allow you to sully my good name with these phony changes. When the Minister hears about this…"

Just then, another auror ran into the Great Hall and over to Amelia. He whispered into her ear as he handed her a seal plastic bag.

"Phony charges?" asked Amelia. "Then would you care to explain why this blood quill was found in your office?"

Everyone turned to look at Umbridge, making it look like they were watching a tennis match, following the ball back and forth.

"Obviously it was planted there," said Umbridge, speaking as thought the matter was closed.

"And the memories I personally viewed?" asked Amelia. "Those were planted as well? I have heard enough. Gentlemen, if you would please place Madam Umbridge under restraint, we can finish this discussion back at the Ministry."

The group of aurors approached the Head Table, wands in hand in case the witch tried anything.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore finally spoke out from his seat. "If I may say something?"

A flicker of hope sparked inside Umbridge as she hoped that the barmy old wizard was about to come to her defense.

"What is it Headmaster?" asked Amelia.

"It is just that Professor Umbridge has classes today," said Dumbledore. "With her taken away, there will be no one to teach the class. And as the recently passed Ministry law states, they must provide a proper instructor if I cannot find out in time. And dare say, I do not believe I will be able to find someone to teach the class before it starts in the next few minutes."

"That is true," said Amelia.

Umbridge smiled and stood up a little straighter, figuring she had just been let off the hook.

"Auror Shacklebolt," Amelia said, causing the tall, dark skinned wizard to look at her. "Until such a time that a replacement can be found, I am ordering you to take over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in accord with Ministry law."

"Yes ma'am," Kingsley said.

"Is that suitable with you Headmaster?" asked Amelia.

"Very," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling in merriment while all of the color drained from Umbridge's face, causing her pink sweater to stand out even more.

"This is ridiculous," spat Umbridge while Tonks bound her hands behind her back with a pair of Magic Repression handcuffs. "I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. I will have you all fired for this."

"Yeah, yeah," said Tonks as she rolled her eyes and escorted the woman from the Great Hall, listening to her rant as they went.

"YOU!" shouted Umbridge when they came to where Harry was sitting. "This is all your doing. I'll see you sent to Azkaban and kissed for this."

"But Professor, why?" asked Harry with a straight face. "I only did what you have tried to teach me to do. To not tell lies."

Umbridge screamed and tried to lunge at Harry, which only resulted in her being hit by six different stunners from each of the aurors, who then levitated her unconscious body from the Great Hall.

As soon as they had exited the Great Hall, most of the students erupted in cheers. Everyone except for a majority of those in Slytherin, who were all scowling.

"Don't look now," Hermione said, "but it would seem that Draco isn't happy with this recent development."

Harry turned to look at the blond ponce, who was glaring death daggers at him.

"Oh well," Harry said.

Dumbledore then stood up and called for everyone to be quiet.

"As much as this morning has been different from normal," he said. "You all still have classes to attend. So, chop chop. There is much wonder to be learned in magic today. Oh, and Mr. Potter. If I could see you in my office right away, I would be most grateful."

Harry sighed as everyone got up and started to leave.

"I wonder what the Headmaster wants?" asked Hannah.

"To probably tell me off for rocking the boat or something like that," Harry said. "What class do you have now?"

"Ancient runes," said Hannah.

"Well, once I'm done seeing Dumbledore, I have double potions, so I wont see you till lunch," said Harry. "Want to sit together again?"

"Sure," said Hannah as she smiled at Harry, who smiled back.

The two of them walked together until they had to go their separate ways.

Just as Harry was reaching the gargoyle outside the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office, Ron Weasley was just arriving to an empty Great Hall.

"Great," the red head grumbled. "I missed breakfast."

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Harry arrived at the gargoyle, he realized that he didn't know the password.

"Um," he said. "The Headmaster asked to see me."

The gargoyle statue turned to look Harry over and said, "Oh, it's you again. What craziness have you gotten yourself into this time? I hope it's not another Basilisk. The last thing I need is people coming and going in a panic about students being attacked again."

"No, no Basilisks," said Harry. "In fact, for probably the first time since I've been here, things are finally starting to go right."

"Well, isn't that nice for you," said the gargoyle, the sarcasm evident in his voice. "Give me a minute and I'll see if I'm allowed to let you up."

The gargoyle returned to its normal position and stopped moving, leaving Harry standing there. As he waited, he yawned and felt the effects of getting so little sleep the night before.

"Alright, go on up," the gargoyle said, stepping aside to allow Harry access to the stairs.

"Thanks," said Harry, who then rode the moving spiral stairs up to the door leading into Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said from inside just as he was about to knock.

Harry opened the door and walked into Dumbledore's office.

"So that's how you always know," said Harry. "The gargoyle tells you when and who is coming to your office."

"That he does," said Dumbledore as he smiled at Harry. "It is a little known fact, known only by the headmasters of the school and kept a secret by them as well. Rowena Ravenclaw set it up shortly before she passed away and left the school in the hands of the Ministry. She felt it would add a touch of mystery to the power of the heads of the school, making them seem all knowing of what is going on."

"Clever," said Harry. "So, you said you needed to see me?"

"I did," said Dumbledore. "I must say Harry, I was quite surprised by what happened this morning. I take it, you had a hand in it?"

"Yes," said Harry. "That woman is not only one of the worst teachers in this school, worse even than Snape…"

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected him.

"… but you heard what she had done," Harry continued, ignoring the correction.

"Yes, well I quite agree that her actions warranted her removal," said Dumbledore. "However, I am troubled that you did not come to me about it."

Harry stared at Dumbledore with a slightly surprised look.

"And why would I?" asked Harry. "You made it quite clear with your actions this summer that you didn't want to talk to me."

Dumbledore sighed and slumped down in his chair a bit.

"I was afraid you would take it badly," the aged wizard said. "Harry, you must understand, I have kept my distance from you recently to protect you."

"Protect me?" asked Harry. "How does treating me like I have a plague protect me?"

"Harry," he said. "The Minister has spent many resources dragging my name through the mud since the end of the tournament because I have constantly tried to tell him that Voldemort was back. I kept my distance from you in the hopes to avoid you being dragged down with me."

"A lot of good that did," Harry said, feeling his anger start to rise. "Any time the Prophet reports something strange, I get linked to it by saying it's right up a crazy persons alley, which is what they claim me to be thanks to the articles Skeeter wrote last year. Not to mention being put on trial for saving my life as well as my cousins life."

"Too which I came and helped you with," Dumbledore reminded him.

"And what about telling Ron and Hermione not to talk to me all summer?" asked Harry. "How the bloody hell did that help protect me?"

"Because, Ron and Hermione were staying at the headquarters of the Order," said Dumbledore. "If they were to write something they had overheard and the owl with that letter was intercepted by Voldemort or one of his followers, it could have had dire repercussions. I am quite well aware of those Extendable Ears that the Weasley twins invented, so I know they all learned some things I would rather that they hadn't. There is also the chance that someone could have followed the owl and found out where you live."

"Which they can do now anyways," said Harry. "I don't know if you remember, but Percy read out my address at the beginning of the trial. Lucius was there, and I'm sure he heard it and reported it back to his master."

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment and knew that Harry was right. Even with the wards he had placed around Number Four, Privet Drive, if Voldemort knew where Harry was, it would only take him a matter of time to bring the wards down. He would have to keep that in mind when the school year ended and find a new place for Harry to stay.

"You are right, Harry," Dumbledore said. "And that is a matter to discuss at another time. For now, I am curious as to anything else you wish to tell me."

Harry thought about it for a moment and wondered if he should tell Dumbledore that Amelia and Hannah's dad were going to help out in taking care of the situation with Voldemort and the Ministry. However, he was still feeling angry towards the headmaster, and didn't feel like sharing that bit of news with him. Let him be surprised that someone else was actually doing something.

"No," Harry said. "Nothing at all."

"I see," Dumbledore said, feeling a little sad that Harry felt the need to keep what Minerva had informed him about all the events from last night from him. "Then I believe we have nothing more to discuss. However, since I know that you received very little sleep and have potions right now, it could be very dangerous for you to attend class in your current state. So I am giving you permission to skip class this one time and I will inform Professor Snape about the reason for your absence myself."

"Thank you," Harry said, feeling grateful that he wouldn't have to deal with that greasy bastard that day. "Goodbye, sir."

Harry then got up and left the office, leaving Dumbledore with his thoughts.

He had hated having to lie to Harry about his reasons for keeping his distance, but didn't want to worry the boy with the possibility that because Voldemort had used his blood during his resurrection ritual, that there was a chance that they were connected, and that the dark wizard could use that connection to manipulate Harry's mind. No, he felt it was best to keep him in the dark for now until he could research the subject further and to find a way to close the connection permanently.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The surprised looks in the Great Hall were nothing compared to the surprised looks within the atrium of the Ministry of Magic when Amelia and her aurors apparated in and escorted the now conscious Delores Umbridge towards the bank of elevators so they cloud place her within a holding cell in the DMLE until further questioning.

Umbridge was seething as she witnessed everyone staring and whispering about her.

However, she felt her luck was changing when she spotted Cornelius Fudge marching towards them.

"Madam Bones, what is the meaning of this?" Fudge said, puffing up his chest and trying to act more confident than he felt facing the intimidating witch.

"I thought it should be self evident Minister," Amelia said. "Madam Umbridge is currently under arrest."

"Under arrest?" asked surprised Fudge. "What for?"

"For the torture of a student and possession of a Ministry banned dark artifact," said Amelia.

"Lies," spat Umbridge. "Potter made it all up and framed me. Probably with the help of Dumbledore."

Fudge nodded and said, "Of course. It has to be. Madam Bones, I order you to release her at once. Madam Umbridge is an upstanding member of the community. She would never do what she has been accused of."

"Excuse me Minister," Amelia said, "but she has done what she is accused of. I have seen the memories myself and had the authenticity of the memories verified by an Unspeakable well practiced in discovering if a memory has been altered in any way, which they said it was not."

Fudge paled upon hearing that bit of information. The word of an Unspeakable was never questioned when it came to their field of experience because it was well known that they only became experts in their field and an Unspeakable because of how knowledgeable they were. To claim that they didn't know what they were talking about would be equal to claiming that Merlin was nothing more than a squib that used parlor tricks to convince everyone he was a powerful wizard, which just also happened to be the cover story of next month's issue of the Quibbler.

Fudge sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do for Delores without him taking a huge hit to his political carrier.

"Very well then," he said. "Please inform me if there is anything I can do to assist you in this matter."

"WHAT?" shouted Umbridge, which echoed through the atrium. "HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, YOU INCOMPIDENT BASTARD. YOU'D BE NOTHING WITHOUT ME LOOKING OUT FOR YOU. IN FACT, YOU'RE NOTHING WITH ME. I GAVE YOU POTTER ON A SILVER PLATER WHEN I SENT THOSE DEMENTORS AFTER HIM THIS SUMMER SO YOU COULD SILENCE HIM FOR GOOD, AND YOU BOTCHED IT ALL UP WITH YOUR INCOMPETENCE!"

Another set of stunners hit the now raving witch, knocking her unconscious while the flash from a camera went off and a young reporter for the Daily Prophet felt giddy that they just happened to be witness to the story of the year.

"Would you care to explain what she was talking about?" asked Amelia.

"I… I… I had no idea," said a very pale and sick looking Fudge, who felt like he was about to ass out. "You have to believe me. I didn't know. I had nothing to do with it."

"I wish I could believe you," said Amelia. "But with everything that has happened in the past few months, I will be requesting from the Wizengamot to grant me the right to question you under Veritaserum. If you truly have nothing to hide, you will not attempt to stop me."

Amelia and her aurors then walked off with the aurors levitating Umbridge and Amelia with a smile on her face. Thanks to Umbridge, she now had the perfect opening to convince the Minister to investigate Harry's claim about You-Know-Who being back and being able to move against the dark wizard and his followers.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was sitting on a couch in the middle of a living room of a strange house. He tried to figure out how he got there, but had no recollection. As he took in his surroundings, he noticed that the room was decorated for the Christmas holidays, and when he looked out the window he could see a snow covered countryside.

"Daddy, daddy," a little girl with blond hair shouted with glee as she ran into the room and hopped into his lap, wrapping Harry into a tight hug.

"Hey," Harry said with a smile, feeling like he knew who the little girl was, yet couldn't remember her name.

"Happy Christmas daddy," she said. "Look at all the presents Santa brought us."

Harry looked under the tree to see a huge pile of presents, which Harry remembered having just finished placing them there before his daughter woke up.

His daughter?

"Can we open them now?" the little girl asked.

"Not yet pumpkin," Harry said. "Your mum isn't up yet. Besides, we have to wait for auntie Hermione and uncle Neville to get here with Christopher and Sandra. You know we always open presents with them."

"I know," she said, a little sadly. "How about just one present?"

Harry couldn't help but smile and said, "Okay. Just one."

"YAY!" the little girl cheered as she hopped off of his lap and rushed over to the tree to select a present to open.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A loud bang of the door to the boys' fifth year dormitory caused Harry to wake suddenly, sitting up quickly.

"There you are," said Hermione as she and Ron walked in. "Why didn't you show up for potions? Professor Snape was livid."

"Huh?" asked Harry, feeling slightly confused and disoriented from having just woken up.

"You skipped class mate," said Ron. "Not that I blame you. I wouldn't want to deal with Snape either."

"Ronald, do not encourage him," said Hermione. "Harry, you cannot just not go to class. This is our O.W.L. year."

The fog of sleep started to lift and Harry finally understood what Hermione was talking about.

"I didn't skip class," he said. "Dumbledore excused me from class so I could get some sleep since I really didn't get any last night."

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Alright," said Ron. "Now that that is taken care of, can we go down to lunch? I'm starved since I missed breakfast."

As if to prove his point, Ron's stomach growled loud enough for them all to hear.

"You guys go ahead," said Harry. "I'll be right down."

Ron went and left while Hermione stayed behind for a moment.

"Harry, is everything alright?" she asked. "You seem a little out of it."

"Huh?" asked Harry. "Yeah, I'm fine Hermione. Just… Just had an interesting dream is all."

She looked at him questioningly for a moment. "Okay," she said. "If you're sure. Ron and I will be waiting in the common room for you. Try not to take too long. Remember, a certain Hufflepuff will be joining us for lunch."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he thought of Hannah while Hermione got up and left. He quickly jumped out of bed and made sure he was at least somewhat presentable before heading down to meet his friends so they could go to lunch together.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** Another chapter done. I hope you all enjoy reading it. I surely enjoyed writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Senior Undersecretary Attempts Murder of Boy-Who-Lived _

_By: Bernadette Tooflower_

_It had started out as such a normal day at the Ministry of Magic. Witches and wizards coming and going to either their jobs, to visit someone they knew, or to file various forms for one reason or another. Imagine their surprise when Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement arrived with half a dozen aurors and our very own Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Delores Jane Umbridge, bound like a common criminal._

_I have no need to imagine it, as I was there to witness the entire thing._

_As Madam Bones and her aurors escorted Madam Umbridge through the Ministry atrium, they were stopped by the Minister for Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, demanding to know what was going on and for Madam Umbridge to be released. Madam Bones declined his request, stating that Madam Umbridge was under arrest for torturing students at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she had been recently placed as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in accordance of a recent law passed stating that is the school could not find a suitable witch or wizard to teach the class, one would be provided to them from the Ministry._

_If torturing our young is considered suitable, I wonder what the Ministry considers unsuitable?_

_However, the shocks did not end there. When our esteemed Minister backed down from his request to have Madam Umbridge released, it obviously did not sit well with her because she went into a rage induced rant stating that the Minister was not only worthless and incompetent, but that she had sent dementors after none other than Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, in an attempt to discredit the young wizard by forcing him to use magic in public and have him expelled from Hogwarts._

_For those few of you that might have missed the story over the summer, Harry Potter had been tried and found innocent of breaking the Statute of Secrecy when he claimed he and his muggle cousin were attacked by dementors. It was Madam Umbridge, who at said trial stated that it was impossible for that to have happened because the dementors of Azkaban were under Ministry control. Obviously, she was only partially truthful in that claim._

_When asked about the evidence regarding the claims of torture, Madam Bones stated that she had viewed an authentic memory of the event that had not been tampered or altered in any way with any sort of memory modifying charms. However, since it is possible for a person in the memory to in fact be someone else under the guise of polyjuice potion or complex glamour charms, the event was further verified when Madam Umbridge confessed under Veritaserum to using an illegal blood quill, a Ministry banned dark artifact, on Harry Potter after he openly claimed in class that You-Know-Who was back._

_It is of the opinion of this reporter that if Harry Potter was in fact telling the truth about the dementor attack this summer, could he possibly be telling the truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return? I am sure those responsible within the Ministry will want to properly investigate these claims before irreparable damage is done._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cornelius Fudge finished reading the article in the latest edition of the Daily Prophet and cursed quite loudly. It was bad enough that Delores had done the things she had done behind his back, which resulted in the public questioning him as Minister. But now there was the possibility that Potter and Dumbledore had been telling the truth about You-Know-Who being back.

If it turned out to be true, his political carrier was over, especially after he had spent so much time and energy running a smear campaign against the two of them in the papers.

Fudge was not a religious man, however at that moment, he prayed for some kind of help.

Little did he know that that very help was currently walking towards his office.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry banged his head against the table after he finished reading the article in the Daily Prophet. He didn't want what happened during his detentions to become public knowledge, even though he should have known it would eventually come out. There really were no secrets in the wizarding world.

"It's okay Harry," Hannah said as she gently rubbed his back. "I don't think any less of you after what happened. And honestly, who cares what anyone else says."

Harry looked up at her and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're right," he said as he sat up. "Though, the Slytherins will be a pain in the arse now that they know."

Just to prove his point, at that moment, Draco Malfoy walked over and purposefully bumped into him.

"Oh no Potter," he said with a smirk. "I bumped into you. Please don't have me arrested for trying to kill you."

Harry was about to say something when Susan beat him to it and said, "He wont have to. Because if you don't piss off, I'm going to stick my wand up your arse and see what happens when someone it hit with multiple stinging hexes from within. I think it will be quite an interesting experiment, don't you agree Hermione?"

"Possibly," said Hermione. "If we wrote a paper on it, maybe Professor Shacklebolt would give us extra credit for investigating knew methods of defending ones self."

Draco paled even more than he normally looked upon hearing that, and slowly, he and his stooges Crabbe and Goyle backed away, none of them wanting to test and see if the Hufflepuff would follow through with her threat. She was an unknown variable to them in Potter's new group.

"Would you have really done that?" asked Harry.

"No," said Susan with a grin. "But Malfoy doesn't need to know that. Besides, even if I did, auntie would be furious. And trust me, you do not want to get on her bad side."

Just then, Lavender Brown came over and sat down next to Hannah.

"So, is it true?" she asked, sounding a little excited.

Harry sighed and said, "Yes… It's true."

"Oh my god, that is great," Lavender said, bouncing in her seat.

"Lavender," Hermione said, sounding outraged. "How can you think Harry being mistreated by the foul excuse of a witch as something great?"

"What are you babbling about?" asked the confused Gryffindor.

Hermione grabbed the paper and showed it to her.

"Oh dear," Lavender said after she finished reading. "I had no idea… I'm so sorry Harry."

"Wait, if you didn't know," said Susan, "what were you talking about?"

"The rumor that Harry and Hannah are dating now," said Lavender. "I heard from Parvati, who heard from her sister, who heard from Michael Corner, who heard from Ernie McMillan, who overheard a couple of the ghosts talking about how they saw the two of you having a very late night stroll a few nights ago."

"Really?" asked Hermione, whose head was swimming from listening to her housemate list off all those names so quickly in one breath.

"No, not really," said Lavender with a smile. "Though, since the two of you have been sitting with each other at every meal, people are starting to wonder. So, would anyone care to comment?"

Harry gave Hannah a questioning look, wondering if she wanted everyone to know that they were together, and how much of the reason why. In response, all the blond Hufflepuff did was just shrug a little.

"Um, well," Harry said. "Yes… We are kind of seeing each other."

"But it's not that serious yet," added Hannah. "I mean, we only started spending time together a few days ago. We're still just starting to get to know each other."

"Still, this is amazing news," said Lavender. "Wait till Parvati founds out."

Before anyone could say anything, Lavender got up and ran over to her best friend to tell her what she had learned.

"You two are dating?" asked Ron. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry and Hannah looked at each other for a moment before Harry said, "Sorry Ron. It just sort of happened, and then with everything with Susan's aunt arresting Umbridge, I just sort of forgot to mention it."

"But I'm your best mate," said Ron. "You should have told me."

"Please Ron, don't start over reacting," said Hermione.

"I don't over react," said Ron, a hint of anger creeping into his voice. "When have I ever over reacted?"

"Last year comes to mind," Harry said.

"That was different," Ron said defensively.

"No it wasn't," said Harry, starting to get annoyed. "Not only did you over react, you refused to believe me and turned your back on me when I needed my friends the most. If it wasn't for Hermione sticking by me, not only would I have not had anyone, I probably would have gotten myself killed during the first task."

Ron scoffed and said, "And you claim I over react? Nothing would have happened to you. Nothing ever happens to you. You're the great Harry Potter. The bloody Boy-Who-Lived. You could roll around and shite and come out smelling like roses."

"Hey, I'm trying to eat here," said Susan.

"You know Ron, I'm really starting to get tired of your attitude," said Harry as he stood up and looked at the red head. "Last year was bad enough, but I still forgave you. But if you think I'm going to listen to you complain that I didn't tell you that I'm in a relationship with my future wife, you have another thing coming."

It was at that moment that Harry realized what he had just said. As he slowly looked around the Great Hall, he noticed everyone staring at him and whispering to each other.

Meanwhile, Hannah was blushing and feeling a slight sense of happiness inside hearing Harry not only defend her against his friend, but also calling her his future wife.

Further down the Gryffindor table, the youngest Weasley and the only female child in the family felt her heart break hearing that the boy she loved already thought of some other girl as his future wife. The same could be said for quite a few other girls as well as they watched their chance to bag the Boy-Who-Lived as their own.

Even further down the table, a young wizard also felt his heart breaking when he heard that not only was Harry dating the girl he had fancied, but that he also wanted to marry her as well.

Lavender and Parvati were grinning like mad Cheshire cats, knowing that this juicy bit of gossip would keep the infamous Hogwarts rumor mill busy for weeks.

Hermione sighed, knowing Harry like she did, knew that he would regret so opening announcing his personal life for everyone to hear. Even if it was an accident. She definitely had some damage control to deal with.

Susan was trying very hard not to laugh, as she found the awkwardness of the situation hilarious, as did a certain set of red headed twins.

And lastly, Ron stood there with his mouth opening and closing as he tried to speak, making it look like he was impersonating a fish.

"That's just great," Harry muttered as he sank back down into his seat and laid his head down on the table.

Hermione started to gently rub Harry's back, only to feel another hand. Looking over, she saw that the hand belonged to Hannah. They two of them shared a look for a moment before Hermione pulled her hand away and gave the Hufflepuff a brief nod.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voldemort had just finished reading the Daily Prophet was slightly worried by what he had read.

The plans for his glorious return hadn't worked out the way he wanted to when Potter had managed to escape from the graveyard. He was sure that everyone would soon know that he was back. However, fortune smiled upon him in the guise of the imbecile Minister for Magic who refused to believe Potter and Dumbledore. This, of course, was also helped by Lucius using his position close to the Minister to convince the man that Dumbledore was only making his claims as a way to try and take over as Minister himself.

While Fudge effectively buried his head in the sand, it had allowed Voldemort to quietly being his slow infiltration of the Ministry to allow him to take over.

However, now it would seems that thanks to this Delores Umbridge woman, all of his plans might come to light if the Minister gave into the pressure that would surely come from the public in regards to investigating Potter's claims about him being back.

His worry turned to anger as he realized that once again, everything he had strived for would be ruined by none other than Harry Potter. He needed to unleash his anger. His rage.

"WORMTAIL!" he called out, looking forward to listening to the whimpering fool cry out in agony as he turned his wand on him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The door to Fudge's office opened and Martin Abbott walked in.

"Well, you're in it now," said Martin. "Have you seen today's Prophet?"

"Of course I have," snapped Fudge. "Honestly though, now is not the time. I need to try and salvage this situation that Delores put me in. What the devil was she thinking, using a blood quill on Potter like that, not to mention sending those dementors after him. She's made me look like a fool… It's only a matter of time before the public starting crying for my head on a pike."

"You can salvage the situation, you know," said Martin.

"How?" asked Fudge. "I'm linked to what happened to Potter, even if I had nothing to do with it."

"Simple," said Martin as he took a seat across from Fudge. "First, no matter what, do not attempt to get Delores off for what she has done. Even if she threatened to reveal some deep dark secret you might have that she knows about. If you do, people will see you as someone that supports the abuse of children."

"No… No, I don't want that," said Fudge. "What else?"

"Second, grant Amelia full power to investigate the claim about You-Know-Who being back," said Martin.

"No," said Fudge. "I will not. Anyways, it's impossible. He's dead. Has been for years."

"Did he?" asked Martin. "Remember, there was no body recovered from the Potter home in Godric's Hollow. Not even his wand was found. Obviously he somehow survived and escaped to bide his time till his return."

"But the people," whined Fudge. "If You-Know-Who is back, they'll panic. It will be the dark times all over again."

"Not if you act now to prevent it from happening," said Martin is his most reassuring tone of voice. "If you get everyone working on this now, you can go down in history as the Minister that prevented a war and needless deaths. Books will be written about your great deeds. They'll teach about you at Hogwarts for years to come."

Fudge's eyes lit up as Martin stroked his ego.

"Yes…" said Fudge. "Yes, you're right. If I do stop You-Know-Who now, everyone will love me. It would even guarantee my re-election next year… Still… What if Potter and Dumbledore are lying? I'll look like a fool."

"That's why you have Amelia and her team investigate the claims quietly at first," said Martin. "That way, if it's true, you can make the right choices without any backlash against you."

"And if they are lying?" asked the Minister.

Martin knew that Harry was telling the truth, having had a chance to view the memory of the dark lords return himself.

"Then you can have them arrested for inciting a panic and conspiracy to commit treason," said Martin.

Fudge thought about it for a moment before he nodded his head and said, "Yes. Yes, that could work. Either way, I come out on top in the end."

It took quite a bit of Martin's self control not to laugh at how easy it had been to manipulate the Minister to get what needed to be done taken care of. However, it was their best option since it would not only take too long to replace him for all of his screw ups, but the chaos that would ensue during the process of changing Minister's and waiting for them to settle into office before anything would get done. They needed to act now if he was going to make sure that this war ended before it really started and to also make sure that his daughter and Harry had a happy future together without having to worry about some crazed dark wizard with a vendetta against the boy.

"Alright," Fudge said, "I shall contact Amelia and get her started on the investigation right away."

"Good idea Minister," Martin said. He then pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Though, I am afraid I must get going. I have another meeting to get to and I don't wish to be late."

"By all means, don't let me keep you," Fudge said.

The two men stood up and shook hands before Martin left with a smile on his face. He really did love it when a plan came together.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hannah both had Herbology after lunch, so they along with Hermione and Susan walked down together, while Ron walked by himself at the moment, he wanted nothing to do with Hannah Abbott. Before this afternoon, he could have cared less about the Hufflepuff. Now, he greatly disliked her because he felt she was stealing his best friend from him. Ron even suspected that she might even have Harry under some kind of love potion. Why else would Harry be thinking about marriage after being with her for only a couple of days.

"I hope you're not mad at me," Harry said as they walked across the grounds towards the greenhouses.

"Why would I be mad?" asked Hannah.

"Because I let slip about us getting married," said Harry.

"It was a surprise that you said it," Hannah admitted. "But honestly, you know what this school is like. It was only a matter of time before everyone found out. Plus, look at the bright side. As our relationship progresses and we get to know each other better, we wont have to hide how we feel from everyone."

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah… That's true." He then reached over and took her hand in his own, causing Hannah to smile and blush at the contact between them.

"Harry," someone said and when he turned around, he saw Neville standing there.

"Hey Neville," said Harry.

"Hi," Neville said a little nervously. "Could I… Can I talk to you for a moment before class?"

"Sure," said Harry and he and Hannah stood there.

"Alone?" asked Neville.

Harry shared a look with Hannah and she nodded. "I'll save you a spot next to me inside," Hannah said before she walked inside the greenhouse.

"What's up Nev?" asked Harry.

"I… I, um… I was just wondering if what you said was true?" asked Neville. "About you and Hannah."

"The marriage thing?" asked Harry and Neville nodded. "Kind of, yeah. It turns out that shortly before my parents were killed, they signed a marriage contract with Hannah's parents. We only found out about it a few days ago."

"Oh," said Neville as his shoulders slumped a bit.

Harry noticed this and had a suspicion as to why.

"You liked her, didn't you?" asked Harry.

Neville nodded and said, "I did. But that doesn't mean I'm going to try and ruin this for you. I can tell you care about her as well and that you two are really trying to make it work."

"We are," said Harry.

"Good," said Neville. "Just… Just promise me you'll take care of her."

"I will," said Harry.

Neville nodded and started to walk past Harry, but then stopped when they were standing side by side. "You better," said Neville. "Because I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you myself."

Harry stood there in total shock as Neville walked into the greenhouse. He was still in a state of shock as he entered the greenhouse and stood next to Hannah while Professor Sprout began talking once again about it being their O.W.L. year and the importance of it.

"Everything okay?" Hannah asked when she noticed the stunned look on Harry's face.

"Yeah," Harry said, shaking his head and then giving her a brief smile. "Neville just wanted to know if what I said was true."

"Oh," said Hannah, curious as to why Neville had wanted to talk to Harry privately if that was all he had wanted.

After Professor Sprout was done talking about their O.W.L.'s, she proceeded to review everything they had learned during the previous four years, and by the end of the class, Neville and Hermione were neck and neck with the most answered questions. She then assigned them all two feet of parchment on the properties of Gillyweed, which caused Harry to smile.

"Well, this will be one of my easiest assignments ever," said Harry as they all left at the end of class.

"That's right," said Susan. "You used Gillyweed during the second task last year."

"Good," said Hermione. "Then you should have no excuse for not being able to do a good job on it and have to ask me for help at the last minute."

"Nope," said Harry. "In fact, I'm going to get it done tonight so I can spend the weekend with Hannah."

Hannah beamed brightly upon hearing that Harry wanted to spend time with her during the weekend. Unfortunately, the plan was about to be crushed.

"Harry," someone shouted, and they all turned to see Angelina Johnson running towards them.

"Hey Angelina, what's up?" asked Harry.

"Just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is the tryouts for the new Keeper," said Angelina. "I figured with how your week is gone, you would have forgotten, and since you don't have detention with that bitch anymore, you can now come."

"Crap," said Harry. "I just made plans with Hannah to spend the weekend with her."

"Well, you'll just have to break them," said Angelina, who then turned to Hannah and said, "No offence."

"Angelina, I just can't break my promise," said Harry.

"No, it's fine," said Hannah, which earned her a surprised look from Harry.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hannah. "It's what, only half a day at most?"

Angelina nodded her head, confirming the amount of time.

"We'll still have the rest of the weekend together," said Hannah. "Besides, I know how much Quidditch means to you, and your team needs you."

"If you're sure," said Harry.

"I'm sure," she said with a reassuring smile.

Harry nodded and said to Angelina, "I'll be there."

"Good," said Angelina. "Meet us on the pitch after lunch."

She then walked off to prepare for the following day as Harry and the rest of them headed up towards the castle.

As they walked, Harry was really starting to realize just how lucky he was to be with Hannah, knowing that most girls would not have been as understanding as she had just been. It was also then that Harry started to worry that he might not be good enough for her. That she might deserve someone better, and that he might not be worthy enough to be with someone as amazing as she was turning out to be.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** Another chapter done. Next chapter… Well, I don't want to give too much away, but I will say that someone is going to be murdered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Voldemort sat on this throne as he looked down at the masked Death Eater kneeling before him.

"You know your missing?" the dark lord asked.

"Yes," answered the masked Death Eater. "And I pledge with my life that I shall carry it out to the fullest, or die trying."

"Good," said Voldemort. "And should you survive unnoticed, you shall have earned your place within my inner circle."

"Thank you my lord," said the masked Death Eater.

"Now go," said Voldemort.

The masked Death Eater stood up bowed his head, and spun where he stood, disapparating away.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina all sat in the Gryffindor team locker room after the recent tryouts as they tried to decide who would fill in as the teams new Keeper.

"Alright," said Angelina, "let's start with the obvious. Ron Weasley."

"Well, considering that ickle Ronnie-kins is unconscious in the Hospital Wing," said Fred.

"Mostly due to us hitting him with a Bludger," said George.

"We say no," they said together.

"Why did you guys do that anyways?" asked Katie.

"It's a possibility in the game," said George.

"He needs to be ready for it and he wasn't," said Fred.

"I agree," said Angelina. "Oliver got knocked out by a Bludger a few times during his time on the team, so the risk is there. If Ron isn't ready for it in tryouts and practice, it's safe to say he won't be during a game."

"And Slytherin will more than likely take advantage of that and try and take his head off," said Alicia.

"So we're all in agreement that Ron is off the list?" asked Angelina and everyone nodded yes, including Harry. "Okay then, next up. Cormac McLaggen."

"He grabbed my ass," said Katie. "He's lucky I didn't take a beater bat to his skull."

"Right then, no on the pervert," said Angelina, not needing to hear anymore. She didn't want someone on the team that would attempt to fondle any of her fellow Chasers without their approval. Well, unless it was her and Fred alone in a broom cupboard. But that was a different story.

For the next hour, they went through the list of everyone that had tried out for the only open spot on the team.

"Let's face it," said Fred after they had rejected the last person from the list. "No one is going to be as good as Wood was."

"Or as psychotically dedicated," added George.

"Well, we still need someone to play," said Angelina. "So if any of you have suggestions for someone who might work that didn't tryout, let me know. I'd really like it if my last year here and my only year as captain of the team ended with us winning the cup."

As they sat there trying to think of someone, they could hear the sound of laughter from outside, followed by someone saying, "Knock it off."

This got their attention and they all got up and looked outside to see a group of Slytherins using their wands to throw small rocks and clumps up dirt at Colin Creevey, who was blocking them with his hands, batting most of them away in order to prevent them from hitting him in the face,

"OI!" shouted Harry as he pulled out his wand, followed by the rest of the team. When the Slytherins saw them coming, they quickly turned tail and ran away as fast as they could.

"Colin, you alright?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Colin as he brushed the dirt from his robes. "Bloody stupid snakes."

As Alicia used her wand to heal a small scrape that a particularly jagged rock had left on the young boys' cheek, the gears inside Angelina's head were working overtime.

"Hey Colin," Angelina said. "Have you ever thought about playing Quidditch?"

Fifteen minutes later, the three Chasers were taking runs at Colin, who due to his slightly smaller size, moved pretty quickly as he defended the three hoops. This feat was made even more impressive since Colin didn't own a broom and was currently using one of the schools worn out brooms. Occasionally, either Fred or George would send a Bludger towards Colin, who would duck or move out of the way each time.

"Bloody hell," said Fred after Colin had made a quite impressive save while simultaneously dodging a Bludger.

"I thought I had him that time," said George.

After another ten minutes, Angelina told everyone to head to the ground. Once there, the six current players huddled together.

"Well?" asked Angelina.

"Did Wood polyjuice himself to look like Colin?" asked Katie. "Because for someone who says he hasn't been on a broom since his riding class in first year, he's freaking good."

"No shite," said Alicia. "I swore he was going to lose it when that Bludger came for his head while I tried to score a goal. He just blocked and dodged like it was nothing."

"No offense Harry, but I think he beats you in natural talent," said George.

"None taken," said Harry.

"So, we're all in agreement then?" asked Angelina, and they all nodded.

"Congratulations Colin," Angelina said as they broke the huddle and walked over to the young Gryffindor. "Welcome to the team."

With the way Colin was smiling, you would have sworn that Christmas and his birthday had both come early.

"Just one condition," said Harry. "Leave the camera in the castle when you come to practice and the matches."

"Yeah," said Fred. "The last thing Harry wants is for you to snap a picture of his bum and have it end up the cover story of Teen Witch Weekly."

They all had a good laugh about that, even Harry, who just a week ago would have been slightly annoyed about such a comment. After changing out of the training gear and back into their robes, the seven of them headed up to the castle just in time for the start of dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Padfoot, what's this?" asked Remus Lupin as he nudged an old trunk with his foot.

"What's what?" asked Sirius Black as he joined his longtime friend. His eyes when wide when he spotted the trunk. "Well I'll be damned. James and Lily gave that to me just before they went into hiding. They said it was full of stuff to help me out with Harry in case something happened to them and Harry survived. I completely forgot that I snuck it into my mothers house to keep it safe."

"Safe?" asked Remus. "Your mother hated you."

"Yeah, but if you were the enemy, would you look for something your enemy was hiding in your own home?" asked Sirius with a grin.

"It wouldn't even cross my mind," said Remus.

"Exactly," said Sirius. "Which is why I hid it here. I guess during all those years in Azkaban, I forgot about it."

"So, did you ever open it?" asked Remus.

"I did," said Sirius. "There were some stuffed animals inside. Some photos of us when we were all at Hogwarts together. Letters that they wrote to Harry for him to open when he reached a certain age. I think James even left a Pensieve memory of himself teaching Harry how to shave for when he was old enough to need it."

Remus chuckled at that and said, "You should write to Harry and let him know about this. I'm sure he'd like to know that when he comes back for the Christmas holidays, he has something from his parents to look forward to."

"You're right," said Sirius. "I should… I'll get on that right now… Crap, we don't have an owl to send it."

"I'll deliver it," said Remus. "I need to go to Hogwarts anyways. Albus got Severus to agree to brew me the wolfsbane potion again, and I need to go pick it up before the full moon next week."

"Thanks Moony," said Sirius as the two of them left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Delores Umbridge sat in a holding cell in the DMLE, contemplating everything that had happened. She knew she was screwed. Not only did they have a memory of what she had done to Potter, but it was backed up with her own confession under Veritaserum. And to top it all off, in a moment of anger, she publicly admitted that she had been the one to send the dementors after Potter during the summer. She knew that after her trial was over, she would be lucky if all she received was life in Azkaban.

However, the worst thing of all was she had overheard a couple of aurors talking about how Cornelius had granted Bones the authority to investigate Potter's claim about You-Know-Who being back. Why couldn't the world see the truth about Potter? That he was nothing more than a trouble making deviant and a liar. If she had had her way, she would have had hauled the brat in during the summer in suspicion for the murder of that Diggory boy during the tournament. Unfortunately, Fudge had already publicly stated that Diggory had lost his life facing one of the obstacles in the maze and refused to change his decision on it in fear that the public would see him as an incompetent idiot, which is what he really was. The man would do whatever anyone suggested as long as it either made him look good in the public eye, or the bribe was large enough.

Umbridge was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of a door opening and closing, followed by approaching footsteps.

"Dawlish," Umbridge said when she saw the auror approach her holding cell, putting on her fake sweet act. "You've always been faithful to me when I've needed you. Help me escape and I swear to you once this whole thing is cleared up, I'll promote you to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and give you a very generous pay increase."

"I'm sorry Delores, but I can't," said Dawlish.

The sweetness left her as she said, "Don't you dare turn on me as well. I know all your secrets. All the skeletons you have hidden in your closet. It would be a shame if I were to let slip what happened with that fifteen year old muggle girl back in March."

"You can threaten me all you want Delores," Dawlish said. "You wont be saying anything to anyone."

Dawlish pulled his wand out from within his robes.

"What are you doing?" asked Umbridge as she took a step back.

"You shouldn't have attacked Harry Potter," said Dawlish. "The dark lord was not happy to hear that."

"Impossible," spat Umbridge. "You-Know-Who is dead."

"No," said Dawlish. "The dark lord is as close to a god as a wizard can be. Nothing can kill him. He is back and it is only a matter of time before he takes control of everything."

Panic started to grip Umbridge as she said, "Tell him I'll serve him. I will help him destroy all the mudbloods and half-breeds."

"As I said, you've angered him when you attacked Potter," said Dawlish. "Only he may make a move against the boy. Potter's death will be by his hands only. Goodbye Delores. Avada Kedavra."

A jet of green light erupted from Dawlish's wand and hit Umbridge in the chest, knocking her back a few feet as the life was extinguished from her body and she fell to the cold stone floor.

Unbeknownst to Dawlish, just as he fired the killing curse, Tonks was arriving with Umbridge's dinner. The tray of food clattered to the floor as she dropped it and pulled her wand.

"Drop it John," Tonks said as she pointed her wand at him.

Dawlish sighed as he heard Tonks' voice and said, "I really wish you hadn't been here to see that."

He slowly turned towards Tonks, who gave a slight jab with her wand and said, "I mean it. Put it down or I'll put you down. I don't want to, but I swear I will."

"For the dark lord I live," Dawlish said as he raised his wand. "For the dark lord I die."

Tonks fired off a stunner, but was too late. Dawlish put his wand under his own chin and fired a blasting curse, causing his head to explode.

Tonks stood there in shock, breathing heavily and trying to process what she had just seen. It was only due to her training that her reflexes automatically made her move her hand and press the alarm rune carved into the wall.

In a matter of minutes, every auror in the Ministry had arrived and was evaluating the scene.

"What happened?" asked Amelia as soon as she arrived.

"It was Dawlish," Tonks said, finally gotten herself under control. "I came to bring the prisoner her dinner and witnessed him using the killing curse on her. I pulled my wand and ordered him to drop his. He said something about the dark lord before turning his wand on himself and firing a reducto. I tried to stop him by stunning him, but wasn't quick enough."

Amelia closed her eyes and sighed. The last thing she needed was for one of You-Know-Who's followers to have infiltrated her department.

"I'll need your wand," Amelia finally said. "Just to verify the last spells you've used."

"I understand," Tonks said as she pulled out her wand and passed it to her boss, handle side first.

Amelia checked Tonks' wand and found that the last spell she had cast was indeed a stunner, and the ones before that were some simple cleaning and repair charms, as well as a copying spell on her paperwork.

"Very well," said Amelia as she gave Tonks her wand back. "After checking your wand, I have determined that you did not fire the killing curse, not the blasting curse that took the lives of Delores Umbridge or John Dawlish, and did in fact act in accordance of the law." Amelia then placed a gentle hand on the young aurors shoulder. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off," she said in a soothing tone of voice. "It's not easy seeing a fellow auror die. Be it by their wand or someone else's."

"Thank you," said Tonks. "I could use a drink right now to calm my nerves a bit."

As Tonks walked off, her normally bubblegum pink hair changed to a long and stringy dark brown color as the emotions of what had just happened weighed heavily on her, making her wonder if there was something she could have done to prevented this.

"Madam Bones, you need to see this," an auror said from down the hall by where Dawlish's body was.

"What is it?" she asked as she walked over.

"This," the auror said as he kneeled down and pulled up the sleeve of Dawlish's robes, revealing the dark mark branded onto his skin. "I've known John since before the last war ended. When it did, he didn't have this… This is recent."

Amelia nodded her head. "Alright," she said. "Make sure to get photos of it along with the rest of the crime scene. Then take the body down to the Department of Mysteries. Someone down there is waiting to take a look at it… They might be able to learn something from that mark that we can use."

"Yes ma'am," the auror said.

Amelia then walked into the cell and looked down at Umbridge's lifeless body. The sleeves of her pink sweater had been rolled up, showing that she didn't have the dark mark.

"Why did they send someone to kill you?" she quietly asked herself.

The answer to the question was happening on a small island in the middle of the North Sea, as Voldemort personally lead a small group of Death Eaters which resulted in the release of some of his most faithful followers as well as earning him a small army of dementors and the deaths of near a dozen aurors that had been stationed there.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** So, there it is. Umbridge was the one murdered. And it was only meant as a diversion to allow Voldemort to free Bellatrix and the others with very little opposition. However, this might not work out as well as Voldemort hopes. Only time (and future chapters) will tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It had been a little over a week since the murder of Delores Umbridge and the breakout of prisoners at Azkaban when the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge stood before a group of reporters and Ministry employees gathered in the atrium to hear what he had to say, thought whatever it was, they knew it couldn't be good based on the grim look he had on his face.

"Witches and Wizards of Magical Britain," Fudge said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Since the events that lead to the arrest of the former Undersecretary, who gave me misleading advice on the subject, I had ordered an full investigation into the claims of Harry Potter and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore about the return of the dark wizard You-Know-Who. It is with a heavy heart that I regret to inform you that he is indeed back."

Everyone gasped and began talking and asking questions upon hearing that statement.

"Please, everyone, if you shall remain quiet for a moment, I have more to say, then I will be more than happy to answer some of your questions."

Once everyone quieted down, Fudge continued. "As your Minister for Magic, I promise you that now that we know he has returned, we shall be taking steps to prevent a war like what happened the last time he was around. We are currently investigating ways to detect anyone branded with the dark mark. We will also be investigating each and every witch and wizard that had been placed under the imperious curse during the last war to ensure that they have not been imperioused again, and if so, to offer them some form of protection in case they are approached. I have also recently signed a bill to increase the budget of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to ensure that we have enough aurors to not only protect everyone, but to end this threat as quickly as possible. Lastly, under the advisement of some of my colleagues, I shall be taking a page from our muggle neighbors and placing a reward for information leading to the capture of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named of the sum of two hundred thousand galleons."

The roar of so many people talking at once was so loud, it was hard to hear what anyone was saying. They were so busy talking about the huge reward, no one bothered to ask any questions.

Fudge walked over to Martin Abbott and Amelia Bones and said, "I hope you two are right about this reward thing. Because if you're not, I just painted a huge target on my back."

"Trust me," said Amelia. "With a reward that high, we very well may be getting information from You-Know-Who's own people."

"And even if they aren't brave enough to betray him," said Martin, "he'll be wondering if one of them might turn against him for the money. It will cause a bit of chaos amongst his own ranks, allowing us time to put an end to them once and for all."

"Not to mention that he is cruel and vile enough to kill his own people if he suspects them of turning him on them, thinning out his own ranks himself, making the job for my aurors that much easier," added Amelia.

"They better," said Fudge. "Otherwise I can kiss my re-election goodbye."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright everyone, settle down, settle down," Professor Shacklebolt said in his deep voice, getting everyone's attention. "Thank you. Today's class is going to be a little different than normal. With the Ministry's announcement this morning about You-Know-Who being back, I believe it is time to see just how well each and every one of you can defend yourselves. This way, I know where each of your strengths and weaknesses are and we can work on improving them in the event that you are forced into a situation where you need to defend yourselves."

Everyone in the class talked excitedly about this, while Harry sat with a small smile on his face. Not only had it been proven that he had been telling the truth and everyone stopped looking at him like he was a few ingredients short of a potion, but the Ministry was actually taking steps to do something about Voldemort.

And it was all thanks to the blond Hufflepuff sitting next to him.

Harry's relationship with Hannah had been progressing nicely. When they weren't in class, and he wasn't practicing for Quidditch, they spent their free time together either studying and working on assignments, or just talking and getting to know each other better.

The only downside that had come from being with Hannah was that his friendship with Ron had pretty much ended. Especially when Ron woke up in the hospital wing and found out that Harry didn't back him up after his tryouts for Keeper.

Harry was a bit saddened by the loss of his first ever friend, and it was thanks to Hannah that he didn't let it eat him up.

"He made this decision himself," she had told him after Ron had said he never wanted to talk to Harry again. "You didn't do anything to drive him away. He's the one that got upset when he found out about us. And as for Quidditch, you're not the only person on the team that didn't want him. After talking to Hermione and hearing about some of the arguments the two of them have had, I think Ron needs to grow up a little. Because from what I can tell, he still acts like he did back in first year."

After thinking about it for a while, Harry had to agree with her. Ron did still act like he did in first year. Always argued with Hermione whenever she showed her intelligence. Always waited till the last minute to do his work and then asked Hermione to do it for him. Always got upset when things didn't go his way. And always ate like a pig that hadn't eaten in a month.

And yet, with how great everything had been going, Harry couldn't help but expect things to one day go wrong between them. It was thanks to his years living with the Dursley's. He knew that if she found out about how bad his life had been before he found out he was a wizard, she would think differently about him. Possibly even begin to regret that she was going to have to marry him one day because of that contract their parents had made up.

"Okay everything," said Professor Shacklebolt, stirring Harry from his thoughts. "This is how it is going to go. To start, I will select two names at random. You will duel according to the rules I give you. If you break those rules, I will stun you and you will be disqualified. And if you use any spell that is illegal," he glanced at some of the students who he knew had Death Eaters for parents, "I will have no problems stunning you, placing you in a full body bind, and leaving you in a cupboard until an auror can come by and properly arrest you. And no, I am not kidding. I am here to teach you how to defend yourselves. Not to teach you how to become a dark wizard. Now, let's start with… Hermione Granger and… Gregory Goyle."

Hermione got up from her seat and approached the dueling platform that Professor Shacklebolt had conjured, and as Goyle stood up, he had a slightly twisted smile on his face, like he expected the duel to be easy.

"The rules are simple," said Professor Shacklebolt. "The aim is to either stun, bind, or disarm only. No physical contact. And any spells that are designed to inflict injury or death, including the unforgivables will earn you a one way ticket to a Ministry holding cell where you will await trial and more than likely end up in Azkaban. Am I understood?"

Both of them nodded.

"Good," said Professor Shacklebolt. "Bow to each other." They did. "Begin."

Goyle sent a stunner right at Hermione, who quickly threw up a shield to block it before sending a leg tripping jinx, which hit him. Goyle started to lose his balance, but quickly regained it and fired a barrage of stinging hexes.

Hermione stepped out of the way of the stinging hexes and said, "aguamenti" and blasted a jet of water into Goyle's face, which caused him to stagger backwards before he fell on his behind. She followed it up with an Expelliarmus and caught his wand as it sailed out of his hand and towards her.

"That's it," said Professor Shacklebolt as he approached the platform. "Miss Granger is our winner."

Hermione blushed and smiled a bit at having won the duel as most of the class cheered and she returned to her seat.

"Now, can anyone tell me what they noticed during the duel?" asked Professor Shacklebolt.

"She cheated," said Draco.

"How so?" asked the professor.

"She can't blind someone with water," said Draco. "How are they supposed to fight back?"

"How indeed," said Professor Shacklebolt with a smile. "What Miss Granger demonstrated was creative spell use in a duel. While aguamenti is not typically used in a duel, it normally is not expected either. She took advantage of using that spell to gain the upper hand and to end the duel in a completely legal way. Had this been a real fight for her life, using that spell might have either allowed her a chance to bind whoever is attacking her, or give her a chance to escape. Though, if a Death Eater was attacking her, I wouldn't fault her if she hit them with a well placed blasting curse… Now, let's see who's next."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius Malfoy had just arrived at the Ministry after receiving a summons for questioning in regards to his past as a Death Eater. Of course, he was currently a Death Eater as well, and had no choice but to show up. If he didn't, he knew that the aurors would come to his house and arrest him under suspicion of being a Death Eater. He couldn't let that happen, especially since the Dark Lord was currently using his home. It was safer to just show up, answer whatever questions they had with lies that he had had no contact with the dark lord since he had been imperioused, and then report back that everything had been taken care of and that he was no longer under suspicion. The he could get back to trying to convince Cornelius about putting some restrictions on the DMLE.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a young auror asked as he approached Lucius.

"Yes," said Lucius.

"Madam Bones is expecting you," the young auror said. "If you would follow me, Minister Fudge has granted you to be able to bypass the security line in order to take care of this matter faster so you can be on your way."

"Good," said Lucius as he followed the auror. "I have quite a few important things to deal with today, and being here is costing me money."

"Our apologies sir," said the auror. "This shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes."

The auror led Lucius through a side door and then down a long hallway until they stopped at another door.

"Through here please," said the auror as he opened the door.

Lucius stepped into the room and noticed that it was completely empty.

"What is going on here?" Lucius asked just before he was hit in the back with a stunner and then bound. The young auror's features shifted until she was recognizable as Tonks again. After ensuring that he was unconscious and secure, she sent off a patronus message, letting Amelia know that Lucius had arrived.

Amelia walked into the room ten minutes later with a recently reinstated Alastor Moody to find Tonks standing guard over Lucius, who was bound to a chair.

"Very good auror Tonks," Amelia said. "No troubles I take it?"

"None ma'am," Tonks said. "He really did believe he was being given special treatment in order to get him out of here faster."

"Arrogant prick," growled Moody, who then pulled out a small vial of Veritaserum. After he placed three drops on Lucius' tongue, he enervated the Death Eater.

"What is your name?" asked Amelia.

"Lucius Malfoy," he answered in a slightly monotone voice as he seemed to stare off into nothingness.

"What is your age?"

"Forty one."

"Are you married to a purple spotted hippo?" asked Tonks, which earned her a questioning look from both Amelia and Moody. "What? If he was faking it, that would totally cause him to trip up."

"Good point," said Moody. "So, how about it Malfoy. Are you married to a… Purple spotted hippo?"

Tonks smiled and nodded.

"No," said Lucius. "I am married to Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black."

Moody looked at Amelia and said, "I'd say he's well under."

"Good," said Amelia. "Lucius, were you truly under the imperious curse when you previously served that dark wizard known as… V-Voldemort?"

"No," answered Lucius. "I willingly served the dark lord."

"Do you serve him now?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where he currently is?"

"At my home."

"Jackpot," said Tonks, he voice full of glee.

"This is good," Amelia quietly said to Moody. "I want you to assemble every auror that you can and get them prepped for a raid. But make sure to leave enough of them here to defend the Ministry, just in case. While you do that, I'll find out what I can about the defenses around his home, and how many other Death Eaters are there. If we play this right, we may just be able to end the war today."

"Right," growled Moody before he limped his way out of the room, leaving Amelia and Tonks there to get the information they needed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, the duels continued in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and they were now approaching the winning students to begin facing each other.

Professor Shacklebolt waved his wand and a bracket appeared on the blackboard.

"These are the students who will be facing each other now," he said. "So, let's start with the first names on the list. Draco Malfoy against Neville Longbottom."

Draco scoffed as he stood up. "Me against the squib," he said as he walked towards the front. "This will be over quick."

There were a few chuckles from the Slytherins in the class.

"Enough of that," said Professor Shacklebolt. "And Mr. Malfoy, that will be detention tonight with Mr. Filch for your unnecessary comment."

Draco scowled at the dark skins man for a moment before he moved up onto the platform and took his place.

"Same rules as before," Professor Shacklebolt said. "Ready, and… Begin."

"Depulso," Neville shouted as he waved his wand. Draco tossed up a shield, not expecting much, which was unfortunate for him because the spell was quite powerful and pushed Draco with such force, he slammed into the wall ten feet behind him, knocking him unconscious.

Everyone in the room stared at Neville in surprise with their mouths hanging open, and as he noticed their looks, he blushed and said, "I…I…I didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted to make him lose his footing so I could stun him. That's all, I swear it."

"It's fine," Professor Shacklebolt said as he approached Neville and slowly lowered his wand, which was still pointed where Draco had been standing. "There was nothing illegal about what you did. Your spell was just a little overpowered is all. We will just have to work on your control… Mr. Goyle, since you're already out, please go and fetch Madam Pomfrey."

Goyle grunted as he got up and rushed out of the room.

"Well, we might as well keep going for now," he said. "Next up, Potter versus Weasley."

Harry sighed and lowered his head. He really didn't want to face Ron. Not when Ron was angry with him because he knew that his old friend would let his temper get the better of him and more than likely do something foolish.

Hannah patted his arm and tried to reassure him that everything would be okay. He nodded his head, stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"I'm going to kick your arse Potter," Ron whispered to Harry as the approached the platform.

"Please, don't do this Ron," Harry said, hoping to talk some sense into him.

"You two know the rules," Professor Shacklebolt said. "Ready… Begin."

Harry threw up his most powerful shield and focused on defense while Ron continuously blasted Harry with spell after spell, which bounced off his shield and was absorbed by the barrier around the platform.

"Fight back Potter," Ron shouted at Harry. "Or are you think you're too good to face me."

"Knock it off Weasley, or it will be detention," said Professor Shacklebolt.

"Shut up," spat Ron. "This is between me and Potter."

Everyone was surprised at Ron talking back to a professor like that.

"I don't know what your problem is Ron, but this isn't the way," said Harry.

Ron shot off a few more spells and said, "My problem is you. You always get everything. What about me, huh? I've been by your side through everything, but no one pays attention to little ol' Ron Weasley because he's just Harry Potter's sidekick."

"I've never thought of you as my sidekick," said Harry as he ducked under a barrage of spells. "You've been my best friend since the train ride when we started our first year."

"Not anymore," said Ron. "From now on people will remember me. From now on I'll get the respect I deserve. Crucio."

Harry fell to the floor in pain as the torture spell hit him, though it only lasted a few seconds before Professor Shacklebolt stunned and bound Ron with heavy iron chains.

Hannah, who was near hysterics upon seeing her boyfriend hit with the spell, rushed forward and dropped to her knees beside him, cradling his head in her lap.

"Oh Merlin, please be okay," she said as the tears rolled down her cheek.

"Alright everyone," Professor Shacklebolt said, obviously in a bad mood. "I think that does it for today. You can all go ahead and leave… No homework."

As most of the class slowly left, Hermione, Susan, and Neville all joined Hannah to check on Harry. Though, occasionally Neville would glance over at Ron with a look of pure disgust in his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia looked over the aurors gathered for the rain on Malfoy manor.

"I want to make one thing clear before you go," said Amelia. "You are heading into the vipers nest. Voldemort," everyone flinched, "and his followers will be there, including the recent escapees from Azkaban. Do not go in there with any misconceptions. They will try and kill you without blinking an eye. Try to take them alive if you can, but if you have no choice, put them down for good."

Moody stood off to the side and nodded his head in agreement.

"Also, this might seem like a strange request," Amelia continued. "If you see any rats, stun them and bring them back in a cage."

All of the gathered aurors looked at each other as if their boss had gone off the deep end, but knew better than to question her and planned to follow through with her orders.

"You've all been trained to be the best," Amelia continued. Watch each other's backs, be safe, and come home alive… Dismissed."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I just don't believe it," McGonagall said as she sat in shock in Dumbledore's office with the rest of the staff.

"Believe," said Kingsley. "I saw it with my own eyes. Ron Weasley used an unforgivable on Harry."

"But why?" asked Flitwick. "I think they were best friends."

"Things have been strained between them since Harry and Hannah found out that they were betrothed to each other," said Sprout. "We all remember the argument they had in the Great Hall not too long ago. Apparently, it's only gotten worse since."

"Has anyone contacted Arthur and Molly yet?" asked Dumbledore.

"I did as soon as I found out," said McGonagall. "They know he'll be remaining bound and in isolation in an unused classroom until someone from the Ministry can come and collect him. Molly wasn't pleased when I informed her that she couldn't see her son until then."

"Unfortunately, it could be a while before someone does show up for Ron," said Kingsley. "Most of the aurors are on a raid of Malfoy manor in the hopes of capturing Voldemort and ending this war before it they have a chance to make a large scale attack."

Dumbledore nodded, though inside he was quite surprised at how quickly the Ministry was acting against Voldemort. He had honestly expected Cornelius to drag his feet once he found out the truth. Instead, he had everyone working to end it as quickly as possible. And it was all thanks to Harry and Hannah going to someone they could trust about Delores Umbridge. It had made the aged wizard question his decisions of the past in regards to Harry. That maybe he should have been more open and truthful about certain things.

He also began to question the validity of the prophecy. Dumbledore knew that it was a rare occurrence that a prophecy came true, thought he believed that this was one of those rare occurrences after Voldemort had tried to kill Harry and failed. However, just because Voldemort acted on the part of the prophecy that he had been told about didn't mean that he had made it a true prophecy. If that was true, then anyone could kill Voldemort and put an end to his reign of terror.

"What do you think Albus?" McGonagall asked him and he mentally kicked himself for getting lost in his own thoughts and not pay attention. However, he decided to continue along the lines of what he had last heard and hope that he didn't look as barmy as some claimed him to be.

"As much as it saddens me to this, I am afraid that Ronald Bilbus Weasley is hereby expelled from Hogwarts from this moment forth," Dumbledore said.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hannah sat in a chair at the bedside of her betrothed, holding his hand as he slept. While Harry had yet to regain consciousness since Ron had hit him with the curse, Madam Pomfrey assured her that he would be fine and that he just needed rest.

"He wake up yet?" Hermione asked as she and Neville walked over and joined her. They had gone down to dinner, but Hannah refused to leave Harry's side.

Hannah shook her head and said, "No… Gods, how do you do it Hermione? Stand by and watch him get hurt year after year and not lose your mind?"

"It's not something you ever get used to," said Hermione. "But you deal with it and learn and do the best you can to help him and make sure he comes out alive in the end."

"I… I don't know if I can handle it," said Hannah, feeling the tears begin to well up again. "I don't know if I can handle seeing him put in the line of danger over and over again. Wondering if this will be the time that death finally catches up with him. He's told me all about the stuff that has happened to him during the last four years, and at the time I thought it was kind of cool and brave of him. But now…"

"Now the reality of it is sinking in," Hermione finished for her and Hannah nodded.

"Part of me is starting to think that maybe I might be better off remaining single for the rest of my life instead of putting myself through things like this again," Hannah said. She then let go of Harry's hand and stood up. "I… I need some time alone to think about things… If Harry wakes up and I'm not here, tell him… Tell him I'm sorry."

Hannah ran out of the Hospital Wing just as she started to break down and cry again.

"Should we go after her?" asked Neville as he watched the Hospital Wing doors close.

"No," Hermione said with a sigh. "This is something she needs to come to grips with herself. She can either accept that this is how it is to be apart of Harry's life and things work out between them. Or she doesn't and they split up… If that happens, all we can really do then is be there for Harry, because I know he is going to be heartbroken over it."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny was heading back to the Gryffindor common room from the library by herself. She, like the rest of the school, had heard what her idiot brother had done, and at the moment, pretty much everyone was avoiding anyone named Weasley like the plague.

Just as Ginny turned a corner, she bumped into someone, dropping her books on the floor.

"Sorry," she said as she bent down to pick them up.

"I bet you are, Weasley," said Cho Chang with a hint of venom in her voice.

Ginny looked up to see not only Cho, but also two other girls with her.

"I don't know how you can even show your face around this castle after what your brother did," said Cho.

"Look," said Ginny as she stood up and took a few steps back, only to have the three girls move closer towards her. "I had nothing to do with what Ron did. I swear, I have nothing against Harry."

"How could he have done it?" asked Cho. "Not only was he supposedly Harry's best friend, but after everything Harry has been through."

"I honestly don't know," said Ginny as she felt her back hit the wall.

"I bet you do," said one of Cho's friends named Marietta Edgecomb. "I bet all of you Weasley's have been planning this for years. Pretending to be nice and care about Harry. Just waiting for the right moment to strike."

"That's it, isn't it?" asked Cho as she ran the tip of her wand along Ginny's cheek, causing the red headed girl to close her eyes tightly. "The question though is why? Are the Weasley's secretly working for You-Know-Who?"

"No," said Ginny as she started to cry. "My uncles died fighting against him. My family believed Harry when he said he came back at the end of last year and have been working with Dumbledore to try and stop him when the Ministry wouldn't believe Harry about it."

"Yeah right," said the third girl. "Probably just spies working for You-Know-Who. Telling him everything those who had the courage to stand up against him were doing."

"Is that it?" asked Cho. "Did You-Know-Who ask your family to kill Harry, and that's why Ron did what he did? Is he just like that Dawlish guy?"

"No, I swear it," said Ginny. "I've loved Harry ever since I met him on Platform 9 ¾'s."

"How dare you talk about love," spat Cho. "You don't know what love is. I loved Cedric, and he gave his life standing up to You-Know-Who last year. And you know what? His family has never gotten the revenge they deserve for the loss of their only son… But I think I can give it to them by killing one of the dark lord's slags."

Cho took a step back and aimed her wand right at Ginny's face.

"Goodbye Weasley," the Ravenclaw said as Ginny closed her eyes tightly. "You brought this on yourself by joining the wrong side."

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** So, yeah… This chapter got a little darker than I had first envisioned. But I wanted something to happen to show that this story wasn't all rainbows and puppy dog tails. But that doesn't mean the story is going to start being super dark, with the world dissolving into chaos around them. I just wanted the chapter to end on a really nail biting cliffhanger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Alastor Moody surveyed the aftermath of the rain of Malfoy manor. Six aurors had lost their lives out of the nearly fifty he had brought with him. And considering that most of them were new recruits that hadn't even finished auror training yet, that was pretty good.

Even better was the line of over forty black body bags filled with the lifeless corpses of Death Eaters. Not to mention the nearly thirty sitting in a huddle not far away, each of them bound with heavy iron chains and magic repression handcuffs.

The only downside to it all was that Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange had managed to get away.

"What do you think?" asked Tonks.

"Not a bad days work if you ask me," growled Moody.

"And You-Know-Who?" she asked.

"I see one of two things happening," he said. "Either he's left the country and someone else's problem now. Or…"

"Or?"

"Or he's going to make a suicide run at either the Minister or Potter," said Moody. "But I don't think that will happen. He's not stupid enough to try that. His game is finesse and secrecy. He'll more than likely end up somewhere in Russia where he can try and gather new followers wanting a taste of his power."

As Moody spoke, his magical eye rolled around, trying to take in everything from every direction at once. However, when it noticed something in one of the body bags, it stopped and drew his full attention.

"What is it?" asked Tonks as the grizzled auror turned and started walking.

Moody crouched down with his fake leg extended out as he unzipped the bag and smiled.

"Contact Amelia and tell her we found him," said Moody.

"Right," said Tonks, smiling to herself as she ran towards the edge of the anti-apparation wards they had placed before the raid.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thud. Thud, thud.

Slowly, Ginny opened her eyes and saw that Cho and her friends were unconscious on the floor in front of her. She heard the sound of approaching footsteps and quickly turned and pointed her wand at…

"Hannah?" Ginny asked.

"You okay?" Hannah asked her as Ginny lowered her wand.

"I'm fi…" Ginny started to say, and then broke down into tears. Grateful that someone had come and saved her.

"Shhh, it's okay," Hannah said as she pulled Ginny towards her and hugged her. "You're fine now… Come on. Let's get you to see Madam Pomfrey and get you a calming drought. I'm sure you could use one."

Ginny just nodded and the blond Hufflepuff led her away from there.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey is checking over a now conscious Harry.

"What happened?" the healer asked as she noticed Hannah bring a distraught looking Ginny in and rushed over.

"Cho and some of her friends had Ginny cornered and where about to curse her for some reason," said Hannah as Madam Pomfrey sat Ginny on one of the beds.

"It was because of Ron," Ginny said. "They said my family was working for Voldemort and that we were only keeping Harry close so we could kill him when he asked us to."

"That's ridiculous," said Hermione.

"Here," said Madam Pomfrey as she handed Ginny two vials. "Calming drought and a dreamless sleep potion."

"First year all over again, huh," said Ginny before he downed both vials. She then curled up on the bed and was soon asleep.

"I'll go and tell Fred and George what happened," said Neville. "They should know so they don't worry when she doesn't show up."

"Okay," Hermione said and watched Neville as he left.

"I take it that I missed something while unconscious," said Harry.

"Fred, George, and Ginny are getting a bit of flack from most of the school for what Ron did," said Hermione. "The only ones sticking by them are us and most of Gryffindor. Though, there are a few who are keeping their distance."

"They had nothing to do with it," said Harry. "This was all Ron and his temper and jealousy getting the better of him"

"Yeah, well it's gotten him expelled and a one way ticket to Azkaban as soon as the aurors show up," said Hermione.

"They haven't taken him away yet?" asked Harry. "I would have thought he'd be gone by now."

"The aurors are busy," said Susan as she walked into the Hospital Wing.

"Busy?" asked Harry.

"It's all over the Wizarding Wireless," said Susan, who had taken it upon herself to listen to the broadcast as the news came in. "The Ministry found out where You-Know-Who was hiding, and they send the aurors there, en mass."

"Is everyone alright?" asked Harry. "Did they get him?"

"They haven't said much yet," said Susan. "It may be a while before we get all of the details. But only six aurors lost their lives, while we managed to either kill or capture the majority of his followers. No word on him though."

"I doubt they got him then," Harry said glumly. "If they did, they would be announcing it as much as they could."

"Still, this is a huge victory, right," said Hermione. "It's only a matter of time before they do get him. Especially with the bounty on his head."

"I hope so," said Harry.

Harry then looked over at Hannah and said, "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure," said Hermione.

"Okay," said Susan.

The two of them moved over to the far side of the Hospital Wing as Hannah slowly walked over to Harry and sat down.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said. "I'm sorry if I worried you at all."

"It's… It's okay," said Hannah.

"Neville told me what you said," said Harry. "About not being sure if you want to be with me after this. And… And if that's really what you want, then I'll understand."

Hannah looked into Harry's green eyes and could see the uncertainty and pain he was feeling.

"I don't want this to end," she said. "I was just so worried after you got hurt and seeing you lying there, unconscious really got to me… The time we've spent together has been some of the happiest days of my life. So much so, I honestly think I'm starting to fall in love with you. The thought of losing you… It's too much for me to think about. I don't think I would be able to go on."

Hannah was starting to shed her own tears, and Harry took her hand in his and pulled her next to him on the bed and held her close.

"Shhh," he said. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I swear it. You mean too much for me to just give up and die on you. And I know what you mean about feeling like you're falling in love. Because I think I am too."

"Really?" asked Hannah as she looked up at him.

"Really," said Harry. "However, if our relationship if going to go forward, there is something I need to tell you. Something about my past that I haven't told anyone. Something that may change your mind about me."

"Whatever it is, I don't care," said Hannah. "Nothing could make me think any less of you."

Harry looked into her eyes and could tell she meant what she said.

"I know," he said. "But you still deserve to know… Before I came to Hogwarts… I didn't have much of a happy life. My aunt, uncle, and cousin treated me like I was nothing. For most of my life, my bedroom was a small cupboard under the stairs, and they used to lock me in there all the time. They had me cook and clean for them all the time. Not caring one bit about me as they lavished all of their love and affection on my cousin, giving him everything he wanted and then some. My cousin and his friends treated me like their own personal punching bag when they could catch me. I spent most of my life not even knowing the truth about my parents, having been told they died in a car wreck because my dad was drunk… I never had any friends or any happy memories till I came to Hogwarts."

Harry sighed and continued. "The reason I want you to know this is because I don't want to hide anything from you… And also because I'm worried I might end up like them."

Hannah had felt her heart go out to Harry, hearing about his unhappy childhood. And all because of that monster taking his parents away from him.

"Harry, you could never be like them," she said. "I know you, and that's not the type of person you are. You're kind and caring and helpful and put yourself at risk to help others. Have they ever done that?"

"No," said Harry.

"See?" said Hannah. "The only time I've seen you get angry at someone is when they are treating someone just like your relatives treated you."

"Malfoy," Harry said and Hannah nodded.

"Exactly," she said. "Even earlier with Ron, when he wanted to hurt you, you couldn't bring yourself to fight him because even though your friendship was ending, it still meant so much to you that you wouldn't hurt him back."

"He was like a brother to me," said Harry. "In way, even after what happened, he still is."

"That's my point," said Hannah. "So no more worrying that you're going to end up like them. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry said.

The two of them sat there looking at each other for what felt like an eternity before they slowly moved their heads closer together and shared their first kiss.

They quickly pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat and saw Madam Pomfrey standing a few feet away.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that," she said. "This time. But next time, both of you will be serving detention and cleaning bedpans. This is a place of healing, not a broom cupboard."

"Sorry," they both said at the same time while they blushed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia Bones entered Hogwarts along with two aurors that had recently finished their training a few days before.

"Mr. Weasley is in the first classroom on the third floor on the right hand side," Amelia said as they started to walk up the stairs. "I want you two to collect him and take him back to the Ministry through the floo at the Three Broomsticks like planned. Madam Rosmerta is expecting you."

"Yes ma'am," they both said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see the Headmaster about something," Amelia said, and they went their separate ways.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office as he read the report Madam Pomfrey had sent him about the attack on the young Miss Weasley, and sighed. It was the fear and paranoia brought about by Voldemort that had caused it, just like during the last war. No one knowing who they could trust, and so everyone became a possible enemy. However, he didn't want to let the lives of three young witches be ruined due to one bad choice made in the heat of the moment. And since no one had really been hurt, they did deserve a second chance. He would just have to convince Molly and Arthur not to report this to the DMLE and allow him to handle it internally.

The small replica of the gargoyle statue that guarding the entrance to the Headmasters office came to life and announced that Amelia Bones wished to see him.

"Please, send her up," said Dumbledore, and a moment later, she walked into his office.

"Amelia. To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the head of the DMLE?" Dumbledore asked. "Here to handle the situation with young Mr. Weasley yourself?"

"No, two of my aurors are collecting him right now," she said. "I'm here for two reasons. The first is to let you know that it's over. Our raid was a success and we managed to capture everyone but him and Bellatrix."

"If they managed to escape, how can it be over?" asked Dumbledore.

"Because just before I came here, we received a report of a very pale man with no nose and a crazed looking woman who killed a muggle near a dock," said Amelia. "They then stole his boat and set sail. He's left Albus. Tucked tail and run."

"He could return," Dumbledore said.

"Maybe," said Amelia. "But I doubt it. We've already notified the magical governments of the neighboring mainland countries and the ICW about their leaving and they will keep and eye out for them. It's only a matter of time before they're found and brought to an end. So, like I said. It's over."

"Well, then that is pleasant news," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Though, he doubted it was true. Voldemort was a very tricky opponent. There was still a chance that he would remain hidden somewhere they couldn't think of and silently rebuilding his army of followers and return one day.

"The other reason I am here is because I want Sirius Black," she said.

"What makes you think I can help you with that?" asked Dumbledore.

"Cut the crap Albus," said Amelia. "I know you know where he is. That you're helping to hide him."

"And who told you this?" he asked her.

"Harry Potter," she said. "He told me he knows where he is as well, but can't say. Which tells me he's in a place under the Fidelius charm. And I'm pretty sure you're the secret keeper."

"I highly doubt Harry would betray an innocent man," said Dumbledore. "At least, not willingly."

"I know he's innocent Albus," said Amelia. "That's why I need him. During the raid, we found Peter Pettigrew."

"You did?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Amelia. "He's currently sitting in cold storage at the Ministry since he died during the fighting. But the fact that he was alive, plus with Harry's testimonies about seeing him multiple times over the last couple years will be enough for me to clear him of all charges and make him a free man."

"I don't know if I can risk that," said Dumbledore. "There are some in the Ministry that might prevent it."

"The Ministry has changed in the last couple of weeks Albus," said Amelia. "Ever since that situation with Umbridge, it has been a cascading effect that has led to this moment… However, since you seem to want to play some kind of game, allow me to show you my next move… Severus Snape. We are currently holding him in a cell at the Ministry."

"Severus was working as a spy against Voldemort," said Dumbledore.

"For you, maybe," said Amelia. "However, he was not sanctioned as a spy by the Ministry. As far as we're concerned, he is a Death Eater caught along with the other Death Eaters during the raid. He will be tried with the rest of them and if he is lucky, only receive a life sentence. Though, I should warn you that with the dementors gone missing, there is talk about reinstituting the use of the veil to execute some of the Death Eaters. And considering that he is a professor here and being discovered as a Death Eater, the chance of him being sentenced to death is quite high."

Dumbledore sighed, knowing that she held the upper hand.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Bring Sirius to the Ministry tomorrow," said Amelia. "I'll present the evidence that proves his innocence and have him cleared of all charges and a free man within an hour. As for Snape… Well, every war needs a hero, does it not?"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore.

"Snape will be released and publicly honored for his actions by putting his life at risk to help bring You-Know-Who down from within as a spy working for the Ministry," said Amelia. "He'll be given the reward money and I'll personally petition him for an Order of Merlin, third class. In the end, everyone comes out on top a winner… What's your answer?"

"Agreed," said Dumbledore, who after hearing that was feeling slightly better about the situation. It may have been a bit of blackmail, but at least it was fair for each party involved. "I shall personally bring Mr. Black to the Ministry tomorrow morning at eight on the dot."

"I'll be waiting," said Amelia, who then stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I still have a very long night ahead of me."

Dumbledore nodded and Amelia left the office.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The two aurors escorted Ron from the castle grounds and down the long road towards the village of Hogsmeade. They had placed a silencing charm on Ron shortly after collecting him due to the fact that he wouldn't stop screaming and demanding to be set free.

Just as they reached the edge of the only all wizarding village in Britain, an old woman walked out of a nearby house.

"Excuse me, but did something happen at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Just a slight altercation," said one of the aurors. "Nothing to worry about."

"Oh… But that's where you're wrong," she said. She then pulled back her hood to reveal that she was Bellatrix.

The aurors recognized her instantly, and as they went to draw their wands, they were struck by a pair of killing curses from the shadows.

As Ron stood there, looking around in fear, Voldemort stepped out of the darkness.

"Ronald Weasley," he said as he stepped towards the young wizard. "As I understand it, you have turned against Harry Potter and used the torture curse on him."

Voldemort flicked his wand, ending the silencing charm and causing the bonds around him to dissolve.

"Please, don't hurt me," Ron begged. "I'll do anything. Just don't hurt me."

"I have no desire to hurt you," said Voldemort. "No… I wish for you to join me."

"Join you?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Voldemort. "You and I share the same goal… To see the end of Harry Potter. So, what do you say? Join me and I shall give you all that you desire an more."

"I… I don't know," said Ron. While he did hate Harry, joining with Voldemort went against what he believed.

"It's either that, or I kill you slowly and skip rope with your entrails," said Bellatrix.

"Okay, I'll join," squeaked Ron, who was very close to wetting himself.

"Good," said Voldemort as Bellatrix grabbed Ron by the arm and took him away through side-along apparation.

Voldemort looked up at the castle and said, "Enjoy this brief reprieve Harry Potter. For you are living on borrowed time. One day, I will return. And when I do, you shall watch as everyone you love and care for dies around you. You shall know pain and fear unlike anything you could possibly imagine and beg me to kill you just to end your suffering. I will break you Harry Potter. I will crush your spirit and shatter your hope. Then, and only then, will I grant you the release of death."

And with a quick swish of his coat, Voldemort vanished into the darkness, and leaving no traces that he had been there.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the wake of the raid on Malfoy manor, life seemed to settle down and return to normal. It was a shock to the wizarding world when it was announced that Sirius Black was innocent of his crimes and now a free man. Harry didn't like the fact that Snape was being considered the hero of the war when he really didn't do anything except report to Dumbledore what he had seen and heard, which the aged wizard rarely acted on, if at all. But in the end, it was a small price to pay to have his godfather in his life.

When Snape was awarded the Order of Merlin, he quit his job teaching at Hogwarts, which was celebrated by most of the school. The only ones upset about it were the Slytherins since they lost the one man that let them get away with pretty much everything. After he left, he was replaced by a man named Horace Slughorn, who had taught the class before Snape did. And while he was a good teacher, Harry found him a bit annoying since he kept trying to be friends with Harry, inviting him to all sorts of meetings and parties he would throw throughout the year.

The Ministry had begun a new manhunt, this time for the fugitive Ron Weasley, who they believed had somehow overpowered and killed the two aurors on the night of his escape. No one even suspected that Voldemort had been there. As for the rest of the Weasley's, no one else in the school blamed them for what Ron had done when they had seen Harry being friendly with them.

That Christmas, Harry spent the holidays with Sirius in his new home, which he had moved into after being cleared of the crimes he never committed. It was there that Sirius gave Harry the trunk his parents left behind, and in that trunk he found a letter from his mother that explained everything. He had cried as he read about how much his parents loved him and that after they found out about some prophecy, they agreed to have a marriage contract put together between him and Hannah in case something happened to them, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. While they didn't like the fact that they had taken away his choice in finding someone to love, they wanted to make sure he had a place where he could be well looked after since one of the stipulations of the contract was that the Abbott's would have to take Harry in if any of the Marauders were unable to. Harry knew then that he was never supposed to have gone to the Dursley's. That Dumbledore had sent him there, not knowing that he had another option since James and Lily never told anyone about the marriage contract.

Harry, Sirius, Remus and his new girlfriend Tonks, had spent Christmas day with the Abbott family, and it was one of the best Christmas' Harry could ever remember since the first one he had spent at Hogwarts and had received his first ever Christmas parents. Harry had shown Hannah the letter and she ended up crying in his arms for nearly an hour. They could have had so much more time together, growing up with each other and sparing Harry all those years of unhappiness.

By the time the Christmas holidays were over, Hannah was ready to return to Hogwarts and give the Headmaster a piece of her mind. Unfortunately, she never got the chance as he had retired from the position and left the country, leaving Professor McGonagall as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

The rest of the year went by in a flash as Harry and his friends prepared for their O.W.L.'s. By the end of their fifth year, Gryffindor had won both the Quidditch and House cups. Though, for the first time in years, the points for the House Cup was close thanks to Snape not being there to try and tip the scale in Slytherins favor. Hufflepuff even managed to do pretty good, tied for second with Ravenclaw while Slytherin was in last place.

When Harry had had his carrier meeting with Hagrid, the new head of Gryffindor house since McGonagall was now the Headmistress, Harry had a touch choice in front of him. For while, the idea of being an auror appealed to him. However, now after having experienced most of a school year with some peace and quiet, the idea of spending his life fighting against dark witches and wizards didn't appeal to him as much as it used to. Quidditch was a possibility, but with the risk of a carrier ending accident, he knew he needed something else to fall back on. It was thanks to finding his mother's journals, and his recent improvement in the subject that Harry decided he wanted to become a professional potion brewer, and maybe even go for his mastery in the subject. Sirius and Remus both laughed like hyenas when they found out, saying they would have loved to see Snape's face when he found out that Harry would be following in his footsteps. Harry hadn't considered that, but to him it didn't matter. He chose the profession because his mother had loved potion making, and for him, it was a way to be closer to her since he already had something in common with his father and Quidditch. As for Hannah, she had chosen to go into a carrier as a healer.

By the time their fifth year ended, Harry and Hannah's relationship was growing stronger with each passing day. Their feelings for each other had grown and they both knew that not only did they love each other, but that also the situation they had found themselves in so suddenly at the beginning of the year was no longer strange or scary, but something that they looked forward to.

Harry and Hannah visited each other most days during the summer, and occasionally also spent time with Neville, Hermione, and Susan as well. When Harry finally received his O.W.L. results, he was relieved to see that he had passed all of his classes except for Divination, which really wasn't a surprise. He quickly floo called Hannah and found out she had just gotten hers as well, and she invited him over so they could celebrate passing their O.W.L.'s with a nice long snog.

When the book lists arrived at the end of the summer, Harry found out that he had been selected as the Gryffindor team Quidditch captain, which put a bit of pressure on him since he would have to replace two of his Chasers as well as both Beaters since Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George had all finished Hogwarts the previous year and were now all working together in getting the twins joke shop up and running in Diagon Alley.

Harry met up with Hannah and the rest of his friends at Diagon Alley a few days later to purchase all of their books and supplies for the coming year, and also found out that Neville had been picked to replace Ron as Prefect. While he couldn't understand why, Harry had told him it was because ever since he had blasted Draco into a wall, and since Snape left and his grades improved, people respected him more. Even some of the younger year students looked up to him as well.

By the time September 1st rolled around, Harry was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts.

Harry's sixth year was his best year ever since nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The only noticeable change he spotted when he arrived was that most of the students in Slytherin weren't there since their parents had been Death Eaters, and were currently serving either life sentences or had been sentenced to death through something called 'the veil', they had no one to pay their tuitions for the year, and thus, didn't return to continue their education. Not even the funds put aside to help those with financial burdens would be enough to cover that many students.

It was odd for Harry to go through a school year with no one trying to kill him, or not having Draco around trying to insult him and then storming off and saying he was going to tell his father about it when Harry made him look like a fool.

Harry managed to put together a pretty good Quidditch team that year, bringing back Katie Bell and Colin Creevey, who had taken the summer to bulk up a little bit. He had also picked Ginny to fill in one of the Chaser slots, and she was amazing. Not only that, but she was fun to talk to hand hang out with during practices. If not for the fact that he was with Hannah, he could see the possibility of him having feelings for her, and maybe even them being together. It was nice to talk to Ginny without her putting an elbow in the butter dish. It was during one of their talks after practice that she admitted that she still had had feelings for him when he and Hannah got together, and that when she found out, it had broke her heart. He tried to apologize, but Ginny wouldn't let him. She told him she was happy things were going well for him and Hannah and that during the time since she found out, she had moved on. It also didn't hurt that Hannah had pretty much saved her life the previous year. She then confided in Harry that she was starting to have feelings for Colin, and Harry told her that she should just tell him instead of waiting for him to make a move or he might end up with someone else, and then wished her the best of luck.

The biggest surprise in the relationship department that year came one day when Harry had forgotten one of his books that he needed for his study date with Hannah in the library and went back to his dorm room to get it. As he walked into the room, he stopped and stood frozen with his mouth gaping open in surprise because there, on Neville's bed was Neville and Hermione, snogging like it was about to be made illegal soon and they wanted to get in as much as they could before it happened. To say that it was an awkward moment when they noticed Harry would be an understatement. Once the embarrassment of being caught went away, Hermione and Neville told Harry how it started during their Prefect duties. As they patrolled the halls after curfew together, they talked and got to know one another better. Then one night, after catching their sixth couple snogging in a broom cupboard and sending them on their way, Neville had grabbed Hermione and kissed her like he had been wanting to do for a few weeks. Hermione, who had also been feeling a growing attraction to Neville, kissing him back just as passionately, and dragged him into the nearest broom cupboard.

Harry congratulated them, and then looked at Neville and told him that if he ever hurts Hermione, that he would kill him. Neville and Harry stared at each other for a moment and then started laughing while Hermione looked at them like she thought they were both mental.

As the school year went on and came to an end, things were really looking great for Harry and his friends. Gryffindor once again won both the Quidditch and House Cups.

During the summer, Harry attended two different weddings. One was for Bill and Fleur, who had gotten married at the Burrow, and the other was for Remus and Tonks, who just had a smaller and quieter wedding. Having gone to two different weddings made Harry think of his eventual wedding with Hannah. He asked Sirius to help him find her the perfect engagement ring. Sirius smiled, having been waiting for this day for almost a year, and took Harry to the Leaky Cauldron where they met up with Hannah's mother. Harry had figured she was just there to help him as well, but she surprised him by handing him a small box that contained a modest, but beautiful diamond ring that had been in the family for generations. Harry thanked her and gave her a hug.

It was on Harry's seventeenth birthday that he popped the question. He asked Hannah to go for a walk in the meadow just outside Sirius' house, and they sat down in their favorite spot. Harry was nervous as they sat there. He knew they were going to get married, but it still didn't change the fact that asking the question was freaking him out inside.

Finally, he managed to ask her, and her response was to tackle him and snog his brains out for the next few hours while she enjoyed the feeling of her family ring on her finger.

Before they all knew it, it was time to head back to Hogwarts for their final year with Hermione as the Head Girl, and Harry having been selected to be the Head Boy. The choices came to no ones surprise since they were both well known and respected by most of the school.

And while they expected yet another quiet year like the one before, little did they know that a dark shadow from the past was looming on the horizon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** So, yeah. I'm skipping forward to seventh year. With nothing major happening, I didn't see the point in going into detail about the rest of fifth year and all of sixth. Instead, just covering the highlights.

Thank you all for the reviews so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Hurry up, or I swear I'm leaving without you," Harry shouted up the stairs at his godfather.

"Relax Harry," Sirius said a moment later as he sauntered down the stairs with a grin on his face. "We have plenty of time. It's not even ten yet."

"I know, but Hermione and I agreed to meet up early to go over everything we need to in regards to our Head Boy and Girl duties," said Harry.

"I still can't believe it," said Sirius. "Head Boy… Just like James… Where did I go wrong with you?"

"Ha, ha," Harry said sarcastically while Sirius barked with laughter.

Harry had worked hard during his last two years of school, going from just a mediocre student, to third in his year. Hermione was first and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin was second. It would seem that without constant threats on his life, poor teachers with grudges against his father and taken out on him, and ferrets walking around like the world owed them just for being alive, he did better in school.

"Okay Harry, in all seriousness now," Sirius said, trying not to smile and make the obvious joke. "With you being Head Boy this year, you will have your own room. And since you will have the privacy that isn't a broom cupboard, and now that you two are officially engaged, you two might be tempted to take your relationship further."

"Oh, please no," said Harry as he blushed. "We don't need to have this talk. Hannah and I both talked about it and we're waiting till we get married."

"I understand that," said Sirius as he sat down on the stairs and patted the spot next to him, where Harry sat. "But things happen that you don't plan on. Your hormones get going when you start snogging and the next thing you know, she's ripping your robes off and calling you 'daddy' while you spank her."

Harry looked at his godfather and arched his eyebrow. "Have some experience with that?" asked Harry.

"Well, there was a Ravenclaw," said Sirius. "That smart ones tend to be a little kinky."

Harry couldn't help it as his imagination took off on its own and he pictured Hermione in a skintight black leather suit and a whip while Neville was tied to a bed with a gag in his mouth. All the color drained from his face and he felt himself feel a little ill.

"Anyways, the point I'm trying to make is that things happen," said Sirius. "So here."

Sirius pulled out a vial full of a puke green looking liquid.

"What is it?" asked Harry as he took it and held it up to look at it more closely.

"Contraceptive potion for wizards," said Sirius. "It basically makes it so your little swimmers can't fertilize a witches egg. That should last till you come home for the Christmas holidays, so if something does happen between you two, you can go at it like bunnies and not have to worry about her getting pregnant."

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sirius?" Harry finally said.

"Yeah pup?" asked Sirius.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Don't mention it,' said Sirius. "While I look forward to seeing your offspring one day, I don't fancy the idea of being a grand-godfather anytime soon."

"No, not just for this," said Harry, indicating the vial in his hand. "For, you know, everything over the last couple of years. I'd hate to think how my life would have turned out if you hadn't been around."

"Probably boring," said Sirius. "I just wish I could have been a part of your life sooner."

"You're here now," said Harry. "That's all that matters."

They sat in silence for a few seconds and then Sirius let out a deep breath and said, "Alright, enough of this emotional mushy crap. Let's get you to train station."

Harry smiled as he stood up and grabbed his trunk. He then looked at the vial in his hand and shrugged before uncorking it and gulping it down, thinking that it was better to be safe than sorry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Molly Weasley picked up a basket and headed out to the apple orchard after she had said goodbye to Ginny when she had left with Arthur, who was taking her to King's Cross.

Molly had become less tightly wound over the past two years, feeling that it might have been her overbearing nature that had driven Ron to lash out like he had done. It still saddened her to think that her youngest son was out there somewhere, hiding and on the run while all alone. He was probably all skin and bones without her to feed him.

Things could have been much worse for her family after what Ron had done. Ginny had almost been attacked and might have even been killed if not for Hannah Abbott saving her. If not for Harry publicly showing that he was still friends with the rest of the Weasley family, they might have been forced to leave the country just to escape the persecution that they would have received.

As for Hannah Abbott, Molly had at first disliked the young witch for being with Harry. At the time, it didn't matter to her that their parents had written a marriage contract for them when they were only babies. Ever since the incident in the Chamber of Secrets, Molly had hoped that Harry and her daughter would end up together. She had even started filling a notebook with ideas for their wedding. However, her feelings towards Hannah changed when she had saved Ginny. It's hard to hold ill feelings towards someone that saves a member of your family.

As Molly reached one of the trees with the most apples on it, she began picking them and inspecting them while her mouth watered thinking about all of the apple pies she could make with them. She would more than likely end up sending some of the pies to Ginny, Harry, Hannah, Hermione, and Neville. Just because they were at Hogwarts didn't mean that she couldn't ensure that they received something homemade with love.

Just as her basket was starting to become half filled with the apples, Molly started to smell smoke. Turning and looking around, she could see a huge cloud of black smoke coming from the direction of the Burrow.

"Oh no," she said as she started running towards her house, and when it came into view, she found it engulfed in flames. She tried to put the fire out, but it still continued to rage and grow fiercer by the second as it destroyed all of their belongings.

She needed to inform Arthur, and hopped that he was at the Ministry already as she apparated away, not noticing the tall figure in black robes standing by the garage with a twisted smile adorning his face.

Before the figure left, he flicked his wand, causing a jet of fire to erupt from the house and burn the grass near by.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Sirius arrived at Platform 9 ¾'s, and after saying their goodbyes, Harry boarded the train and made his way to the compartment reserved for the Head Boy and Girl.

"Holy crap," Harry said when he slid the door open and saw the inside.

The compartment was easily twice the size of a normal compartment. The seats were much comfier looking and there was a small buffet bar with bottles of water, pumpkin juice, and butterbeer, along with various sweets that they would normally have to buy from the old witch that pushed the trolley around.

After Harry stored his trunk in the overhead rack, he sat down on one of the seats and sighed. It must have been charmed with every sort of cushioning charm possible because it felt as though he was currently sitting on a cloud.

Harry was glad that Hermione had arrived a few minutes later, because any longer and he might have fallen asleep and cursed anyone that tried to wake him up before they got to Hogwarts.

After a quick hug hello, they sat down and Harry noticed the slight sigh of content that escaped from Hermione as she sat before she pulled out the list she had made of all the things they would need to talk to the other Prefects about during their meeting once the train left the station.

"Obviously, we'll need to give out the new passwords," said Hermione. "Which should be… Ah-ha." She found a sheet of parchment sitting on the table with a list of the passwords for each house. "Of course, as Head Boy and Girl, we'll have to set our own passwords to our private rooms. Thankfully, the process on how to do so is also written on here."

"Well, mine's going to be banana," said Harry.

"Banana? Really?" asked Hermione.

"Yep," said Harry with a grin. "It's easy to remember, and honestly, would you ever think to guess that would be my password if you didn't already know?"

"No, I guess not," said Hermione. "It just seems so… Odd. I would have thought you would have picked something that reminds you of Hannah."

Harry just sat there and smiled at her.

Realization suddenly hit Hermione and she said, "Tell me that you do not call her Hannah Banana?"

"Only when we're alone," said Harry. "She'd kill me if I called her that around other people."

"And with good reason," said Hermione.

"So what about you?" asked Harry. "What's your password going to be?"

A blush crept up Hermione's cheeks and she said, "Actually, I'm going to set the portrait guarding my room to announce visitors."

"Oh," said Harry, feeling slightly hurt.

"It's not that I don't trust you Harry," Hermione said, trying to reassure him, as she knew he was probably feeling like he had done something wrong. "It's just… Well, you see… Neville is kind of going to be staying in my room instead of the boy's dorm."

"Oh," said Harry, feeling a little better. Then he realized why she was not giving out the password. "Wait, you mean… You and Neville…"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said, blushing again. "Neville and I have… Been intimate together."

"Wow," said Harry, surprised by this news.

"I swear Harry, if you start making jokes about this, I'll hex your bits off," said Hermione.

Harry held his hands up to ward her off and said, "No, no. I wouldn't dream of it… But still… Wow… When?"

Hermione sighed and said, "It was the night of his birthday. Neville and I really do care for each other and love each other, so I decided that I would give him the most precious gift a girl can give someone."

"Wow," Harry said again.

"Is that all you can say?" asked Hermione, a slight edge to her tone.

"I'm sorry, this is just a huge surprise," said Harry. "I would have thought you would be waiting till you got married, or at least engaged. I mean… Hannah and I are waiting till we get married next summer."

"I used to think the same thing as well," said Hermione. "But things change. And like I said, Neville and I care about each other a lot. In fact, if he were to walk in here right now with a ring and ask me to marry him, I would say yes in a heartbeat."

"I had no idea things were that serious between you two," said Harry.

"They are," admitted Hermione. "Before last year, I never really thought of Neville as someone I would end up with. Part of me thought that I might end up with Ron of all people."

Harry arched an eyebrow at that.

"I know, sounds crazy, right?" said Hermione. "I mean, he and I had nothing in common. We argued all the time. Not to mention I was almost killed by that troll in first year because I was hiding in the loo after those hurtful things he said about me… Still, I thought that maybe he just had trouble showing his feelings or something. And that when he grew up and matured a bit more, things would work out… Obviously, I was wrong and Ron showed his true colors that day."

"A part of me still feels bad that it happened," said Harry. "That it was partially my fault. I mean, I know that it wasn't. But that still doesn't keep me from wondering that maybe if I was a better friend to him, or talked to him more, or even played just one more game of chess with him one day that it would have prevented what had happened."

"I've wondered the same thing from time to time," admitted Hermione. "Maybe if I didn't nag at him so much, he might have come and talked to me instead of bottling up his anger until he exploded… But then I remember that what has happened has happened and cannot be undone. We can't change the past. Only learn from it and hope not to repeat it."

"I know," said Harry. However, he still carried a small feeling of guilt over what happened between him and Ron. And nothing anyone said or tried to convince him would ever change that. It was something that would remain with him for the rest of his life.

It wasn't long after that before students started to arrive with their families. It was a surprise to them when Ginny arrived with a little over half an hour to spare since for as long as he had known the Weasley's, they always seemed to arrive just minutes before the train left.

"Holy shite," said Ginny as she walked into the compartment. "So this is what you get when you become Head Boy or Girl?"

"Wicked, isn't it?" asked Harry and Ginny nodded.

"If this is the reward for being a good student, I am so going to work my ass off this year so I can be Head Girl next year," said Ginny.

"Just wait till you see the private quarters," said Hermione. "Headmistress McGonagall told me that they're as big as the common room."

"All that space just for one person?" asked Ginny.

"It's a reward for years of hard work," said Hermione. "Plus, they do understand we'll want friends to come over to hang out or study together."

"Spend the night," Harry mumbled quietly.

Unfortunately, not quiet enough since Hermione had heard him and punched him on the shoulder.

"OW!" Harry cried as he rubbed the spot she had punched. "When did you get so violent?"

"I warned you," said Hermione. "Remember? Next time, I'll hex you with my wand."

"Wait, what did he say?" asked a confused and curious Ginny.

"Nothing," said Hermione. "Harry was just being immature is all. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry noticed that Hermione's hand was very close to where she kept her wand inside her robes and quickly nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's right," he said. "Just a stupid joke. It really wasn't even funny."

"Oh," said Ginny, a little disappointed. She knew whatever Harry had said must have been interesting to cause Hermione to punch him. She wasn't the violent type. In fact, from what she knew, the only time she had ever hit anyone was Draco during their third year.

Soon, Neville showed up and after sharing a quick kiss with Hermione, the two of them sat particularly close together as they talked.

Ginny left when Colin showed up so they could sit and talk with their friends during the train ride.

Looking out the window of the train, Harry noticed Susan arrive with an auror escort. This didn't surprise Harry or anyone else really since during that summer, Amelia had been elected as the new Minister for Magic. And since Susan was the niece of the Minister, Amelia had set up aurors to escort her around just in case some shady character got it in their head that they could try and kidnap her in exchange for galleons or to force Amelia to release someone from Azkaban.

"Hey guys," Susan said as she entered the compartment. "Wow… They don't spare any expense for the Head Boy and Girl, do they?… Oooo, butterbeer."

Susan helped herself to a bottle before she sat down.

"Hey Susan, have you seen Hannah?" asked Harry, wondering where his soon to be wife was.

"Sorry, no," said Susan. "I didn't see her on the way in. Then again, I really didn't get much of a chance. I know the aurors are there to protect me and everything, but they can be a serious pain. When auntie and I were shopping for my books for this year, Ernie came over to say hi and they tackled him to the ground and almost broke his arm. I swear, I can't wait till I get to the castle and be able to walk around without being followed by them."

It was now getting close to eleven, and time for the train to leave. Harry was really starting to worry because he knew Hannah was never this late before.

Then, with only two minutes to spare, Hannah and her parents came running through the portal. She hugged and kissed them goodbye before running and getting on to the train just as the whistle blew.

"Sorry I'm late," Hannah said, slightly out of breath as she walked into the compartment and plopped down onto the seat next to Harry, and then gave him a quick kiss hello. "I woke up this morning and discovered that our dog had ripped up my book for Herbology. So, we had to go all the way down to Diagon Alley to get a new one, which took forever. And the line to use the apparation point was longer than I've ever seen it before, so we had to take the Knight Bus."

"I hate the Knight Bus," said Harry, remembering the time he had taken it during the summer between his second and third year when he had run away from the Dursley's after blowing up his aunt Marge.

"I read about the Knight Bus," said Hermione. "It sounds exciting."

"It's not," said Harry. "Imagine a roller coaster without anything to hold you down. Even the seats move and bounce around. Not to mention the sudden stops. I lost count of the times I was thrown face first into a window."

"Come on," said Hermione. "It can't be that bad."

"No, it's pretty much that bad," said Hannah. "Since they don't have to follow the rules of the road, they drive like psychopaths. We almost hit a group of kids on the way here."

"That's horrible," said Hermione. "But we'll have to talk about this later. We have our meeting now."

Harry, Hannah, Hermione, and Neville all stood up and told Susan that they would see her soon since she was staying behind because she was the only one in their group that wasn't a Prefect or Head Boy or Girl.

The meeting when as well as expected. Hermione had the new fifth year Prefects introduce themselves to everyone else, followed by her telling them where the Head Girl and Boy's rooms where, in case they needed them for anything. She then handed out slips of parchment with the password for their houses that year, and then assigned them times to patrol the train.

Harry just sat back and let Hermione run the show, knowing she was in her element and loving every minute of it. And when he looked over at Hannah, the smile she gave him told him she was thinking the same thing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia Bones arrived at the Burrow and saw the aurors processing the scene. It made her proud to see that they were still working just as hard as when she had been in charge of them before she became Minister. However, it saddened her when she saw the remains of what was left of the Burrow.

Looking around, she found the person she was looking for.

"Tonks," Amelia said as she approached the slightly pregnant metamorphmagus, who she had selected as her replacement to run the DLME.

"Minister," Tonks said.

"Do we know what happened?" asked Amelia.

"Fiendfyre," said Tonks. "And expertly cast as well. It was pretty much contained to the house. Thankfully, no one was inside when it happened."

"So no one was hurt?" asked Amelia.

"Nope," said Tonks. "Arthur had taken Ginny to King's Cross and Molly was out picking apples."

"Is it possible they made any enemies recently?" asked Amelia. "I know some of Arthur's new laws that he has petitioned for protecting muggles isn't liked by everyone."

"I thought of that," said Tonks. "But based on something I saw, I doubt it."

"What do you mean?" asked Amelia.

"Here," said Tonks, as she picked up two brooms and handed one to the Minister. "You get see it better from above."

The two of them mounted their brooms and flew up, circling the area a few times before hovering in place.

"That's what I'm talking about," said Tonks, pointing at the ground below.

Amelia couldn't help but gasp when she saw the scorched ground. There, as clear as day, was the dark mark.

"He's back," Amelia breathed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** I hope you all didn't think that the bad guys were gone for good.

Some people have been asking about what Dumbledore is up to. You'll find out in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAMIER: I just realized that I haven't done one of these since the first chapter, so I guess I should do another one just to remind everyone that I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, nor am I making any money from this… Unless J.K. Rowling wants to give me some from the vast millions she has made. I wouldn't say no if she did.**

**Chapter Eleven**

The air hung heavy with the sent of incense and peculiar spices inside a wizarding tent hidden on the banks of the Voyampolka River in Russia. Sitting amid a pile of cushions was an old, blind witch, who was running her bony fingers above some chicken bones scattered on the table before her.

The flap of the tent parted, and a man covered by a brown cloak walked in.

"Enter, Albus Dumbledore," she said.

The man pulled back the hood to reveal his face.

"Amazing, you could know who I am without sight," said Dumbledore.

"Not really," said the woman. "You love of lemon drops is known by all, and you small quite strongly of them."

Dumbledore chuckled as he approached the witch and sat down across from her.

"Lady Cassandra," Dumbledore. "I have need of your help."

"I know," she said. "You have spent over a year in search of someone… A powerful enemy… Very powerful… Very dark… He is not of this world… His soul tainted by magic most foul… I can tell you where to find him, but I should warn you. You will not like what you find."

"I must know," said Dumbledore. "He needs to be stopped before he can return."

Lady Cassandra seemed to stare at a particular spot in the far corner of the tent. She pulled out a map, a quill, and a bottle of ink. She dipped the quill into the ink and held it above the map. When she let the quill go, it hovered in the air for a few seconds before floating down and making a mark on the map.

"India?" asked Dumbledore as he leaned forward and looked where the mark was.

"I guess so," she said. "Not sure if you noticed, but I'm blind. So I can't see where the mark was made."

"Sorry," Dumbledore apologized. "I am not familiar with that area of India."

"It's full of very dense jungles," Lady Cassandra said. "Hidden within, you'll find a temple. That is where your dark wizard lays."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said as he took the map and rolled it up before slipping it inside of his robes. He then pulled out a small sack full of galleons and set it on the table. She picked up the sack and sniffed it.

"Thank you," she said as Dumbledore left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was just finishing getting ready for his first day of classes, pulling his robes on where there was a knock at the portrait. When he walked in and pushed it open, he was practically tackled by a crying ball of red hair.

"Ginny?"

"Our home is gone," she cried, a letter balled up in her hand as she continued to hold onto Harry and cry.

"What happened?" he asked as he led her over to the couch and sat down. Still crying, she handed Harry the letter. It was from Bill, and told her that the Burrow had been burned down in some kind of attack shortly after she and her dad had left. Her mum was okay, and her parents were staying with him and Fleur till they could rebuild their home.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said, giving her a hug just as Hannah walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked when she saw Harry holding a crying Ginny.

"The Burrow burned down," said Harry. "It might have been an attack."

"What?" asked a surprised Hannah. "Who would want to attack the Weasley's?"

"I don't know," said Harry as he shifted Ginny off of him and onto the couch before he stood up. "Can you stay with her for a minute. I need to go and see McGonagall. Maybe she might know something."

"You're not going to go running off and do something stupid, are you?" asked Hannah.

"Of course not," said Harry, taking her hand in hers. "My days of doing something stupid are long gone."

He gave her a quick kiss and then grabbed the Marauder's Map before leaving his room while Hannah sat down next to Ginny, who quickly latched onto her and continued to cry.

Harry checked the map and found that McGonagall was already in the Great Hall, and headed down there.

"Headmistress, can I talk to you?" asked Harry as he ran up to her.

"Of course Mr. Potter," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Did you hear what happened at the Weasley home?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down so no one overheard him.

"No, what happened?" she asked.

"Burned down," said Harry. "Ginny just came to see me after she got a letter from Bill."

"Oh dear," said McGonagall. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Everyone is fine," said Harry. "It happened yesterday just after Ginny and Mr. Weasley left, and Mrs. Weasley wasn't inside when it happened. But Bill said they think it was an attack. Have you heard anything about any other attacks?"

"No, but even if I did, it wouldn't be right to share such information with you," said McGonagall, giving him a stern look. "Don't think I have forgotten your tendencies to run off and face danger."

"I don't plan on doing that," said Harry. "I just wondered if you heard anything so I could tell Ginny. I thought maybe you had heard and knew if they caught who was behind it so she could have some peace of mind that they weren't out there."

McGonagall's stern look softened and she said, "Very responsible of you. I obviously made the right choice in selecting you as Head Boy… If I do hear anything, I will be sure to inform Miss Weasley as soon as possible."

"Thank you," said Harry. He turned around and started to leave when Hannah and Ginny walked in.

"Well?" asked Hannah as Harry walked over to them.

"I asked McGonagall if she heard anything, but she hasn't," said Harry. "I hoped that she would have told me whoever did it was caught so Ginny wouldn't worry about them still being out there, but…"

Hannah smiled and kissed Harry.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"For being sweet," said Hannah.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A figure in black robes with the hood pulled up, obscuring their face, walked through Knockturn Alley, stepping over the various dead bodies of their recent victims.

They surveyed the chaos around them. People lying dead in the street and windows smashed. Carts turned over with their wares spilled all around.

They smiled a twisted smile before bending over and running their fingers in a puddle of blood, which they used to paint the dark mark on the nearest wall before disapparating away.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry, my boy," said Professor Slughorn as Harry entered the potions classroom along with the rest of the students. "How is my favorite student doing?"

"Um… Fine," said Harry, trying his best not to roll his eyes.

"Good. Good," said Professor Slughorn. "As I understand it, you and Miss Abbott are now engaged."

"Yeah, we are," said Harry. He wasn't surprised that Slughorn knew about it. A lot of people did since it had ended up in a special edition of Teen Witch Weekly, who dedicated an entire issue to everything they could find out about Harry.

"Excellent," said Professor Slughorn. "My congratulations to you both. I hope you'll remember me when the two of you send out the invitations."

Harry just nodded, not saying anything to give the man any definite answer, as he took his seat next to Hannah and pulled out his potions book.

"He ask for an invite?" asked Hannah.

"He did," said Harry. "Though, I'm surprised he didn't ask if he could be best man."

Hannah chuckled and then asked, "Did you talk to Neville about that yet?"

"No," said Harry. "I plan on talking to him about it this weekend… What's that?"

Harry had just noticed something sticking out of Hannah's bag. She looked at her bag and saw the magazine sticking out, and tried to hide it.

"Nothing," she said.

Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough, and Harry managed to grab it.

"A wedding magazine?" asked Harry as he started flipping through it.

"Susan gave it to me," said Hannah. "She says we need to start getting ideas of what we want to do."

"But, we still have forever," said Harry. "We're not getting married till the beginning of July."

"That's only ten months," said Hannah. "Less than a year. And during most of that time, we have to study for our N.E.W.T.'s, so we wont have a lot of free time."

Harry had to admit that she was right. With having to prepare for their N.E.W.T.'s that year, not to mention his Head Boy duties and being Quidditch captain, and her Prefect duties, ten months didn't seem like enough time.

"Alright," he said, "Tonight, we get whatever assignments we have done, and then we get to planning."

"Okay everyone, let's settle down and get started," said Professor Slughorn. "Today is a very special day… Today we're going to start making Polyjuice potion."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and smiled, knowing that they wouldn't have any problem with this since they had already made Polyjuice potion during their second year.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tonks was sitting in her office, looking over the reports from Knockturn Alley. Nineteen witches and wizards brutally murdered and once again, the dark mark left at the scene, this time in blood. One would think that with all of that chaos and carnage, someone in the neighboring Diagon Alley would have heard something. That fact that they didn't told her that whoever did this placed silencing wards around the entrance to the shopping district known to specialize in the darker side of magic.

Both she and Minister Bones would love nothing more than to shut down all of the stores there and lock up all the dark artifacts and books they could find. Unfortunately, a few of the members of the Wizengamot objected to it, claiming it would be unfair to close down the business of upstanding members of the community.

If Borgin was an upstanding person, she was carrying a hippogriff inside her swelling belly.

Standing up, Tonks picked up two pins and placed one on a map of Britain, roughly around where Knockturn Alley was. She then placed the second pin where the Burrow had been before it burned down.

Taking a step back, she stared at the two locations on the map and tried to figure out what connection the two places shared, and why Voldemort would attack there. The Weasley's she could understand. They were one of the few pureblood families that were openly against him when he had been around before. But Knockturn Alley made no sense at all. The place was usually full of dark witches and wizards. It should have been a place for him to recruit from, not a scene from a muggle horror movie.

"What are you planning?" Tonks quietly asked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Adrian Bombadil put the finishing touches on his story for the Daily Prophet before looking it over and making sure everything was perfect before he stood up from his desk and walked into the office of the papers editor.

"Adrian, I hope that's the story about the killings in Knockturn," said Sam Porter.

"It is," said Adrian, handing over the three foot long roll of parchment.

Sam unrolled the parchment and started reading. He then looked up with a questioning look on his face.

"Is this accurate?" he asked.

"See for yourself ," said Adrian, who then pulled out a photo and handed it to his boss. It was a photo of a couple aurors looking at some of the bodies, and it had the dark mark on the wall behind them.

Sam stared at the photo for nearly a minute before he sighed and said, "Alright… Take it to the printing room. Front page story."

"What should I tell them about the headline?" asked Adrian.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The following morning, all of wizarding Britain woke up and saw the Daily Prophet with the headline 'You-Know-Who Returns?'.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was very quiet after an owl had brought him his copy of the paper at the Gryffindor table, while most of the school was buzzing with talk about the possible return of the feared dark wizard.

"You okay Harry?" Hannah asked, worried that he hadn't said anything since the paper arrived. "Talk to me Harry. Tell me what you're thinking… Please, don't bottle up like you used to."

"I'm… I'm fine," said Harry. "Excuse me… I'm not really hungry anymore."

Harry stood up and left the Great Hall. Hannah looked over at Hermione with a worried look on her face.

"I've never seen him like this before," said Hannah.

"I have," said Hermione. "Just before fifth year. Before the two of you got together. When the threat of Voldemort was really weighing down on him."

"It was that bad?" asked Hannah.

"Worse," said Hermione. "Dumbledore wouldn't let me and Ron talk to him while he was with his relatives because he was worried we might write about something we shouldn't and if the owl was intercepted by his followers, it could be bad. Harry took it personally, which I guess I can't blame him for. After what he had been through at the end of our forth year, he needed someone and felt like he had been abandoned. After the dementor attack, the Order brought Harry to where we were all staying and Harry lashed out at us… He thought we didn't care about him."

"That's ridiculous," said Neville. "Of course you cared about him."

"He did figure that out," said Hermione. "But still… As much as he says he wants to be alone, he doesn't… He's going to need us… Need you by his side."

"I know," said Hannah. "I'll see you guys later."

Hannah then stood up and left the Great Hall to try and find Harry. As she passed a block of unused classrooms, she heard the sounds of explosions from inside one of them.

Opening the door, she found Harry as he blasted a group of targeting dummies into tiny bits before using the repair spell to fix them and blast them to pieces all over again.

"Harry?" she said after watching him for a couple of minutes without him noticing she was there.

Harry turned and saw Hannah standing there.

"Please tell me you aren't planning something stupid?" she asked. "Tell me you aren't thinking of going after him if he really is back."

Harry could see the worried look on her face and see it in her eyes.

"Of course not," he said. "I just… I knew he was out there still. I knew that one day he could come back, and I haven't done anything. He's back for me because I am his greatest failure. He's never beaten me and he knows that till he does, he will always feel weak. He's going to come for me, and I need to be ready. I need to be able to stop him for good. Because if I don't… I don't want to die. I have so much to live for. You. Sirius. Remus. Tonks. Hermione. Neville. The Weasley's. All of you guys are family to me. I want to be able to look forward to growing old with you and watching out kids grow up and see them off on the train for their first year at Hogwarts. I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, wondering when he might come after me. Which is why I need to be ready for when he does show up. That way I can end it once and for all and move on with my life. I deserve it. You deserve it. My parents deserve it."

"I understand Harry," she said, stepping closer to him and holding him close. "I really do… I wish you didn't have to do this, but deep down I know you're right. He wont stop until you beat him for good. The Ministry can try and stop him, but he'll find a way to keep coming back."

Hannah pulled back a little and looked into Harry's eyes and said, "And know that no matter what, I will stand by your side. I'll do whatever I can to help you beat him."

Harry nodded and said, "I know you will."

He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Harry took his new training regimen seriously, as did Hannah, knowing how important it was to him. So, while Harry practiced on mastering the various spells he had learned over the years in Defense, Hannah sat off to the side of the unused classroom with a small pile of wedding magazines and catalogs, along with a notebook full of ideas.

"I was thinking for the color scheme, it should be a mix of the primary colour of our houses," said Hannah. "Honey yellow for Hufflepuff, and crimson for Gryffindor."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said as he levitated a huge stone and banished it towards a target dummy. "When are you going dress shopping?"

"Hogsmeade weekend," said Hannah as she started flipping through a magazine. "Susan and Hermione are coming with so they can get fitted for their dresses."

"Alright," said Harry. "I guess Neville and I will go and get fitted for dress robes that day as well, since you wont be around, we wont really be able to plan anything, so this way no time is wasted."

"Good idea," said Hannah, who took a self-inking quill and made a note in her notebook about it. "I'll owl Madam Malkin and let her know you'll be coming in."

"What about you?" asked Harry. "Won't you be going there?"

"No, there's a witches dress shop here in Scotland that mum told me about," said Hannah. "We'll be going there. So there's no chance of you sneaking a peak at any of the dresses I look at."

Harry stopped casting spells and looked at Hannah with a hurt look on his face.

"I would never," he said.

"Yes you would," Hannah said. "Your curiosity would get the better of you, and you know it."

Harry thought about it for a moment and said, "Yeah. You're probably right."

"Of course I am," she said. "So, we'll go and take care of our clothes for the wedding and meet up for a late lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Sound good?"

"Works for me," said Harry as he banished one target into another, causing them both to fall to the floor.

Just then, the wind-up alarm clock Hannah conjured went off.

"Time to get to our next classes," said Hannah as she vanished the clock and started packing everything up into her bag.

Harry, who was starting to sweat, used a drying and cleaning charm on himself before grabbing his backpack and walking out with his bride-to-be.

As they walked through the halls of the castle hand-in-hand, Hannah went off a list of locations for them to have the wedding.

"I was thinking the Burrow," said Harry.

"Really?" asked Hannah. "Why?"

"The Weasley's were really the first people I remember that treated me like family," said Harry. "I mean, I know my mum and dad did, obviously. But I don't remember them. The only memory I do have is of the night they died when my mum screamed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley really didn't even know me, aside from whatever Ron, Fred, and George wrote home in their letters and told them after our first year. And yet, that summer when I suddenly showed up after the three of them came and rescued me from the Dursley's, Mrs. Weasley welcomed me there like I was one of the family. And they've treated me like family ever since. I know Mrs. Weasley would be thrilled if we chose to have the wedding there. Plus, you did say it looked beautiful when we were there for Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"It did," said Hannah. "Especially at sunset."

Hannah thought about it for a moment and then said, "Alright. We'll have it at the Burrow. They should have the house rebuilt by then. And we can plan the ceremony to happen at sunset and the reception will be dinner. That works perfectly."

"Good," said Harry. "Now all you have to do is tell her that she can't plan the whole thing, otherwise it will turn into her ideal wedding."

"What?" asked Hannah. "Why me?"

"Because I've seen her mad," said Harry. "And honestly, she scares the crap out of me when she's mad… I expect her to turn all green and grow huge muscles and start smashing things.."

Hannah stared at Harry with a questioning look.

"Sorry," he said. "Muggle reference to something."

"Ah," said Hannah, thinking that whatever Harry was talking about sounded a little crazy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia and Tonks were in Tonks office and looking over the map. There were now over a dozen pins with locations where the dark mark had been spotted. The odd thing was, not all of the locations had any victims. There was some property damage, but that was about it.

"So, the latest one was the Quidditch stadium in Chudley," said Tonks. "The mark was burned into the pitch."

"Why there?" asked Amelia. "What makes that location special?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," said Tonks. "We've all racked our brains trying to figure it out. I even asked my husband and my cousin, since they both fought in the first war against Voldemort. They couldn't even see a connection. It's like he's completely changed tactics to throw us off guard and keep us wondering what the hell he's going to do next."

"Well, it's working," said Amelia. "These attacks have been going on for nearly a month now, and we still have nothing. The public is starting to worry."

"We'll figure it out," said Tonks. "There has to be a pattern to these attacks, and as soon as we find out what it is, we'll be able to anticipate where he'll attack next and be waiting for him."

"I hope so," said Amelia. "I didn't become Minister to allow a dark wizard to just walk right in and ruin everything we have worked so hard for over the last two years."

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year. After enjoying breakfast together, the group headed down to the wizarding village and into the Three Broomsticks to use the floo.

After saying their goodbyes and Hannah reminding them what time to try and be back by, the three girls left to go wedding dress shopping.

Harry and Neville went through next, landing inside the Leaky Cauldron with Neville on his feet and Harry landing on his rear end.

"Still can't get that landing?" asked Neville with a laugh as he helped Harry to his feet.

"Nope," said Harry. "And I doubt I ever will."

After saying a quick hello to Tom, the two of them headed out into Diagon Alley and towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, where she was waiting for them.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," she said as Harry and Neville walked in. "Mr. Longbottom."

"Hello," Harry and Neville both said.

"I received the letter from your fiancée," said Madam Malkin. "And I've closed the shop while you're here."

"You don't have to do that," said Harry. "What about other customers?"

"They'll have to wait," she said. "I understand how much you value your privacy, and I doubted you would want some reporter and photographer coming in and taking pictures of your dress robes for your wedding day."

"I don't know," said Neville. "I think it would be funny to see a picture of Harry in his underwear on the front page of the Quibbler again."

"I still would like to know how that Lovegood girl took that picture," said Harry. "Because I seriously doubt that whatever those crumple horned thingies were did it."

Neville just chuckled as Madam Malkin began to take Harry's measurements.

"You've grown an inch since you came by during the summer for new school robes," she said. "I believe it would be best if I made your dress robes a few sizes bigger and charm them with an auto-resizing charm, along with a reset charm to return them to the larger size so they will fit your perfectly on your wedding day."

"Okay," said Harry.

"Now for you Mr. Longbottom," said Madam Malkin, who then proceeded to take his measurements. "Still the same as this summer. Though, that could change by the wedding day. Shall I charm his robes the same as yours Mr. Potter?"

"Please," said Harry.

"Very good," said Madam Malkin. "Now, about the colour."

"Hannah and I talked about it," said Harry. "For Neville, just a simple set of plain dress robes."

"Okay," she said. "And for you?"

"Black," said Harry. "With some accents in green to match my eyes."

"Miss Abbott has exquisite taste," said Madam Malkin. "Black with emerald green will look very well on you. Let me get you some samples of materials so you can see which one feels the best."

"Does it matter?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you will be wearing these robes for the better part of a day," said Madam Malkin. "Trust me when I say that you will want them to feel as comfortable as they can possibly be."

It took close to an hour for Harry to decide on what material his dress robes would be made out of, and in the end, he decided to go with mix of regular cotton and acromantula silk.

"Wow," said Neville. "I had no idea getting dress robes for a wedding would take so long."

"Me either," said Harry.

"Still, at least now I know what I'll be in for when Hermione and I get married," said Neville.

Harry looked at Neville in surprise.

"Did you ask her to marry you?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked a confused and stunned Neville. "No. Of course not. I just meant… You know… In the future."

"But you said it like it was a sure thing," said Harry.

"That's because I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her," said Neville. "Ever since our first date, I could see myself growing old with her."

"Have you talked to her about this?" asked Harry.

"We've brushed over the subject a few times," said Neville. "Nothing serious, mind you. But she wants to finish Hogwarts first and then go to some muggle school called Uni before she thinks about getting married. You know how important her education is to her."

"That I do," said Harry, thinking of Hermione almost fanatical obsession with learning. Though, she had mellowed out a little since she started dating Neville. But the drive and passion was still there and she would never let anyone keep her from making sure she got her work done and was always ready for a test at the drop of a hat.

The two of them took the floo from the Leaky Cauldron back to the Three Broomsticks and decided that since they still had plenty of time before the girls returned to head over to Honeydukes and get some sweets.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In one of the few villages in Scotland where muggles and magicals lived together with knowledge of each other was a dress shop where Hannah, Susan, and Hermione met up with Hannah's mother to pick out their dresses for the wedding.

Hannah, and her mum, Rebecca, were sitting and talking while Susan and Hermione were trying on the dresses Hannah had picked out.

Susan came out first. Her dress was a simple looking number, which was coloured in the honey yellow she had selected and had a crimson coloured sash around her waist.

"Well?" asked Susan.

"It's perfect," said Rebecca. "What do you think sweetie?"

"Just like I pictured it," said Hannah.

Hermione came out next, and her dress was just like Susan's, but the colours were reversed.

"It feels weird," said Hermione when she came out. "The straps are so thin, I can't wear a bra with it."

"You're not supposed to," said Rebecca. "With a dress like that, you use a charm to hold your breasts in place so they don't bounce around or pop out."

"There's a charm for that?" asked Hermione. "Why didn't anyone tell me? What book is it in?"

"I haven't seen it in any book," said Rebecca. "Usually a mother teaches it to her daughter… But your mum is a muggle, so she wouldn't know, would she? I'm sorry, I tend to forget these sort of things sometimes."

"It's okay," said Hermione. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. Do you think you could teach me the spell?"

"Of course," said Rebecca, who then pulled out her wand and started to show Hermione the wand movements and teach her the incantation.

"So," said Susan as she walked over to Hannah. "Have you picked out a dress yet?"

"I've been looking through the books they have, but nothing looks right to me," said Hannah. "They're all so extravagant. I just want something simple. I know that some reporter is going to manage to sneak in, and the last thing I want is them writing a story that I'm only with Harry for his money because I showed up to our wedding in something that cost more than a years tuition at Hogwarts."

"Then why don't you have them custom make you a dress," said Susan.

"They do that?" asked Hannah.

"Of course," said Susan. "Fleur told me she had hers custom made in France, and it only cost half what all of the premade dresses cost."

Hannah thought about it for a moment, and when her mother returned, she asked her what she thought about the idea.

"It's your wedding dear," said Rebecca. "If none of the dresses you've seen suit you, then you should go ahead and ask them to make one that you do like."

"Okay," said Hannah. She approached the witch helping them and asked if they could make a custom dress for her. When the witch said that they could, Hannah described what she wanted as the witch sketched out the dress on a sheet of parchment.

"Is this it?" asked the witch, showing the sketch to Hannah.

"That's it," said Hannah with a huge grin. "That's exactly what I want."

"Very good," said the witch. "I have a few dresses that need alterations before I can start on this. I should have it ready just before the new year."

"That's perfect," said Hannah. "We're not getting married till the summer."

OoOoOoOoOoO

It had taken Dumbledore nearly a month, but he had finally found his way through the jungles of India and had found the temple that Lady Cassandra had said he could find Voldemort.

As expected, the place was weathered with age, and had moss covered stones that were starting to crumble.

What Dumbledore found odd was that there were no guards patrolling outside, nor any wards to prevent anyone from getting in. He began to worry that he might be too late.

Entering the temple, Dumbledore spotting signs that a small group of people had been living there. He pulled out his wand, ready for anything, as he slowly made his way deeper inside.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said when he entered what was obviously where the Death Eaters sat to eat. Nearly two dozen witches and wizards dressed in black robes were at the table. Some of them were slumped over, while others had fallen back in their seats. All of them were obviously dead.

Picking up a goblet on the table, Dumbledore took a sniff and detected a faint trace of a very deadly poison. He figured that they all must had angered Voldemort greatly for him to kill them all.

Heading even deeper into the temple, Dumbledore found where they had all been sleeping. Most of them had been cramped into one room. However, when he continued into the next room, he spotted a very large and ornate looking bed. It was there, on that bed that he received one of the greatest shocks of his long life.

Voldemort was dead. The sheets around him stained with dried blood that had gushed from when his throat had been slit open. And there, next to the bed, was the lifeless body of Bellatrix, who had a large hole blasted in her chest.

"Who could have done this?" he asked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Neville were leaving Honeydukes, each of them carrying a very full bag of sweets, and started to make their way towards the Three Broomsticks to meet the girls for a late lunch.

"Hello Harry," someone said.

Harry's eyes went wide at hearing the voice. A voice he hadn't expected to ever hear again.

Slowly, he and Neville both turned around to see a figure standing in the middle of the street nearly twenty feet away, wearing a black cloak and hood. Everyone of the students visiting Hogsmeade had stopped whatever they were doing and were staring at the figure that was radiating a large amount of raw power.

"Ron?" asked Harry, hoping that he was wrong.

The figure pulled back the hood and revealed the face of his old friend. Though his hair with longer and his face skinnier than when he last saw him. There was no mistaking the man for anyone else.

"Surprise," said Ron, a twisted smile adorning his face.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** Okay, so some of you guessed in the reviews that it was Ron, but how many of you guessed that Voldemort was dead?

Next chapter will be a flashback looking at what happened to Ron after he joined up with Voldemort, all the way up to his arrival at Hogsmeade.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ron felt as though he was being squeezed through a very narrow space. The pressure pushing down on him from every side. Then, just as quickly as it started, it ended, and he landed on solid ground and promptly threw up.

"Eugh," said Bellatrix as she took a quick step back before Ron vomited on her black dress.

"Sorry," mumbled Ron as he wiped the puke away from the corner of his mouth with the sleeve of his robes.

"Get on the boat," Bellatrix ordered, indicating the boat docked a few feet away from them.

"Boat?" asked Ron as he looked at the floating vessel. "But I get seasick."

Bellatrix growled, wanting nothing more than to kill the boy in front of her. Only her masters need for the child stayed her hand.

"Fine," she said as she remembered how easy he caved when threatened. "If you aren't coming with us, we have no need for you, and so I will cut out your heart. My master has been looking for one so he could perform a ritual he found."

Ron paled and said, "So… We're going for a boat ride?" and then he quickly ran over and got onto the boat just as Voldemort arrived.

He and Bellatrix got onto the boat and set sail for the mainland. Thanks to the notice-me-not charm, no one spotted the little boat as it chugged its way across the open waters.

Finally, after almost an entire day on the water, and Ron throwing up over the side nearly a dozen times, they arrived on the main land and promptly apparated away.

"Where are we?" asked Ron when they arrived in a very old looking mansion.

"Where we are does not concern you Ronald Weasley," said Voldemort. "What you need to concern yourself with is power. I sense much power within you. Power far greater than that of Harry Potter. Yet, this power is untrained. Give yourself to me and I shall teach you how to use your power to inflict your will upon the rest of the world. Follow me and they will fear your name much as they do mine. What say you?"

"You're telling me that I can be more powerful than Harry?" asked Ron. "That I could beat him if I wanted to?"

"Yes," said Voldemort.

Ron stood there for a moment, thinking it over. He really wanted to get revenge on Harry for turning against him. For leaving him because of some girl. He also wanted to make sure that Hannah suffered as well. And Hermione for always telling him what to do. And Colin Creevey for taking his rightful place on the Quidditch team. And Ginny for always getting new things while he was stuck with hand-me-down's as old as his eldest brother. And the twins for always pranking him. He wanted everyone to pay for the life he should have had, and yet didn't.

And so, Ron kneeled down in front of Voldemort and said, "What do you wish of me, my master?"

"Give me your arm," said Voldemort, and Ron promptly extended his right arm.

Voldemort pulled back Ron's sleeve and placed the tip of his wand to his skin as he muttered an incantation.

Ron had to bite back the scream as a burning pain exploded from where the wand touched him. He then looked at his arm as Voldemort pulled his wand away, seeing the dark mark branded on his skin.

"You shall be my apprentice, Ronald Weasley," said Voldemort. "When I am done teaching you, you will be almost as powerful as I am. You will be powerful enough to kill Harry Potter."

"Thank you master," said Ron.

Voldemort then smiled as he pointed his wand and said, "Crucio."

Ron rolled up into a ball and cried out in pain.

"This is to remind you what failure to me brings," Voldemort said as he ended the spell. "Now go and rest. Tomorrow we shall begin your true education."

The following morning, Ron was woken hours before the sun started to rise, and when he complained and tried to roll over and go back to sleep, Bellatrix conjured a whip and gave his ten lashes across his back.

"I don't care if you've sworn yourself to the Dark Lord," said Bellatrix. "You're a Weasley. A family of blood traitors. And as soon as my master tires of you, then you shall be my plaything… I'll torture you for hours on end until you beg me to stop. Then I'll continue to torture you until you lose consciousness, only to repeat the process the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that. Until either your mind breaks or your heart gives out on you."

Ron followed Bellatrix as she left the room. For the rest of the day, Voldemort showed Ron how to focus his magical core by casting complex spells. Each time Ron failed to do so, he was either placed under the cruciatus curse for a minute, or given fifty lashed by Bellatrix's whip.

They fed him very little that day. Just enough to survive on. By the end of the day, Ron was exhausted and passed out the moment he fell onto the small lumpy mattress they had conjured for him.

This was the routine over the next seven months. Casting spells. Enduring pain. And practically starving.

Finally, Voldemort decided that it was time to move on to a new location. This time, they traveled Asia, where Voldemort began to recruit followers to his cause. Unfortunately, there were very few who were willing to join, and so they moved on after a few months to Russia where they had had better luck.

Ron lost track of time. He didn't know if it had been months or years since he had left his old life back in Britain. All he knew was that he had to continue to increase his power so he could finally kill Harry.

One night shortly after they had arrived in India, Ron had trouble sleeping, and so he took a walk.

"How much longer do we have to drag this fool around?" he heard Bellatrix ask from down the hall, her voice echoing off the stone.

"Not much longer," said Voldemort. "His power is almost at its peak. And when it is, I shall perform the Babylonian Blood ritual and take Weasley's power as my own. Then we can return to Britain and no one can stop me. Not Potter. Not even Dumbledore will be able to stand up to my might."

Ron gasped, and quickly covered his mouth, afraid that they might have heard him.

"Good," said Bellatrix. "The sooner the better. I want them to pay for killing my husband and his brother."

"And what of your sister?" asked Voldemort.

"She is weak," said Bellatrix. "She refused to take the mark. As far as I am concerned, dear Narcissa is as much of a traitor as any who refuse to join you, my master."

Ron snuck back to his room, his heart hammering in his chest. All this time, they had been lying to him. Voldemort had no intention of letting him kill Potter. He was just using him. He felt his anger start to boil inside him and started to plan.

It was the night before Voldemort had planned to conduct the ritual. Ron snuck into the kitchens where a battered house elf was cooking the food, and poured a large vial of poison into a barrel full of mead that one of the new recruits had pilfered from a distant wizarding village.

Ron stood in the shadows as he watched the Death Eaters eat and drink, laughing about the various people they had tortured and killed, until the poison took affect, killing them all instantly.

He then picked up a knife from the table and crept into Voldemort's private chambers, finding the dark wizard asleep as he gathered his strength for the ritual.

Ron wasted no time as he placed the knife to Voldemort's throat and slit it open.

Voldemort woke up, clutching his wound and gasping for air as the blood flowed from him.

"You thought you could use me?" asked Ron. "That I would just roll over and be lead to the slaughter for you? You forget that you taught me to be powerful. To grasp my true potential. You yourself grew weak where I was concerned, and now you have paid for it with your life… I will be the one to kill Harry Potter, and all of wizarding Britain will fear me as I rule over them all."

Hearing the sound of rushing footsteps, Ron slipped to the side as he pulled out his wand and turned, firing a blasting curse right into the chest of Bellatrix. She was dead before she hit the floor.

Returning his wand back into his robes, Ron walked out of the temple and apparated away.

When he returned to Britain, he knew he had to not only remove all ties he felt to his former life, but also needed to instill fear into the masses. Still feeling the dark mark branded into his arm, he knew just the way. He would make everyone think that Voldemort was back. They would chase a shadow that didn't exist, allowing him to move freely.

His first target was his former home. He arrived just in time to see his father and his sister leave for King's Cross, and his mother heading out to the apple orchard.

Pulling out his wand, he cast Fiendfyre on his former home, and then used his newfound skill to control it and burn the dark mark into the ground.

A few days later, he paid a visit to Knockturn Alley and killed every witch and wizard there before painting the dark mark on the wall with blood. He knew this would confuse the Ministry as to what Voldemort was planning.

He attacked various other places linked to his past, or know to be refuge to dark witches and wizards.

The last place he attacked was the Quidditch stadium for the Chudley Canons, for they were the last link to his old life.

Ron then hid out in the cave that Sirius had hidden in during his fourth year at Hogwarts, just outside of Hogsmeade, waiting for the time when the students would be allowed out of the castle for a day of fun.

Finally, the day came and Ron disillusioned himself and waited on the main street as he kept watch for his target. He was just beginning to wonder if Harry would even be there when he spotted him and Neville Longbottom exiting Honeydukes.

"So… You replaced me with a squib, did you Potter?" Ron quietly asked himself.

Ron removed the disillusionment charm from himself and stepped out into the middle of the street.

"Hello Harry," he said loud enough to draw most people's attention.

He noticed the look of surprise on Harry's face when he turned to look at him.

"Ron?" Harry asked, and Ron pulled back the hood that hid his face.

"Surprise," said Ron, smiling darkly at the one person he hated most in the world. The one person that would soon lie dead at his feet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Surprised to see me Potter?" asked Ron.

"A little," said Harry. "Where have you been? Your mum's been worried about you. Everyone has."

"Traveling mostly," said Ron. "Had to stay on the move, you know. Being a wanted fugitive and all that."

Harry felt a wave on unease wash over him. There was something wrong with Ron, aside from his new look. He was much more powerful. So much so, Harry could feel his magic.

"What are you doing here Ron?" asked Harry.

"Just came to see my old friends," said Ron. "And Hogwarts. Been a while since I've seen the school as well. I think I left my trunk when I was last here."

Harry felt Neville tap his foot with his own foot and saw his friend tilt his head to the side a bit as he indicated a couple of aurors that had been placed on duty there since the dark mark had been spotted recently, as they snuck up behind Ron.

Unfortunately for them, Ron had spotted their reflection in a window and quickly pulled out his wand and shot off a couple of killing curses, ending their lives before they knew what hit them.

"NO!" shouted Harry.

Ron turned back to look at Harry and smiled again.

"How could you do that?" asked Harry, his voice full of emotion.

"Quite simply really," said Ron. "I'm not the same person you once knew. I am much more powerful thanks to Voldemort. He taught me how to harness my magic. To focus is… You know, Hermione was right. All I had to do was put forth the effort and study… Now look at me."

"I am," said Harry. "And I don't like what I see."

"Well, get used to it," said Ron. "Because this is the only version of me there is. The only one you will see in what short time you have left to live."

"I don't want to have to fight you Ron," said Harry.

"That's too bad," said Ron. "Because if you don't, then I'll just kill you outright… And then maybe I'll start killing everyone else here to prove to the world that I am more powerful than you. Just like I proved I was smarter than Voldemort when I killed him."

"What?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Oh, yes," said Ron. "I slit his throat while he slept. He woke up of course. Which was actually a good thing. He was able to see that I was better than him. He thought he could manipulate me… How wrong he was."

"But if he's dead… You," said Harry as he started to understand. "You're the one attacking people and leaving the dark mark. You burned down your home."

"That place was no longer my home," spat Ron. "That was the home of a weakling. Someone that decided to leach off of someone more powerful than he was in order to make himself feel better about how pathetic his life was. No… That person is no more. Ron Weasley is dead. I am much more than he used to be."

Harry barely had time to react as he saw Ron start to fire off various deadly spells, and tackled Neville to the ground. He then quickly got to his feet and cast his most powerful shield charm, which unfortunately didn't last long under the barrage of spells that Ron was sending his way, while everyone that had been standing there and watching ran for cover inside the closest shop.

"What's wrong Potter?" asked Ron, his voice full of venom. "Is poor ikkle Ronnie-kins too much for you?"

"Don't make me do this Ron," said Harry as he continued to dodge and block the spells heading his way. "I don't want to fight you."

"Then don't," said Ron. "It'll make it easier for me to kill you."

Ron cast three killing curses in a row, which Harry just barely managed to avoid.

"You know what I'm thinking?" asked Ron as he shot a curse made out of purple flame towards Harry. "I'm thinking when I'm done with you, I'll go and find that sweet little Hufflepuff of yours. What was her name? Hannah?… When I kill you, I'll show Hannah what a real wizard can do with his wand."

"That was the wrong thing to say, mate," said Neville.

Ron was about to ask him what he meant by that when he noticed a sudden change in the air around him. He started to feel huge waves of power that made his own feel about as big as an ant. His eyes went wide when he looked at Harry and could literally see the air crackling with energy around him.

Suddenly, it seemed if all sound was removed and that time seemed to slow down as he watched Harry raise his wand and point it right at him. No incantation was spoke for the spell. All he saw was a beam of solid white light shoot out of Harry's wand and bore directly through his chest.

Ron never felt any pain for whatever spell hit him. He just stood there as the beam of light went through his body. When the spell ended, he slowly fell to his knees as his vision started to fade.

"Huh… That sucks," Ron quietly said before he fell face first into the ground. Dead.

"HARRY?" Neville shouted as he watched his best friend collapse to the ground just as a few dozen aurors arrived on the scene.

Harry stared up at the clear blue sky and could faintly hear Neville's voice, along with the voices of aurors issuing commands and someone shouting for somebody to fetch a healer. His vision started to tunnel and fade to white.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sat up and found himself sitting on the floor of what looked like Platform 9 ¾'s, though it was sort of faded and all of the color had been washed away. He stood and began to look around, wondering where he was.

"Hello Harry," a female voice said behind him.

Harry turned around and there, standing a few feet away, was someone he could only remember ever seeing pictures of.

"Mum?" Harry asked, and she nodded.

Starting to feel overwhelmed with emotion and shock, Harry's knees went weak and he started to fall when Lily moved towards him and helped him stand.

Harry quickly wrapped his mother in a very tight hug, which she returned.

Mother and son stood there hugging each other for what felt like an eternity before they pulled apart.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

Lily took Harry's hand and led him to a nearby bench, where they sat down.

"In simplest terms… Limbo," said Lily. "The place between life and death."

"You mean I'm dead?" asked Harry.

"No," said Lily. "Not really. Though, your body is very weak after you expelled such a large quantity of raw, pure magic."

"You mean that spell I… I killed Ron," Harry gasped, looking sad and frightened. He was on the verge of crying when Lily grabbed him in another hug.

"Shhh, it's okay," she said. "You did what you had to do."

"But I killed him," said Harry. "He was my friend, and I killed him."

"The person who was your friend died long ago," said Lily. "Ron was no longer the same person he used to be before he let his anger, fear, and jealousy take over him. If you hadn't stopped him, he would have been a terror worse than Voldemort was in his prime. Millions of people would have died before someone else would have been able to stop him… You Harry, my son, saved the world."

Harry nodded his head, knowing that his mother was right. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the person he had just killed wasn't the same person he had met on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago.

"So… What happens now?" Harry asked.

"Now, you go back," said Lily. "You do have a beautiful witch waiting for you."

"Hannah!" Harry exclaimed. "I almost forgot about her."

"Yes, Hannah," said Lily. "I hope you can forgive your father and I for signing that contract. We just wanted to be sure that you were well looked after in case something happened. We never wanted you to be placed with my sister."

"Aunt Petunia," Harry said. "Why does she hate you so much?"

"Jealousy," said Lily. "She hated the fact that I was a witch and that she wasn't. She resented me for something I had no control over. Not that I would ever have given it up. It's because of magic that I met the man I fell in love with. It's because of magic that I had you."

Lily then looked off to the side and then nodded before turning back to Harry.

"It's time for you to go back now," she said.

"But… There's so much I want to talk to you about," said Harry.

"We will," said Lily. "When your time is up in the world. However, that wont be for a very long time. Until then, you have a life to live. I love you Harry."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I love you too, mum," Harry muttered as he slowly woke up.

His vision was blurry, but after spending enough time in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, he knew it well enough to tell when he was there without his glasses on.

"HARRY!" someone shouted and he was quickly engulfed in a near rib crushing hug. He could the unmistakable scent of Hannah's shampoo.

"Hi," he said, his voice sounding weak.

"Miss Abbott, if you would be kind enough to let go of Mr. Potter for a moment so I can check him over," said Madam Pomfrey.

Hannah blushed as she let Harry go and got up from the bed, moving out of the way for the healer.

Madam Pomfrey began to wave her wand around Harry's body.

"You're magical core was quite drained when you were brought in here," she said. "We were worried of even attempting to take you through side-along apparation or even Portkey you to St. Mungos. You should be thankful Hagrid was in Hogsmeade at the time. He was able to carry you back here to the castle… Well, you seem to be doing much better now. Your core is stable and should be back to normal within a few days. However, till then you are going to have to stay here so I can keep an eye on you and make sure you take your potions."

Harry closed his eyes and groaned.

"Yes, yes," said Madam Pomfrey. "We all know how you can't stand it here. But it's for your own good."

The healer then walked back towards her office, leaving Harry and Hannah alone.

"You're a prat," Hannah said after a moment of silence.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You had me so worried," said Hannah. "I come back from wedding dress shopping, for our wedding, and I find out that you were attacked by Ron, unconscious, and close to death because you drained a dangerous amount of magic. Do you know what it's like to find out that you almost became a widow before your wedding?"

"No," said Harry. "I… I had no choice."

Hannah sighed as she sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and said, "I know… Neville told me what happened. I still can't believe that it was Ron."

"Me either," said Harry. "Does the rest of his family know?"

"Everyone knows Harry," she said. "It's hard to keep something like that a secret."

"How are they taking it?" he asked.

"Ginny's okay," said Hannah. "She came to accept that Ron went dark years ago when he attacked you in class. The rest of the family came to get Ron's body. Ginny said the twins felt bad for him. That maybe if they didn't prank him so much, or take the mickey out of him all the time, maybe he would have gone to them when he first got upset with you. Bill and Charlie are disappointed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley… It's not easy losing a child. Even if that child did turn dark… Then there was Percy."

"Oh no," said Harry. "Please tell me he didn't act like a prat?"

"He did," said Hannah. "He went on about how this was the reason he wanted nothing to do with the rest of his family. He even went as far as to blame his parents for Ron turning to the dark arts."

"He didn't?" asked Harry, feeling a bit angry.

"He did," said Hannah. "Right before Bill broke his nose when he punched him."

Harry cracked a small smile at hearing that.

"Then Charlie said that if he ever saw Percy again, he would feed him to a dragon," Hannah said.

"Wow," said Harry.

"Oh, that's not all," said Hannah with a grin. "Fred and George then slipped one of their firecrackers into his robe pocket and charmed it to go off the second he walked past the wards of the school. Did you know that he screams like a girl?"

"He does?" asked Harry, glad for the distraction from thinking about Ron.

"Yep," said Hannah. "We could hear him all the way up here."

Harry started to laugh, but then stopped when he noticed that the worried look had returned to Hannah's face.

"Something else happened," said Harry. "I can tell by the look on your face. What is it? No one was, right?"

"No, no one was hurt," said Hannah. "Aside from you and Ron, everyone is fine. It's just…"

Hannah reached into her robe pocket and pulled out what looked like a burnt stick.

"It's your wand," she said as she held it out to him. "Apparently, you unleashed so much raw, unconcentrated magic, that when it was channeled through your wand, it burned out the core and set fire to the wood."

"What?" asked Harry as he took the wand. "That can't be… The core was from a bloody phoenix."

"I know," said Hannah. "I remember you telling me. Which is why I was so surprised when Tonks gave it to me so I could give it back to you. She told me that as far as she knows, no one has ever burned out a wand with their magic before. Though, the only person alive who might know for sure would be Ollivander."

"I guess I'll have to ask him that when I go and get a new wand," said Harry as he set the burnt wand down on the table next to his bed.

"Mr. Potter needs his rest now," Madam Pomfrey said as she came out of her office with a potion vial in hand.

Hannah nodded before she leaned down to Harry and kissed him goodbye.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was a week before Madam Pomfrey felt secure enough in letting Harry leave the Hospital Wing. As soon as he was released, he went to see McGonagall and told her that he needed to visit Ollivander for a new wand. She agreed, knowing he would need a wand for school work, and allowed him to use her private floo to travel to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said when he saw Harry enter his store. "Holy and phoenix feather, eleven inches. How is that wand doing?"

"Not good," said Harry as he took the wand out from within his robes and set it on the counter.

"My boy, what happened to it?" the wand maker asked.

"You heard about what happened in Hogsmeade?" asked Harry.

"I did," said Mr. Ollivander. "It always saddens me when I hear of a witch of wizard using one of my wands for evil."

"Well, when I finally fought back, I somehow unleashed a lot of raw magic from my core and it burned out my wand from within," said Harry.

"Interesting," said Ollivander. "I do remember saying we could expect great things from you Mr. Potter. It would seem as though I was right… Well then, I guess we should fit you for a new wand. Now, which one was your wand hand?"

"My right," said Harry as he held his right arm up just as the tape measurer started to take the measurements of various parts of Harry. Finger to wrist, elbow to nose, navel to knee, all while Ollivander proceeded to pull down various boxes with wands in them.

When Ollivander finally returned with the wands, the tape measurer floated behind the counter and into the back room.

"I replaced it since you were here last," Ollivander indicated the tape measurer. "The last one was worn out and didn't know when to stop. So, let's see what we have here…"

Three hours and a little over seventy wands later, Harry paid for his new wand made from willow and unicorn hair.

OoOoOoOoOoO

By the time Harry returned to his classes, most of the talk about what had happened in Hogsmeade had died down. Most people knew Harry well enough by now to know not to ask him for details on what happened.

The rest of the school year went by in a rush of learning, studying, taking their N.E.W.T.'s, and planning for the wedding. By the time the last test was taken, Harry felt like he almost would have rather faced that Hungarian Horntail again… Almost.

The final train ride back to London was a quiet one as they all were trying to come to grips that their time at Hogwarts was really over. Harry still had some learning to do in order for him to get his mastery in potions, and Hannah to get her license as a healer. Hermione was already trying to decide what classes she would take when she went to Uni, and Neville was looking forward to his plans to open his own herbology shop in Diagon Alley.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Harry woke up on the day of his wedding, he felt like a nervous wreck.

"Just like James," Sirius said when Harry's nerves caused him to throw up the breakfast he had just eaten.

Once Harry's stomach settled, he and Sirius apparated to the Burrow, which was in a chaos of last minute activity. Mrs. Weasley was in her element as she ordered everyone around to do their assigned tasks, and she had to repeatedly check on the twins, who she had ordered to de-gnome the garden after the little potato headed buggers has snuck in the night before when everyone was asleep.

"Harry, dear," she said when she spotted the young wizard. "Hannah is up in Ginny's room with Hermione and Susan, so make sure you don't go in there. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Will do Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "Is Neville here yet?"

"He's in the garage with Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Showing him his collection of plugs."

Harry, who had nothing to do, just sat around outside as he watched the same tent that had been used at Bill and Fleur's wedding go up.

"Harry, my boy," said Fred as he and his twin approached.

"Just the man we wanted to see," said George.

"Yeah?" asked Harry.

"Nothing bad," said George.

"Just wanted to give you some advice," said Fred.

"You know," said George.

"For your wedding night," said Fred, and the both winked at Harry.

Harry internally groaned as for the next half hour, the twins told Harry about all the different ways that a wizard could please his witch.

"And don't forget," said Fred.

"A wand can be used for more than just casting spells," said George.

The twins then patted him on the back at the same time before they stood up and left and slightly pale looking Harry alone.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said as she approached, carrying her three month old son, Teddy, in her arms. "You alright? You look like you're gonna be sick."

"Fine," said Harry. "Just… Had an interesting conversation with the twins."

"Oh," said Tonks. "By the way, Amelia wanted me to tell you that she was quite grateful for the invitation you sent her. Unfortunately, her duties as Minister for Magic prevent her from being here today. Meeting with the International Confederation of Wizards."

"I understand," said Harry. "It was a long shot, but I still wanted to extend the invitation after all she did for me a couple years ago. Where's Remus?"

"Home sleeping," said Tonks. "Full moon last night."

"Shit, that's right," said Harry. "Will he…"

"Don't worry," said Tonks as she interrupted him. "He'll be here in time for the wedding."

Harry smiled, relieved to hear that he would make it.

Neville soon came out and joined Harry to talk about Quidditch and help calm his best friend's nerves down.

"So, the offers still coming in?" asked Neville.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I got an owl from the owner of the Arrows yesterday saying that they would sign me for three years and give me time off of England wanted me for the national team for the world cup."

"Three years and a possible world cup, that's not bad," said Neville.

"No, I guess not," said Harry. "Still… I want to finish my educations and get my mastery in potions before I start thinking about playing for a professional team. You heard what happened to Wood, right?"

"Yeah, I saw that in the paper," said Neville.

Oliver Wood, Harry's former Quidditch team mate and captain on the Gryffindor house team had gone pro right out of Hogwarts when he joined Puddlemore United as a reserve Keeper. This past year, he was finally making a name for himself as the official Keeper. It was during a recent game that a Bludger had looped around him and struck him in the spine. The healers were able to fix him up, but his mobility was greatly diminished and he was unable to maneuver as quickly as he used to and decided to call it quits.

"As much as I'd love to go and keep playing Quidditch right now for some team… The risk is too high," said Harry. "In a few hours, I'm going to have a wife to think about. And then one day, kids. If I do go and play, I want to have something to fall back on in case I get seriously injured like that."

Neville just nodded as they sat there in silence.

"Is it just me, or is it getting hot out today?" asked Harry.

"It's one the warm side," said Neville. "Want a drink?"

"Butterbeer would be great," said Harry.

Neville pulled out his wand and gave it a little flick before he put it away just as a couple of bottles of Butterbeer floated over to him.

"Cheers," Neville said as he handed Harry a bottle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Five hours later found Harry standing before the assembled crowd with Neville standing just off to the side. When the music started to play, he looked down the aisle and his jaw almost hit the floor when he laid eyes on Hannah as she walked towards him.

Harry had trouble taking his eyes off of Hannah as they were magically bound in marriage, all while the sun set behind them.

At the reception afterwards, everyone had a great time as Dobby, Winky, and a few dozen house elves on loan from Hogwarts by Headmistress McGonagall, kept the food and drink coming until the last guest left.

Everyone gathered to watch as Harry and Hannah waved goodbye and Portkeyed away to their honeymoon. Of course, Harry landed on her behind when they arrived in the small cottage in the Scottish highlands that Harry had bought for the two of them to live in as a wedding present for his new wife.

"Let me help you up Mr. Potter," Hannah said as she helped Harry to his feet.

"Thank you… Mrs. Potter," Harry said, earning a huge smile from her.

"You know, our marriage contact isn't actually complete until we consummate it," Hannah said.

Harry watched her as she turned and walked towards the bedroom, removing her wedding dress as she went.

"You coming?" Hannah asked from the bedroom.

"Almost," Harry said quietly as he ran into the bedroom to join his bride.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

Nine Years Later

A five month pregnant Hannah stood in the kitchen as she chopped some vegetables for a salad. She hummed a song she her mother used to sing to her when she was just a child and looked up and out the large kitchen window just in time to see her husband Harry, and their seven year old daughter, Lily, zoomed by on Harry's broom.

Hannah chuckled to herself. Lily was so much like her father. There was no doubt in her mind that when she went to Hogwarts, she would end up playing for whatever house she was sorted in.

From the living room, she heard the sound of the floo flare up and checked the clock.

"Right on time," she said as she set down the knife and wiped her hands on a dish towel as she walked into the living room just in time to see Neville walk through and smile before turning around just in time to catch an eight month pregnant Hermione before she toppled over. Floo travel played hell with a pregnant woman's equilibrium.

"Hermione, you look great," said Hannah.

"I feel like a house," Hermione said as she sat down on the couch. "How is it you're doing this a second time?"

"Just sort of happened," said Hannah as she also sat down. "But while being pregnant can be a pain, once you see that little one and hold them in your arms, it's all worth it."

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they heard Lily shout as she and Harry zoomed by again.

"I guess you're right," admitted Hermione.

"So, what's the big news?" asked Neville.

"You'll have to wait for Harry to come in," said Hannah. "Since we both have big news."

"If it's that your pregnant again, we already kind of figured it out," said Hermione.

"Nope," said Hannah. "But it's almost as good."

The three of them made small talk for a bit before Harry and Lily landed and came inside.

"Aunt Hermione, uncle Neville," Lily shouted when she saw them and came running over to give them each a bug hug.

"Hey squirt," said Neville. "Sounded like you were having fun out there."

"I did," said Lily, nodding her head. "Daddy took me up really high. We could see the whole valley."

"Oh, really?" asked Hannah, looking pointedly at Harry.

"It wasn't that high," said Harry, looking guilty.

"Yes it was," said Lily. "And then Daddy and I did the… wrong sky fate, I think he called it."

Hannah arched her eyebrow as she continued to look at her husband.

"Sweetie, you're killing daddy here," said Harry with a bit of an uneasy chuckle. "Why don't you go up to your room and play with the dolly that Mrs. Weasley made you."

"Okay," said Lily, who then ran upstairs.

"Hannah, honey, I can explain," said Harry as he ran his hand through his messy, wind swept hair.

"Save it," said Hannah. "We'll talk about it later."

"Right," Harry said, seeing a possible night on the couch in his future. Unless he managed to get on her good side before they talked about it by giving her a foot rub.

"Hey Nev," said Harry. "Hermione, looking as lovely as always."

"Bullshit, but thank you all the same," said Hermione with a smile as Harry sat down next to Hannah.

"So, you called us and said you had huge news," said Neville.

"We do," said Harry. "As you know, I finally finished my apprenticeship with Horace a few months ago."

"Right," said Hermione. "Though, you would have finished it years ago if you hadn't taken a break."

"I wanted to be here to help raise Lily," said Harry.

"I know," said Hermione. "But still…"

"Let it go sweetie," Neville said. "You know as well as I do that Harry did the right thing."

"Anyways, Minerva sent me an owl a few days ago," Harry said. "She asked me if I would like to become the new potions teacher at Hogwarts."

"You're going to be a professor?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I wasn't going to," said Harry. "Originally I was going to work in the brewing department at St. Mungos so I could be closer to Hannah."

"Which brings us to my news," said Hannah. "Madam Pomfrey came by and told us that she was going to retire and wants me to take her place."

"That's great news," said Neville.

"Amazing," said Hermione. "But wait, what about Lily?"

"She'll be coming with us," said Harry. "We talked to Minerva about it and she told us there are rooms for families at the castle."

"Though, we still had our doubts," said Hannah. "I mean, that would leave Lily alone for parts of the day."

"We could watch her," said Neville.

"Definitely," agreed Hermione.

"That wont be necessary," said Harry. "A solution has already been taken care of. Dobby and Winky both said that they would watch Lily while I'm teaching and Hannah is taking care of the students. Plus, Lily will also have a little friend to play with."

"That's right," said Hermione. "The two of them have their own little one. How old is he now?"

"Five," said Hannah. "And he's really cute."

"And extremely hyper, just like Dobby," added Harry.

"Wow… That's just so… Congratulations you two," said Hermione.

"Thank you," said Harry.

The rest of the evening went quite pleasantly for them as they talked, laughed, and shared a nice meal together.

After Hermione and Neville left, and Hannah put Lily to bed, she found Harry standing out on the porch, staring up at the stars.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Hannah asked as she joined him.

"Nothing really," Harry said with a smile as Hannah moved in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Just thinking about how perfect my life turned out."

"It is pretty good, isn't it," said Hannah.

Harry nodded and kissed her neck.

"Mmmmm, that's nice," Hannah purred as she pushed back against him, feeling his desire for her press up against her. "Shame you wont be getting any tonight."

"What?" asked a surprised Harry as Hannah pulled away from him and started to go back inside.

"Wronski feint," was all Hannah said as she closed the door behind her.

Harry sighed as he looked back up at the stars.

"Well… Almost perfect," he quietly said to himself before going inside to take a very cold shower.

The End

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** And that is that. I hope you all enjoyed my little tale.


End file.
